


Alola Island Kidnapping

by ChelLo_the_Trainer



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Aggression, Alola, Angry Guzma to Happy Guzma, Angst, Cages, F/M, Hoenn, Kalos, Kidnapping, Orphans, Orre, Plot Twists, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Colosseum - Freeform, Pokemon Sun and Moon, Romance, Spawn of Guzma, Violence, fiance, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelLo_the_Trainer/pseuds/ChelLo_the_Trainer
Summary: Basically you are in a relationship with a trial captain when suddenly you're kidnapped by the new group, team skull. You'll find out a lot of things about Guzma and about yourself throughout this story. This story takes the reader to several regions including: Alola (obviously), Hoenn, Kalos, and Orre (from pokemon colosseum) in a flashback. Will you, the reader, end up happy with your captor or will you kick him in the nuts and run for your life back to your fiance? Read and find out!





	1. A New Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Chelsea here! I originally wrote this story on Wattpad using the username chelsealorain, so don't worry; this is not stolen. Anyways, I wanted to post it here too just because I love this site and all the Guzma stories, had to add mine to the mix for everyone to enjoy. This story is finished, but I would still love to read your comments. I will also post my other Guzma fic on here which is a work-in-process. Be sure to check that out if you enjoy this story. That one has more mature themes and I may add smut...we shall see. Anyways, enjoy my first fic!

It all started when you met with your fiancé for lunch one evening. It was a late lunch but (he/she) had been working on (his/her) trial all day. You decided it would be easier to eat in the woods where the trial was going to take place; like a picnic.

Your fiancé is the brand new trail captain on Ula' Ula Island and even though you are proud, you wish (he/she) had more time to hangout. Moving to a new island away from your friends and family leaves you feeling lonely while (trial captain name) works all day.

While the two of you ate lunch, your Rockruff was out of it's pokeball eating. Suddenly, you both looked deep into the woods. Something made a rustling noise and you felt like something or someone was watching y'all eat.

Fiancé: "Is something wrong?"  
"Nah. I thought I heard something, but it was probably just a Pokémon wanting Rockruff's food. Haha."  
F: "Haha yeah. Well anyways, did you hear about that new gang? They've been all over the news recently."   
"No? What's going on?"

You haven't been able to watch TV in quite some time. You're currently studying to become a Pokémon teacher. Your goal is to help prepare the children for their journeys.

Fiancé: "Yeah, its this group that calls themselves 'team skull.' They've been stealing random things from shops and centers and even stealing Pokémon from trainers."   
"What?! That's awful! I should probably get going then, it's going to get dark soon and I'm a little freaked out now. Haha."  
F: "Oh. Want me to walk you home?"  
"It's ok, I've got Rockruff. Plus, you still have a lot of work to do on your trial. I should be fine."   
F: "Ok. Be safe. I should be home sometime tonight. Love you."  
"I will. Love you too."

You make your way down the long route to the cottage that you and your fiancé moved into three days ago. As you walked, the thought of those poor people having their Pokémon taken from them filled your head. Eventually, you picked up Rockruff and held onto him tight, thankful that he was there. But then you heard that rustling again. Rockruff started to growl lightly but both of you couldn't see anything in the deep woods.

Suddenly everything went dark. Neither Rockruff nor yourself could react in time and suddenly you were blindfolded and gagged from behind. You immediately started feeling sleepy and the last thing you remembered thinking was 'what happened to Rockruff?'

'Did he run off? Did he get snatched up too? What the hell is going on?!?.....zzzzzz'

When you woke up you started thinking: 'Everything is still dark. I mean usually you can see a little bit out from the bottom of a blind fold. At least thats what I remember from playing pin the tails on the ninetails growing up. But damn, this blindfold is so tight that I cant even force my eyelids open under it.'

Instead, you tried to feel around. Your hands were now tied behind your back, but you were able to realize that you were sitting on a bed. This is when terror struck your body. You frantically tried to feel for your bag, which is usually at the hip, but it was missing along with the other Pokéballs inside it. You've never felt so hopeless.

'Ugh I can't even yell because of this stupid cloth tied around my mouth. Someone. Anyone. Help.'

Before you could think anything else you heard a lock *click* and a door open. You then started shaking. That's when a deep voice said, "Hey there (princess/prince)."

'What the hell. What the actual hell. Don't play with me right now. Who is this?'

At this point the shaking became uncontrollable. You're usually not one to get this scared. That voice was just so deep and sudden. After a couple seconds you flinched when your blindfold was taken off. As you opened your bright eyes, you were taken back by the image of a tall pale man with full, white hair and a weird outfit staring deep into your eyes. You suddenly became less scared and more curious as to why this guy dressed the way he did. He had saggy pants and a huge jacket along with a big skull necklace that could probably knock you out in a second. This brought on the fear again.

???: "Well. Well. Well. Aint you just a cutie."   
"....."  
???: "I 'spose you've got a lot of questions huh?"  
"....."  
???: "Heh, oh yeah, lemme take that off your mouth. Just don't try to bite me aight?"

He gently pulled the cloth down out of your mouth. You then immediately yelled, "WHO ARE YOU! ?! WHERE AM I?!"   
???: "Haha. Feisty."   
"I'm not joking! Tell me who you are this instance!"   
???: "The names Guzma. I'm the leader of the fresh new gang, team skull."

After that phrase he did a weird gesture-like dance. It distracted you a little bit, but you had priorities to worry about.

"....ok? Um...-"  
He cut you off, "I'm sure you've heard of us." He crossed his arms and laughed.   
"Yeah. I heard that you've been stealing equipment, people's Pokémon, and now apparently people too!"

You said this in a sassy, sarcastic manner to highlight your intense frustration with the whole situation. Guzma laughed and said, "you see, we don't just steal ANY equipment and Pokémon. We steal whatever is going to mess with the trials."   
"Why?"   
G: "REASONS AIGHT?"

'Well ok. This dude clearly has a temper. I better keep my mouth shut until I figure out why I'm here exactly. I don't want to get necklace whipped by that skull'

He sighed, stepped back, turned his body sideways to you, brushed his hair back with his hand, and said, "You're here because my grunts found a cutie flirting with the new trial captain." He said this with a malicious grin on his face as if he was trying to embarrass you.

"That trial captain happens to be my fiancé. Thank you." You turned your head away towards the wall next to you.

He then grabbed your chin and pulled it forward so that you have to look at him. He then said, "perfect," and smiled.

'Oh no. I just messed up. Bad. Why did I say that? Hey wait, where is he going? Is he leaving me here?!?'

He let go of your chin and stood up straight. You could see how tall this guy really was and it intimidated you more. He then turned around and walked towards the door.

"Hey wait! Where are my Pokémon?!"  
G: "Don't worry, they're safe.....for now. Heh heh."   
"Don't you dare harm them in any way!" You snapped back, regretting that attitude immediately.

He came back in and grabbed your chin with more force than before, leaned really close to your face and said, "what are you going to do if I do pipsqueak? Call your fiancé to come save you? Hahahahahaha good luck with that!" He walked out the door laughing and slammed the door shut. You heard it lock.

Feeling defeated, you lay down on the old bed and looked up at the ceiling. You were finally able to analyze the room you were trapped in. The corners had cob webs, the paint was chipped on the walls, there were boxes of junk surrounding the room, and you could tell that the furniture used to be really nice but were now covered in dust. The room didn't have windows. You assumed you were probably in some sort of basement. Makes sense, you're kidnapped anyways. Time to start thinking of a way out of this place.


	2. First Full Day of Being a Prisoner

Somehow you were able to get a little bit of sleep last night. Not enough though. The realization of what was going on flooded your dreams causing you to wake up in panic attacks. The last one ended up being real when you heard the loud *click* of the lock being turned. You sat up straight. An obvious team skull grunt walked in with a tray of food.

Grunt: "Yo. Here's your breakfast and stuff. Eat it."

He then leaves immediately slamming the door shut.

'Clearly these guys don't know how to properly close doors. Geez. Also, how the hell am I supposed to eat with my hands tied behind my back? Do they expect me to eat this like a.....Rockruff....'

A sense of sadness came to you as you worried about your dear Rockruff and the other Pokémon that weren't at your side during all of this.

You decided you weren't going to eat the food in hopes that you'll get sick and they'll have to let you go. The lack of sleep was causing these thoughts and all you cared about was getting your Pokémon back. You were also not about to eat without your hands.

It was hard to keep track of time being in a dim lit room in a basement, but you figured about 20 min. had passed before you heard the lock *click* again.

'That damn thing scares me every time.'

This time Guzma entered the room. You started to panic again. Something about this guy gave you an uneasy feeling. The kind of feeling you had while watching scary movies. You never knew what was going to happen, but there was a good chance it was going to be bad.

G: "So, you ain't like your breakfast huh (princess/prince)?"  
You replied back sarcastically even when you were terrified. It's like a second language to you. "Well you see, it's a tad bit difficult without my arms."  
G: "That damn grunt. Can't do nothing right ever. I told him to cut the rope. Here I'll do it myself then"

This scared the hell out of you. He whipped out a pocket knife the size of your face. (The man has big pockets)

G: "Aight. Stand up so I can cut it. I wouldn't move if I were you. Heh."

You stood up, turned around so that your back faced him, and closed your eyes tight. He cut the rope and you sighed with relief.

G: "Heh. You really thought I was going to cut you huh?"  
"Uh....no?"   
"I can be gentle when I want to." He winked after these words and you wanted to vomit.

'Ugh stop plssss'

G: "Aight. Now eat your food. It's all made exclusively at the team skull HQ. Our best chef prepares all the meals. Even someone like you should like it."   
"What is that supposed to mean?"

You didn't really mean to say that out loud, but it's too late.

G: "Oh I'm sure the fiancé of the trial captain gets treated like pure royalty. So, luckily for you we have a few talented grunts to prepare meals fit for a (queen/king)."

The realization was creeping in yet again. You sat back down on the bed replacing the fear with sadness. Guzma quickly noticed this and didn't really know how to respond. His effort ended up being him saying, "it could always be worse tho."

'How? How could this possibly be any worse?' You thought as you lay down to try and hide the tears that were coming in fast. You hated showing this kind of weakness. It wasn't like you.

As Guzma headed for the door, feeling extremely unpleasant at the sight of you breaking down, he said, "well hope you like the food." He then shut the door without slamming it and locked it.

After calming yourself down you looked over at the tray of food on the ground. It looked amazing. This surprised you. Here you are imprisoned in team skulls HQ and you're being served a whole continental breakfast?

'Hm. That food does look good. Considering the fact that I only have a CHANCE of getting let out if I starve myself, I should probably just eat. I may have a better chance at escaping if I'm full of energy. I'm clearly not going to get it from sleep. Maybe this food will do the trick.'

You ate the entire tray full of breakfast. It was just as amazing as it looked. Not even (trail captain name) could make food this well. You felt a little guilty for thinking that, but also remembered it had been awhile since the two of you were able to enjoy home cooked meals together.

Now that your stomach was full, you were able to start thinking of ways to get out. Unfortunately this was not the island you grew up in, so even if you were to escape, where would you go? There was no telling how far you were from your quaint little cottage.

You searched around your room and rummaged through the boxes of junk up against the walls. It was so hard to see in the room but nothing seemed useful enough. The only door in the room was a huge metal door that reminded you of a dungeon.

'This is so extra. I can't even see through the cracks. What do they think I am? A Rayquaza?'

You were trying to hop up to where the bars were on the top of the door but failed miserably whenever the lock turned unexpectedly. You fell backwards on your behind out of shock. (It's a loud *click* ok)

Guzma entered and looked around before finding you on the ground.

G: "Yo, what the hell are you doing on the floor?"  
"Ugh. Nothing," you said as you picked yourself up. You rubbed your behind that was throbbing from the fall.

Guzma looked over at the empty tray on the floor.

G: "Ha, it looks like someone enjoyed their breakfast. Hahahah. Knew it. You even ate more than me. I like that." He did that weird cringy wink again and you looked away leaning up against the wall with your arms crossed.

He went over to you and looked down at your face. He asked, "So, team skull aint too bad huh?"  
"I guess" you shrugged your shoulders.   
"Well, you've got nothin else to do, why don't we have a little...chat?"   
"About what." Your voice was so monotone and uninterested that you wished he would just leave you alone. You were trying to figure out a way out before being rudely interrupted.   
"What's a cutie like you doing with some dumb trial captain? I mean, ain't (he/she) gone all the time?"   
"I don't think that's any of your business."

This reply intrigued him. He put both his arms out on the wall above you, blocking you in. This immediately intimidated you, so you put your crossed arms down to your sides. You didn't want to look up at him, but also wanted to be prepared for a hit.

G: "You won't open up now, but you will. You'll start to feel more lonely with each day that goes past. I can already tell you got something at home that's bothering you. I just know it. I'm going to find out what it is. Heh heh. Watch me." He grinned and you looked away.

You didn't have a reply to his words, because he was right. Things haven't been the same ever since (fiancé) became a trial captain. It's basically like you've been taking on the new island with only your Pokémon. You weren't a priority. The fact that you were still stuck in this dreaded place only made you feel less of a person.

'Why hasn't (he/she) come to save me yet? Aren't I supposed to be the (princess/prince), as Guzma would say, in distressed?'

Guzma was still in the same position making you feel more and more unsafe. He finally let out more words asking, "So if you won't tell me about your little relationship status, will you at least tell me what ya do all day while (he's/she's) at 'work'?"

You decided to reply by stating, "I'm studying to be a Pokémon teacher..."  
"Yo what? You like lil brats? Ha. That takes a whole lot of patience. An judgin by how your patience with me is, says you ain't ready for those brats." He put his finger on your nose literally pushing your buttons.   
"You don't know me," you jerked your face away from the thick finger.   
"Nah. But I will. You'll open up to me. I'm a pretty persuasive guy." He smiled real big and then finally stood up straight. He headed for the door.

G: "Nice talk there (your name), see you tomorrow...maybe. Heh heh."   
"Wait! How did you know my name? I didn't tell you."  
"Pfft, your (trial captain's) fiancé, it wasn't hard to figure your name out after you gave me that lil bit of info. Sleep tight now (your name). Haha"

It didn't feel like it was already night time. You hated not being able to see the sun and moon every day. By how things were going so far, you weren't sure if you'd ever get to see a sunset again. Scared and exhausted you tried to get some sleep. Maybe it will be better now that your hands weren't tied. You still refused to sleep under those disgusting blankets.


	3. Gaining Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I posted some of my character drawings on the Wattpad if you would like to see them. Username: chelsealorain   
> I have two accounts, pick the one with the cartoon drawing. (It's where I keep my poke'fics)

The only way you were able to keep track of how many days had passed was by the amount of breakfast trays being brought to you. Five days. Five. And you were still stuck in the basement of team skulls HQ.

'I need to try to talk myself out of here. There's no way I can get out of this room and even if I do, I still need to make it out of the entire building. If I can at least convince someone to bring me to the the exit area, maybe I can make a dash for it.'

However, the only social interaction you had was from the grunts and Guzma. The grunts basically throw food trays at you and leave immediately and Guzma was just, Guzma. But he was your only hope unfortunately. This man was going to be hard to trick. He seemed like a master at playing games and you're only a beginner. Not even that really.

You heard the lock *click* while you were thinking of things to say to Guzma. That sounds still makes you flinch every time.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little prisoner, (your name)." Guzma said in a cocky attitude.   
G: "Ready to open up yet?"  
"Actually, I am"

Guzma raised an eyebrow not expecting you to cave so soon.

G: "Nice. So how did ya meet ole (trial captain)?" He squatted down to your level.   
"When we were little, I scraped my knee walking home from pokemon school and he carried me home on his back. We'd been friends ever since and he suddenly proposed to me about 2 months ago."  
G: "Aw. How cute. Bleh." He was sarcastic and displeased by the story.   
"What's wrong with that?"  
G: "Sounds more of a friendship if ya ask me. I do stuff like dat all the time for my boys. I'm like their big brother. Don't mean they want to marry me tho. Haha"   
"Well, (he/she) does. Ok? Happy now?"   
G: "Question is, are you?"   
"Why do you want to know about my relationship anyways huh? Didn't you get what you wanted already? You took away a trial captain's fiancé.   
G: "Yeah, but I'm just looking out for you tho. I may not look it, but I'm a huge believer in true love." He grinned slightly.   
"Oh really, yeah you're really looking out for me by keeping me imprisoned in this basement. I'm suuuuuuper happy."

You rolled your eyes and looked at the wall wanting to end this awkward conversation. It was going to be a lot harder pretending to like this guy than you thought.

G: "Well my (princess/prince), what can ya boy Guzma do to make you happier during your stay with us?"

'Is this actually a chance for escape? I need to choose my words wisely.'

"I would like to see the sunrise again. It is my favorite part of the day and I never have a good day if I don't watch it."   
G: "Hmph...."

He took a long pause and you stopped breathing the entire time. This guy was insanely unpredictable. You tried to stare into his eyes with a sad look but was too intimidated and looked away immediately.

G: "Aight. I guess I can let you see the sunrise for ONE morning. But you betta look at it good and hard, heh, because it'll be awhile before I let you do this again. Got it?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"Uh, yes sir?"  
"Nah, yes master Guzma. Hahahaha"   
"I am not saying that"  
"SAY IT OR YOU WONT SEE ANOTHER SUNRISE AGAIN!"  
"Ok ok. Yes master...Guzma."

You wanted to vomit again, but luckily he marched out the door with his head held high and slammed the door shut, locking it. You could here him calling to you from the hallways saying, "see ya in the morning for our little date my (princess/prince)! Hahahaha!" You just rolled your eyes again and lay back down so you could start thinking of your strategy out. You knew you'd have to leave your pokemon behind, but you had a better chance if you went to get help first.


	4. Mission Impossible

It was the next morning. The morning you were finally going to get the chance to escape. It started out with Guzma pounding on the metal door of your room and yelling, "WAKEY WAKEY! Hurry before you miss your perfect sunrise!"

You jumped out of bed and waited for the door to open.

G: "Ah good. You're up."

'Yeah how could I not with all the pounding and yelling?'

G: "Boys, grab (her/his) arms and tie the blindfold would'ya"   
Grunts: "Ya got it Boss!"

'Ok. Well. I was hoping Guzma would let me just walk out with him, but I guess that's unrealistic.'

The two grunts tied your blindfold so that you wouldn't see the building you were walking through. They both held onto each arm tightly and Guzma walked in front of you.

You finally smelled nature and felt the wind on your face as you proceeded outdoors.

G: "Heh, yeah. I think this will be a good enough place to watch the sunrise."

He pulled the blindfold up a little revealing your eyes. It was still fairly dark so you had a little time to think of what to do next. Your heart was pounding so fast. So many things could go wrong right now. You also started to remember the huge pocket knife in Guzma's pocket and started to panic more.

The grunts stood there holding your arms and Guzma stood next to y'all with his hands on his hips staring out into the sky. This is going to have to be your chance.

"Hey, look! A Tapu!" You shouted, looking into the woods closest to Guzma. Each one of them looked and the grunts lightened their grips just enough for you to pull away and kick them both in the genitals. They fell to the ground in pain. Guzma laughed a little and faced you. His hands were still on his hips.

G: "I applaud your attempt (your name), but I wouldn't make another move if I were you." You stood there for a minute and took a couple steps back as he walked towards you.  
"S-stay back! Just let me go!"  
"Yeah. No." He leaped forward and grabbed you like a bear, putting his huge arms around your body. You fidgeted and kicked him in the genitals as well. He let go and fell to the ground yelling in the most intimidating voice. You started running as fast as you could into the thick woods. It wasn't long before you reached a tall metal wall that reminded you of the metal door you had been looking at for a week.

"NO!"

You started running along the wall in hopes of finding a way around it. You kept looking backwards and running but there seemed to be no end of this wall. Where were you?

You ran until you couldn't do it anymore. You collapsed on your knees and yelled out a cry of anger.

Soon after, you heard loud footsteps walking up behind you. You didn't even look up. You stayed on your knees, staring at the ground. Guzma crouched down behind you and whispered, "I tried to worn you my feisty (girl/boy), but you just wouldn't listen." Then he stood up and grabbed your body, hauling it over his shoulder. He carried you back to your cell. You just let your body go limp. There was nothing else you could do.


	5. Punishment

You were thrown onto your bed without a word and the door slammed shut along with the *click.* You felt completely disconnected from your body. Your plan to escape was a complete and total fail.

'Now I'll never see my Pokémon again.'

Instead of holding back the tears, this time you just let them flow. You couldn't stop. You were worried and terrified about what would happen to you and your Pokémon now that you've successfully kicked your captor in the genitals. You were starting to prepare for the worst.

You weren't served any food yet, but it seemed like a couple of hours had gone by before the door *clicked* and opened.

Preparing for Guzma's wrath, instead, a tall girl with pink and blonde hair came in and looked you up and down.

???: "So, heard you caused some trouble today."  
*crying sniffle*  
???: "Listen, I don't usually care about people that aren't apart of team skull, but I admire your spunk."  
"....who are you?"  
"Plumeria. I'm an admin of team skull."

'Oh great. Just what I need, another team skull member to pick on me.'

P: "Anyways I just wanted to assure you that even though you WILL be punished for trying to escape, Guzma isn't the type to really harm anyone or their Pokémon."

'Yeah, I sense some emphasis on the really. As in, he's going to hurt me, just not too bad. Yeah....sounds great Miss Admin.'

You're talk with this new face didn't make you feel any better about your situation. She left without saying much else and you lay back down on your bed.

Suddenly, a heavier grunt came in and picked you up out of bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?!?"  
Big Grunt: "Takin ya to da boss baby. It's time to find out what yer punishment will be."  
"I can walk! Put me down!"  
"Nah. That's ok."

He carried you up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway that led to a door that went all the way up to the ceiling. Clearly this was the master room. The big grunt, that was still carrying you, knocked three times on the door. Guzma said, "Come in," in a strict manner through the door. Your heart started pounding.

The big grunt then placed you on a chair that was parallel to Guzma's desk, facing him. You didn't look him in the eyes.

G: "You can leave now...grunt."  
BG: "What if (she/he)tries to escape?"  
"Heh. I don't think she'll be doing that any time soon."  
"But Boss-"  
"LEAVE GRUNT"

The big grunt left the room with a pouting look on his face. You could feel that Guzma's eyes weren't leaving you and you accidentally made eye contact.

G: "Well. Well. Well. What AM I going to do with you?" He said in a malicious manner.   
"..."  
"The cute little prisoner wants to leave so badly huh?"  
"..."  
"HUH?!?" He got up out of his purple throne and bashed his fist on the desk.   
"Y-yes. I do."  
"Hmmm..."

Guzma then walked around the desk and behind your chair. He put his huge hands on each of your shoulders and started massaging. He then said, in an intimidating manner, "Now why would'ya wanna leave me (your name)? You ain't enjoying your stay at Hotel Skull? Heh Heh."

You were afraid he would be able to feel how fast your heart was pounding. So you didn't say anything.

G: "I think I have an idea of how we can both get what we want-"

Suddenly a different grunt barged in and you felt Guzma jump a little bit.

Grunt: "B-boss! There's an emergency!"   
Guzma: "WHAT THE HELL GRUNT! Can't you see I'm busy?!?"  
Grunt: "But, B-boss, SHE'S here..."

You were insanely confused. Who could be making team skull quiver like this?

Guzma took his hands off of you and walked over to the grunt, whispering orders that you couldn't hear.

'Is someone here to save me?' You thought with a glimmer of hope.

Guzma walked towards you and stood in front of your chair. He grabbed your chin and pulled it up to face his. He said, "stay here or your punishment will be doubled."

Guzma and the grunt left the room. You were so curious about what was going on downstairs, but decided to stay put for the time being. You weren't sure of who was down there. And you didn't get to hear what your punishment was, but definitely didn't want it doubled.

You looked around Guzma's room. There was spray paint Pokémon faces all around which gave the room a toxic smell and you could see his bed neatly made off in the corner. It was a huge bed, but he was a tall, built guy. His throne was a large, purple chair that looked pretty comfortable actually. More comfortable than the bed you had been sleeping in. The bed also looked very tempting. When was the last time you had a good nights sleep again?

Your thoughts started to wonder on and on, but were interrupted by the sound of Guzma yelling, "GET OUT!" from the other side of the door.

'What the hell is going on out there? Who is brave enough to stand up to team skull in their own HQ? And...can they help me?'


	6. The Guest

*Outside the door away from you*

Guzma looked over the balcony that overlooked the foyer downstairs. He knew exactly who had entered his HQ. A tall skinny girl with maroon lips and a sweatshirt to match stood at the bottom. She had long full black hair with a single white strand and wore black athletic pants that ended after the knee. She wore black tennis shoes to match. On each side of her stood her Umbreon and Mightyena.

Guzma: "What are you doing here? You know you're not welcomed here."  
???: "Ah Guzma," she said with a grin, "I can always count on you to give me a warm welcome."   
"Just leave, I don't have time for your games today."   
"Ha, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your excessive spray painting or destruction of fine furniture?"

Guzma didn't respond to her sarcasm.   
She started walking around the foyer, every time a grunt would back up away from her.

???: "Well, I heard about this missing trial captain's fiancé and since I happened to be in the neighborhood, or what's left of it, I decided I might as well stop by."   
"Well (she/he) ain't here so leave."   
"Hm, how did you know it was a (girl/boy)?" She said with a big malicious smile. She was amused by Guzma's frustration.   
"GET OUT!"   
"Fine. Fine. I didn't think team skull would be able to pull something like that off anyways," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
Guzma started to walk downstairs to make sure she left in peace.

*Back to you*

After hearing Guzma yell you looked back at the doors and noticed one was cracked just a little bit. You decided to creep towards them and look out. You couldn't see anyone so you got on the floor and started crawling towards the balcony. You looked down and saw an unfamiliar girl with black hair and maroon sweatshirt.

???: "So, who's that?" the black-haired girl said looking dead at you.

'Shit!'

You quickly got up pretending that you were just looking for something or fell. Nice try.

Guzma: "Oh. That's one of our new grunts, I was just in the middle of initiation before you rudely barged in." He clearly made up that lie on the spot.   
???: "Ah. I see. Tell me (girl/boy), what's your name?"  
G: "She doesn't have to answer to you. Now leave already."   
???: "Ugh. You're no fun anymore Guzma. But alright. I'll leave. For now." She gave a malicious smile then looked up at you. "See ya around newbie!"

She left with her Pokémon glaring at anyone they walked past.

Guzma looked up at you slightly annoyed. You then decided you should probably get back in the room and wait like a good (girl/boy).

He entered and calmly shut the door behind him.

Guzma: "You're lucky she wasn't in a certain mood today. Ya know that?" He wasn't angry but kind of relieved. Your curiosity got the best of you as you replied, "who was she?"   
"Darla. The trial captain of Dark type Pokémon. And my little sister."

'WHAT?! Little sister? Like as in blood related or the kind of team skull sister that they've been calling all the female members?'

Your shocked face led him to continue.   
"Yeah. None of the grunts have figured it out yet tho. They jus think she's a tough trail captain that none of em can stand up against."

'Yep. Blood related for sure. Damn. So Guzma has a real family after all. Weird.'

???: "and they're right. None of them can beat me. Not even you."

Guzma and you both looked towards the door and saw Darla standing there with her arms crossed and leaning up against the door. Her Pokémon were not by her side.

G: "WHAT THE-? How the hell did you get back in here Darla?!?"   
D: "The same way I always do, bro."   
G: "What do you want now?"   
D: "You should know better than to think I wasn't going to recognize the missing fiancé's face now Guz."

'Lol she called him Guz'

G: "..." he looked away angrily.   
D: "Anyways, I'm not going to tell anybody if that's what you're wondering." She stood up and put her hands on her hips looking serious for once. "The thing is, all the trials have been temporarily cancelled, because of you're doing. Congrats for that, bro."

You spoke up, "wait, aren't you a trial captain?"   
D: "Ha, yeah but this little vacation I'm on is pretty nice. I was getting bored of beating those brats anyways."

'How can she possibly be a trial captain? She doesn't act like one?'

G: "Darla, mind if we talk...outside?"  
D: "Sure. Whatever."

They left you in the room.

*Outside the HQ*

It's dark out but the street lamps were flickering enough for Guzma and Darla to see each other. Darla had her arms crossed and an uninterested look on her face. She was shorter than Guzma, but not by much.

G: "So, are you really not going to tell anyone about this?"  
D: "Do you really think I care enough to do something like that?"  
"No, but I do know you like to mess with my plans. Always have anyways."   
"Now that is true, but I'm on break and I don't know for how much longer. Someone's bound to figure out that (she's/he's) here, but I assure you, they won't be hearing it from me."   
"Ok. Well thanks. I guess."   
"Ugh. Don't make me regret this Guzma. And don't get too attached to that (girl/boy)." She pointed a finger right in his face.   
"What are you talking about?" He stood back.   
"Oh please. Everything about (her/him) is perfect eye candy for you. Definitely your type. Just don't forget that (she/he) already has a fiancé." She laughed and walked off before Guzma could defend himself.

*Back to you again*

Guzma was gone for awhile. You were so exhausted you passed out in the chair you were sitting in. You were curled up in a ball and looked very uncomfortable, but stopped caring.

When Guzma entered, he walked over to your chair thinking you were missing, but kind of smiled at the image of you sleeping like that. He then picked you up and put you in his bed and tucked you under the thick blankets. All the movement didn't wake you up. He went to sleep on his throne with one leg over an arm of the chair and the other touching the floor. His arms were crossed and he had big sunglasses on over his eyes. For the first time in awhile, you actually got a good nights sleep.


	7. Realizations

You woke up and quickly realized you weren't in your dirty bed. You sat up so sudden at the sound of deep snoring. You looked over and saw Guzma laying on his throne with empty bottles around him.

'Lol. Rough night?'

You got up quietly and went for the door. You knew you couldn't escape, but it was pretty early so you figured it would be ok to explore the building you had been trapped in without waking any of the grunts.

Noticing the surroundings, you realized it used to be a really nice mansion. The cob webs and spray paint along with random junk (probably stolen) decreased it's value.

'How could they let such a nice building turn to shit? Oh wait, it's team skull.'

You rolled your eyes as you bent down to lift up a sheet covering a couch with things piled up under it.

!!!!!!

A male grunt was asleep under the sheet along with more boxes of junk.

"AHH!"  
Grunt: "Hey what's the prob-HEY! YOU'RE DAT PRISONER YO! BOSSSSSSS (SHES/HES) TRYNA ESCAPE!!!"  
"Wh-what?! No I'm not!"

Guzma walked out of his room calmly and looked down over the balcony.

Guzma: "That's enough. Come here, (your name)."

You started to walk up the stairs. You looked back at the grunt who had his eyes wide with confusion. He then threw himself back on the couch and whipped the sheet back over him. He mumbled some things, but it was impossible to understand.

When you made it back to Guzma's room, you weren't really scared. Guzma didn't have that pissed off vibe like he did when you first entered yesterday.

'I wonder what him and his little sister talked about. He's been different ever since her visit.'

Guzma sat in his throne with his arms crossed staring deep at you. You started to feel a little uncomfortable. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke up.

G: "Well."   
You gulped accidentally too loud.   
G: "I never got to tell ya what ya punishment was for trying to escape. Ya lucky the interruption distracted your boy. I woke up in da middle of the night thinking about it. Ya punishment was gonna be a lot harder."   
"..."  
"So, what Guzma's gonna do is, make you our first team skull maid."   
"Wait, what?"  
"Ya heard me. A maid. You're gonna clean this place up a bit. Team skulls gettin to be more powerful and I gotta make room for more recruits."  
"I'm not doing that. I'm not just some slave."

Guzma raised an eyebrow at you. He thought for a minute.

G: "Tell ya what kid, you spend a little time here cleanin and I'll let you leave. K?"   
"Wait really?!" You were so excited you jumped from your chair.   
"Yeh. Only if ya do a good enough job tho. None of that sass."   
"How do I know this isn't just one of your tricks?"

He smiled and let out a quiet chuckle.   
G: "Ya boy is a man of his words. Plus, what other choice do ya have?"

He was right. You were going to have to do it anyways without the proposition. You replied back, "...ok."

G: "GREAT! First things first, your outfit. Bleh. Can't have a team skull employee looking like dat! Haha"  
"Well I've had this on for at least a week. Sorry if it's not to your liking."  
"Ha, oh yeah. That sass is gonna have to be something I just get used to I see. Well, here. Ya can use my shower. It's the best in the house." He did that wink...

"Um..."  
"Ya can have privacy. Don't worry. Heh heh"

You cringed, but nodded your head. You'd been dying to take a shower and change your clothes. Even if they were into team skull clothes.

The bathroom was absolutely astounding. It might've been the only room, other than your cell, that wasn't flooded with spray paint and random junk. It was full of marble and gold surroundings.

'Wow, he wasn't kidding. This is the nicest bathroom I've ever seen. The man has terrible taste in everything, but I guess not with bathrooms.' You giggled to yourself thinking how random all this was. It had been awhile since you felt like this.

After your shower, you realized you forgot to get your new clothes.

'Ugh! No! Do I put my nasty clothes back on or check to see if someone put some clothes outside the door? Ok. I'll just hold the towel on me tight and crack the door a bit. If there's no clothes, I'll just put my dirty ones on.'

You cracked the door a little bit just to have it yanked open by Guzma.

G: "There ya are. Finally. Here. These are some of my clothes that shrunk in the wash. They'll be a little big for ya, but it'll work.   
"!!!!" Your face was bright red as you tried to catch the clothes without letting go of your towel.   
"Aight. Hurry up. I've got a list of stuff for ya to do."

He didn't seem to notice your total embarrassment and situation. He was too absorbed in thinking about your list of chores.

You shut the door quickly and locked it. A heavy sigh came out and you laughed a little bit. After that, you picked out a large black and white striped sweatshirt with a skull on it, some shorts that were really big, and a black hat.

'I can't wear these shorts! They'll fall!'

You held the shorts up and walked out the door. Guzma looked up from his laptop that was on his desk and laughed.

G: "Heh, guess they're still too big eh? The sweatshirt looks cute on ya tho."  
"Um, not to be difficult or anything, but is there anything else?"  
"Heh, I guess I can go ask some grunts if they wear your size. Hold on."

He shut his laptop and walked out. You were kind of curious as to what he was looking at on the laptop so you ran over and opened it.

'Let's see what ole Guzma's been researching. Hmmm. Oh! Wait? That's information on (fiancé's) trail....it's open now? But..but..-'

G: "What do you think you're doing (your name)?"   
His voice was angry but you didn't care. Tears flooded your eyes and you fell to the floor with your arms on your knees and your head to your arms. You couldn't believe your fiancé could just carry on with their life while you were still missing. Guzma suddenly realized what you were probably crying about and came to your side. He crouched down and stroked your hair. It was actually comforting despite the situation.

G: "Sorry ya had to see that (your name)."  
*continues to cry*  
"I know what'll cheer ya up!"

You looked up at him with your shiny (color) eyes. You were curious.

G: "Why don't ya spend some time with your Pokémon? I know where their pokeballs are being stored."   
"You...you would really let me do that?"   
"Yeah. I mean. As long as you promise not to destroy anything."   
"Ok."  
"Great! Let's go....oh almost forgot. I found some shorts that'll fit ya. Might want to put them on first. Heh heh."


	8. Reunited

You were so anxious to see your dear Pokémon and to see if Rockruff was included that you completely forgot about your jerk of a fiancé. Rockruff was the newest addition to your team and the weakest. He hatched from an egg you stumbled upon while walking home on the new island one day.

Guzma guided you with his arm around your shoulder to a large room that used to be a ballroom. There were still cobwebs and junk surrounding the walls but it was a big enough area for you to play with your Pokémon. You could tell by all the burn marks and scratches that this was probably where the grunts battled and trained.

Guzma: "Aight. Stay here. I'll go get your Pokémon k?"  
You nodded.

He came back and threw the 6 (meaning Rockruff was included!) pokeballs in the air.

Out came your Rockruff, Mudkip, Flygon, Cacturne, Skitty, and Kirlia.

Guzma was shocked to see the Pokémon. Especially the huge Flygon. He had expected a bunch of weak Alolan Pokémon to come out. He felt a little worried and regretful, but knew he still had the pokeballs in his possession.

You didn't notice his look of shock, because you were immediately tackled by all 6 Pokémon.

"Haha hey guys! Be careful Cacturne! Awww haha!"

Guzma watched from afar and had a smile on his face. His hands were on his hips.

Your Skitty was known to be oblivious to danger and ran up to Guzma, running her body against his leg. She wanted attention and was attracted to his shiny necklace.

You noticed Skitty was missing and looked over the others to see Guzma crouched down petting her. It sort of warmed your heart a little bit. Up until today, you had only seen Guzma as this terrible guy that was keeping you hostage. Now you were seeing a side of him that made you feel...safe?

'What is going on with me? Guzma is terrible. Just terrible. He took me away from my fiancé....well, I guess that's not so bad now. But, he took your Pokémon away from you....even though I'm playing with them now. Well he...he....he's just Guzma. Ok? And you're supposed to hate him.'

Your inner argument with yourself distracted you from the fact that Guzma was now walking towards you with Skitty in his arms. Rockruff started to growl slightly.

G: "Looks like you lost one! Haha!"  
He joked and crouched to put Skitty down. Skitty and Rockruff started to play fight like they always do.

G: "So, I have to admit (your name), I'm pretty shocked by ya Pokémon selection."  
"Oh yeah? Why?"  
"I jus figured ya had weak Pokémon and not this many Hoenn-natives."   
"Oh yeah. That. Well that's because I too am from Hoenn." You casually said as you pet the top of Kirlia.   
"Ya don't say? Hmph. Guess I still don't know that much about ya yet. Haha."

You had this reaction of wanting to know more about Guzma for some reason. You never cared before, but the more this day went on, the more curious and confused you became about this leader and his weird life.

"Ok! Why don't you tell me a little about yourself and I'll tell you about myself in return?"  
"What is this? A date?" He smirked and pushed your arm, laughing. He was now sitting with his legs crossed.   
"What! No. It's just a game I like to play when I meet new people." You blushed.   
"Haha aight. Well what do you want to know?"  
"Hmm...well I was pretty curious about your little sister's visit yesterday."  
"Why? Ya like her or somethin?" He said with a light chuckle.   
"Ugh. Nooooo. I just want to know why you hate her so much. Plus, I don't roll like that."  
"Heh good to know. Anyways, if you really wanna know, growing up she was always better at stuff. Battling, athletics, getting our parents attention. Anytime we entered battle competitions together, she would win gold and I would win bronze or sometimes silver.-"

You were shocked he was opening up this much to you. I guess he had been wanting to get this off his chest for some time. You let him continue on.

"After she beat me in a golf tournament, I threatened to hit her with a golf club. Don't look at me like dat tho, I wasn't really gonna do it. But she yanked the club away from me, bent it on her knee then started fake crying. She ran and told our parents that I was the one that hit HER. Our dad was an alcoholic and had tendencies to get violent with us. Well not with Darla. She was an angel in their eyes. I was the only one dat knew her dark ways."  
"So how did someone that dark become a tapu-chosen trial captain?"  
"Well, I was far into my trial adventure before Darla was old enough to compete."  
"You took on the trails?"  
" Yeah. I wanted to be stronger than her dark-type Pokémon so I only trained with bug-types. She didn't like dat obviously and moved out to start training with our Uncle Nanu."  
"Ok wait. I think I recognize that name. Is he a-"  
"Kahuna? Yeah. He is a master of dark types as well. The perfect teacher for Darla. He was retiring and instead of having a tapu choose a new trial captain, she took his place instead. Then he became a kahuna. WITHOUT EVEN DOING THE TRAILS HERSELF!"

Guzma was so angry all of a sudden. He really hated his little sister. You thought it would be best to distract him with a story of your own.

"Well, um, I guess I can tell you something about me now."  
"Oh. Heh, yeah. Aight." He ran his fingers back into his white hair. He already calmed down some.   
"Whenever I told you about how I met my fiancé, that wasn't exactly what happened..."  
Guzma raised an eyebrow, anxiously awaiting your response.   
"You see, our families have always been great friends. We were always around each other and hanging out. I only saw us as friends until he randomly proposed not too long ago. I was so shocked, but our families were there and I accepted."  
"Heh, knew it."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh sorry. I just knew ya didn't really love (him/her)."  
"How would you know that?" Slightly annoyed by his cocky responses.   
"When I looked into your eyes for the first time, I sensed that ya had a bad side like me. And I liked that. Ya see, people like us don't just go for people like THEM." He grinned. You quickly looked away and at one of your Pokémon who was enjoying this story time.

'What?! How would he be able to know that?' You thought. Shocked that he said those things.

The thing is. When you were finally old enough to be a trainer, you and your family lived in Hoenn. That's when you caught the majority of your Pokémon. But you grew tired of your parents pushing you to fulfill their dreams instead of your own. So, you left and traveled to the Orre region (Pokémon Colosseum). A region with a small population and different battling techniques. Perfect for starting over. That's where you joined team snagem and worked as a beginner grunt. You stole Pokémon and helped the labs transform the Pokémon into battling machines known as shadow Pokémon. The guilt behind working with this group of bad guys became too much overtime and you left before some guy and his girlfriend came in and ruined the organization.

You went back to your family in Hoenn and were greeted with welcoming arms and sighs of relief. The love didn't last long though; they made more and more get-together dates with (fiancé's) family. Your families always had parties together. It was at one of the parties when (fiancé) announced he was going to the Alola region to become a trial captain. Soon after, Christmas came around and we had another joined party. This is when (fiancé) suddenly proposed. You had only been back in Hoenn for a week and were leaving again the following week to head for Alola, a region you knew nothing about.

Guzma noticed your reaction to his words and spoke up, "So tell me, was it team aqua or magma?" He laughed to himself.   
You snapped out of your deep thoughts.   
"W-what?"  
"Heh. I said, was it team aqua or magma?"  
"Oh...snagem actually..."  
Guzma's mouth dropped. He clearly knew about that team.   
"Ok. Wait wait wait. Ya tellin me YOU were apart of the terrible team snagem?!"  
"...yeah." You looked down out of disappointment in your past decisions.

Guzma got up and brushed his legs off.   
"Well that settles it. Ya goin with me on a run today (princess/prince)."  
"But I hate running."  
He burst out laughing.   
"Haha, nah like ya going with me to mess up some trials."

You were confused. Weren't you supposed to be a maid?

'Well. I guess it's either stay in this place and be bored to death or go with Guzma on his silly trial run.'

"Uh..ok"  
G: "Great! But you'll need a better disguise. How do you feel about hair dye?"  
"I am not dying my hair pink!"  
"What about purple?" He grinned.   
"Um..." you thought for a minute. You were actually debating this.   
"C'mon! You can match my sick tats!" He laughed some more and grabbed your arm.   
"Wait! What about my Pokémon?"  
"Oh yeah....hmm"

He let go of your arm and had one hand on his chin, looking at all the Pokémon.

G: "(your name), I'll tell ya what. I'm gonna give you these Pokémon back."   
"Really?!?"  
"Yeh, I trust ya. I truly think you will make a fine addition to the team. But, if I'm wrong, you can just fly away on your Flygon and never let me see you again. I mean it."

He had a stern look in his eyes. He was really serious about this decision. You thought about this for a second as if you were making your decision to stay right then and there.

'Guzma might be the onlyp person that really gets me. It's true. I've done some bad things in the past. Really bad things. But that's behind me right? I can't deny that I had a blast causing mischief with all the grunts in snagem though. Ugh. What do I do?'

G: "So hair dye or nah?"  
"Oh! Uh yeah! Why not!"   
"Sweet"


	9. Dye

'Wait. What did I just agree to? Dying my hair?'

You were standing in Guzma's glorious bathroom alone when you realized what exactly was going on. Before then, you were just happy to have your Pokémon back by your side so you werent exactly paying attention.

Guzma barged in making you flinch into reality and he had someone new with him. He pulled in a boy, probably a little younger than you, and said, "(your name), meet Gladion. He ain't around much, but he's the best at doin hair and whatever."

'Oh yeah...it really looks like it...' you thought sarcastically. Good thing you didn't say it out loud again.

Gladion was much shorter than Guzma, wore ripped clothes that reminded you of the emo phase you tried out in middle school, and his blonde hair was chopped all weird. Mostly his hair covered his face.

'I'm not sure I want this dude near my hair, but it's just dye right? I can just dye it again if it looks weird.'

Gladion: "Hey." He barely looked at you and his voice was super monotone.   
"Uh hi."  
Gladion: "So how short do you want your hair?" He pulled out huge Edward scissor hand looking scissors out of nowhere.   
!!!  
Guzma: "Whoops, sorry bout that. Heh, (your name) is only getting dyed today."  
Gladion: "whatever."

He pulled out the purple dye kit and started working his emo magic. Guzma waited in his room. He had information to look up for yalls trial run.

Gladion walked out the bathroom and faced Guzma. Guzma looked up from his laptop and anxiously slammed it shut. You then walked out with your fresh, fluffy, purple hair.

Gladion: "Here (he/she) is. I'm leaving now." He picked up his gear and left. Guzma didn't even pay attention to him. He was in awe just looking at the new you. You started blushing.

"Haha, so um, are you ready for that trial run?"  
Guzma: "You. You. You look amazing (your name)."  
"Ha thanks...so?"  
"Oh! Right! Yeah. Let's get going aight."

You walked outside and it felt amazing. You had been locked in that dusty mansion for so long that the air felt like a luxury. As you and Guzma walked you couldn't help but take in the scenery with your arms spread out as if you were about to hug the wind. Guzma looked down at you from the corner of his eye and chuckled to himself, "crazy kid."

For the majority of the walk you didn't think about where you were going, who you were with, and why you weren't flying away on Flygon to your old life. You felt like your old-old self. Just living life, causing chaos, and taking in the adventure. You were so full of adrenaline that you asked Guzma to race you to a route sign up ahead.

"Say Guzma, wanna race to that sign over there?"  
"Heh, what're ya talking about kid. I'll crush you in anything."  
"Sounds like you're scared." You crossed your arms and smiled maliciously.   
He stopped in front of you abruptly making you run into his back. He was so much bigger that he didn't even move. He turned around and hunched down to your level.   
"Ya boy ain't scared of nothing. Ready to lose?"  
"Ha! We will see about that."

You both got into racing positions, counted to three, and took off running. You thought you would have the advantage being as small as you were, but nope. Not even close. He won and was standing at the sign with his hands on his hips waiting for you to catch up.

G: "Told ya kid, can't beat me."  
"What...*pant* the....*pant* heck?"  
"Hahaha! Told ya I was an athlete back in the day. Heh, still got it." He turned around and looked at the route sign.

G: "Ok. We are pretty close to the trial so I'm going to tell-"  
???: "(your name)?!?!?!?"

The voice came out of nowhere, but you recognized it immediately. It was your fiancé. He was accompanied by an unfamiliar (woman/man).

"(Fiancé)?! What-what are you doing here?!"  
F: "What?! I was going to say the same to you! Nobody has seen you in weeks!"   
You started to get angry as you remembered seeing that his trial opened up even though you were still "missing". You both started yelling at each other. Guzma and mystery (chick/dude) watched and kept their mouths shut.   
"Well you never came to find me!"  
"Yes I did! I had all the trial captains on every island searching for you. I had no choice but to give up whenever I received your letter."

'Letter? What the hell is he talking about?'

"What letter (fiancé)?!?"  
"The letter stating that you were done with me and that you ran off to join some organization!"

'What? I never wrote that. Who would say that? Was it...Guzma?' You calmed down from all the confusion and stood there in silence, staring at the ground.

Fiancé: "You know what (your name), when you said you were joining an organization, I expected the Aether foundation or something. But seeing you now, I see what you meant. You joined team skull. I guess you really haven't changed after all."

He took the mystery (chick's/dude's) hand and they walked off. You just stood there in silence more before Guzma put his hand on your shoulder and said, "you don't need em."

You pulled yourself away and looked him in the eyes, furious. "How could you?! You told my fiancé that I joined team skull?! Just so I would have to stay there, with you, forever?!"  
"What?! No! I didn't send a damn letter to anyone! But even if I did, he was real quick to believe it. Isn't that sayin somethin?"

You turned away and sat down on the ground. It conveniently started to down pour. You just sat there with your thoughts and regrets. You weren't crying, you were done with all of that. You didn't have any tears left in your system. Guzma put his huge jacket over you and sat down.

G: "I actually like the rain ya know? If we didn't have it, we would be nothin. Just like if I didn't make team skull, I would be nothing. I always thought that if I weren't around, my parents wouldn't even notice. Their perfect kid was Darla. And that's all they needed. So I made my own family instead. Full of brothers and sisters that are way totally better than that Darla. Haha."

You thought for a second and stood up abruptly.   
"Wait...DARLA! That's it! She must've been the one that gave my fiancé the letter! Where does she live? I need to have a chat with her.."

Guzma looked down for a minute, worried.   
"I dunno why you even wanna bother with this anymore."  
You grabbed Guzma's huge hands and tried to lift him up. You were no help really, but said, "I mean the shit between the fiancé and I is dead, believe me. But, I'm just curious as to why someone would make that decision for me. I just have some questions ok? Can you please help me? I can't go alone. I'm still new to Alola. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" You used your Rockruff impression to ensure Guzma's decision was in your favor.   
"Haha, yeah I guess I can help you." He shut his eyes, crossed his arms, and smiled.   
"Good! I mean, it's the least you can do considering you kidnapped me and all! Haha!"   
"Haha word."


	10. The Solgaleo King

You and Guzma started running back to HQ for the night. It was still raining, but neither of you seemed to care. Guzma pointed out that it wasn't the best idea to visit a dark-type trainer in the dark, so you were fine with heading back to HQ.

Halfway down the route, you offered to race again. You won, but only because Guzma slipped in some mud, making you burst out laughing as you ran to the "finish line." Then you went back to help him up. Instead he pulled you into the mud and you both sat there laughing hysterically.

'Haha, wow. Big bad Guzma really does know how to have fun after all!'

Guzma stood up and shook some mud off his arms.

Guzma: "Haha, we should really be getting back now. Wouldn't want some evil gang of thugs giving us trouble. Hahaha!" He splashed some mud at you.   
"Haha! Hey!"  
"Man, Plumeria's gonna be so pissed. There's gonna be mud everywhere! You wouldn't want to take on that maid position now would ya?"  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Nah. Apparently I'm a grunt now!" You stood up and put your hands on your hips.   
"Hmm that's funny, because I don't remember initiating ya."  
"Ok. Well what are you waiting for? Initiate me."  
He had one eyebrow raised and asked, "Wait. Really? You really wanna join us?"  
"Yeah? Why not? Everyone already thinks I'm in anyways."  
"Haha well alright then." He had a huge smile on his face.

Guzma bent down and got thick mud on his thumb, he then ran it across your forehead like in the Lion King.

G: "Now my majestic Solgaleo, you are....ONE OF US!" He started doing weird gestures and you both couldn't keep a straight face any longer.

The rest of the walk back consisted of Guzma teaching you the ways of team skull. What to do and what not to do. There weren't a whole lot of rules, but he was picky about the way you present yourself. They apparently have an "image."

Once you got to the HQ you were so relieved and exhausted. You could've passed out on the floor like some of the grunts in the foyer, but that would've been too weird for you.

G: "I'll let you take a shower in my bathroom. I'll use the grunts shower. Their's doesn't include the privacy. Um, you can go ahead and sleep in my bed again if ya want. There isn't a bed made for you yet."  
"But where will you sleep?"  
"On the throne probably. It's fine."  
"Nonsense. Your bed is huge. You can sleep in it. I think there will be enough room for both of us."  
"Uh ok. Great."

You didn't want to do anything with the guy. You were just going to casually sleep next to him. What's wrong with that? I mean despite the day you've had, you still saw him as that guy you kicked in the balls and the one that kept you locked in a basement for at least a week. But, you didn't want him to sleep uncomfortably on the throne and you didn't want to wake up to that awful snoring again, so you figured it would be fine.

You were the first in bed. It was extremely comfy. So comfy, that you drifted asleep immediately, not even waking up whenever Guzma threw himself into the bed.

You woke up the next morning almost out of breath. Guzma was laying on his stomach with the pillow on top of his head, and all limbs spread out across the bed. His huge arm was resting on top of your neck, nearly choking you.

!!!  
*Cough cough*   
You lifted his arm up off of you. He didn't even nudge. He looked dead, but you could hear faint snoring. You kind of laughed and got out of bed. You entered the bathroom and splashed water on your face. It was refreshing. You then looked up at the new you that you barely recognized.

'Hm. Haha I'm actually kinda diggin this purple hair. My parents would've never let me do anything like this. They would've freaked.'

You walked out the bathroom and saw Guzma still passed out. You then walked out the bedroom and onto the balcony that overlooks the foyer and main entrance. Plumeria was walking by when she noticed you.

P: "Oh! (Your name)? I hardly recognized you! Are you really my sister now!" She was really excited.   
"Haha yep!"  
"Great! We don't get a lot of girl recruits, so it's really nice having a new sister to gossip with. Haha. Hey, did you just come out of Guzma's room?"  
"Oh yeah. We got in really late last night."  
She gave you a malicious grin. "Ooooooo! Someone's getting all close with the boss I see!"  
"What?! Haha no no no! It's not like that, haha, um yeah. No."

Your face was bright red and you tried to play it off by saying, "He said that there wasn't a bed open for me yet, so we just shared his for the night. Just last night. Yeah"

Plumeria crossed her arms and looked at you smiling before she said, "haha (your name), we have a ton of open beds. In fact, there's one in my room."

'WHAT?! But Guzma said...what the hell. That Guzma.'

You were confused, but changed the subject with Plumeria. Y'all were having a conversation about accessories before Guzma walked out of the bedroom. He gave a big stretch and proceeded to the two of you.

G: "Well if it isn't my two favorite skull girls!" He put an arm around each of you.   
P: "Good morning B, have a long night last night?" She grinned and looked at you. You blushed from embarrassment, but Guzma didn't pick up on the joke.   
G: "Haha yeah, we ran into a trial captain and ended up getting back real late. We should get going though (your name) if we are going to visit Darla."  
P: "Wait, are you serious? Boss, you know what happened last-"  
G: "We'll be fine." He had a look of serious to him and you started to wonder what had happened the last time he went to her place. You figured Guzma wouldn't just go visit his sister for nothing. So many questions filled your head as the three of you walked to the dining room to eat breakfast before you and Guzma began the trip to Darla's.


	11. The Ex

Guzma and yourself made the long trek to Darla's trial/home. You had no idea where exactly you were going, but the destination was at some cave. This made you nervous. Nothing like trying to find someone bad in a creepy cave right?

"Hey Guzma?" You asked as you looked up at him. Your thoughts were starting to get the best of you.   
"Sup kid?"  
"Um, I know you've made it obvious that Darla is a bad person, but would she...I dunno...try to kill us if we barged into her cave?"   
He stopped and looked at you with his eyebrow raised. He then started laughing and continued to walk. You rushed after him to catch up.   
G: "Haha, believe me. If she wanted to kill me, she would have yeeeeeears ago."  
"Oh....ok"

You didn't say much after that. You just walked and trusted Guzma's words. Other questions started to flood your head.

'What if Darla isn't the one that sent the letter? What if she decides to kill Guzma now? What happened the last time he visited her trial?'

He could tell you were worried about something and felt he needed to assure you that everything would be fine.

G: "Hey, uh, don't worry about Darla too much. She's a scary bitch, but she's not a demon."   
You nodded, but you were still worried.

Growing up in Hoenn and living in Orre, you were constantly around terrible people and events. This made you anxious and worried if you weren't on the "bad guys" side. You felt safe when you were the one causing the trouble. Being around bad people is all you knew how to deal with.

'Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to team skull. I only know how to be bad.'

As you continued to think deeply, you failed to notice you were now walking up to a cave entrance. The only thing snapping you into reality was the faint bass sounds coming from the cave.

G: "What the-?"  
???: "Oh now this IS a surprise. Back again for another L Guzma?" An unfamiliar voice called out from inside the cave.

'Is that Darla? It doesn't sound like her?'

A skinny figure with shoulder-length, orange hair came out from behind a boulder. It was a (woman/man) around Guzma's age with (her/his) arms crossed. (She/He) had a malicious grin on (her/his) face. (She/He) wore tight black skinny jeans and a red button-up that wasn't buttoned at the top. (She/He) wore big sunglasses at all times despite coming out of a dark cave.

G: "Kendull...I had a feeling you would be here again."  
K: "You know it doll. I see you brought a new victim this time." (She/He) stared into your soul and you started to feel intimidated.   
K: "So, you know the rules Guz, no one enters the Dark Dance Cave without defeating ME first." (Her/His) hands moved to (her/his) hips. Prepared for a battle.

'What the hell is going on here? Who is this creepy weirdo? How do they know each other?'

G: "Yeah, I know." He grabbed a pokeball out of his pocket.   
K: "No no no! I've seen what you can do Guz, I want to battle (her/him)!" (She/He) pointed at you with a grin.   
"Wh-what?! Me?!"   
K: "That's right doll face."

Guzma grabbed your shoulder, facing you, and whispered, "ya don't have to do this. Kendull is a strong trainer. You haven't even done one trial yet. This is a high-level trial."  
"I have to speak with Darla. I can do this. But first, can you tell me how you guys know each other?!? Y'all are sending some weird vibes." You scrunched your face.

Guzma let go of your shoulder, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. He took a slight pause before saying, "(she's/he's) my ex."  
"WHAT?!?!"

Kendull overheard your outburst.   
K: "Uh is there a problem here? I've got other matters to tend to you know!" Kendull was getting impatient.   
"N-no problemo here! Uh...ready to battle?"  
"Hmph. I've been ready. Anyways, GO! Arkanine!"  
"Oh shit...uh go! Mudkip!"  
"Well this IS interesting!

***battle scene***

You won the battle. It was tough at the beginning, but you have a gift for picking up people's strategies.

K: "My my, I did NOT expect this outcome. But I am true to my word. You and Losema can enter."   
G: "It sure was nice seeing ya again Kendull. Haha!" Guzma's words were full of sarcasm. Kendull growled as we walked past.

As you and Guzma walked in the cave you could hear the music getting louder. Guzma spoke up immediately after he felt it was a safe enough distance from Kendull.   
"I can't believe you beat Kendull! Seeing (her/his) face after you crushed em was so amazing (your name)!" He was so excited. You just blushed and looked away.   
"Ah, it wasn't that hard really."  
"Ha! Well anyways, I'm kind of confused by this music. Last time I was here it was just silence."

The music was pretty upbeat.   
***I recently heard a throwback on my pandora and imagined this scene with it. It's "The Way I Are" by Timbaland. Don't judge me too much pls***

"Well, what do you have to do for Darla's trial?"  
"I really have no idea. To be honest, I couldn't ever beat Kendull..." He placed both of his hands behind his head as he walked. He was slightly embarrassed by admitting that after seeing you destroy the battle.   
"Oh. Because (she's/he's) your ex?"  
"Just a bunch of stuff that happened with our breakup. You don't want to hear it."   
"Tell me! I love drama!"   
"Ha, oh really now?" His arms were now crossed and he was looking down at you from the corner of his eyes, smiling.   
"Yeah! It can't be worse than how my fiancé and I broke up! Hahaha!"  
"Haha yeah maybe. Well I guess I can tell ya. Doesn't seem like we will be reaching Darla's area anytime soon. So anyways, Kendull and I started dating when I first quit the island challenge. (She/He) had also quit around the same time and we both became real close after that. It was rare for anyone our age to quit the challenge, so it was nice having someone to vent to. After becoming close friends we started dating and realized we both had this goal of wanting to prove ourselves without the dumb island traditions. So, we created a gang. Not immediately though. We couldn't find anyone that wanted to join us. Nobody wanted to take us seriously. Especially Kendull. Kendull is strong. No doubt. But (she/he) doesn't have that image. Ya know?"  
"Uh sure? So what happened?"  
"Well I told (her/him) that (she/he) was the reason why our team wasn't growing. (She/He) got so pissed after that, that (she/he) resorted to hitting me where it hurt most."  
"Oh...she kicked you in the balls too huh?"  
"Ha I wish. Nah. She started working for Darla."   
"Oh dang. Thats messed up."  
"Yeah. Even more messed up because (she/he) picked the name 'team skull' and it was too late for me to change it. We already had our merch designed."  
"Why did Kendull pick that name?"  
"Rhymed with (her/his) name."  
"Ah. Of course."

That was basically the gist of the ex situation. You had a pretty good understanding of who Kendull was, but more importantly, a better insight into who Guzma was. You also realized the severity of team skulls "image." Bonus points.

As y'all continued deeper into the cave the music was remarkably loud now and you could see flashing, colorful lights coming from the end of the tunnel.

G: "What the hell has Darla done now..."


	12. A Situation Has Appeared!

You and Guzma found yourselves at the back of Dark Dancing Cave. You now know why it was named this...

As the both of you adjusted to the flashy lights, you looked around to see that the cave was transformed into a night club. Not just any night club though. There were women and men dancing around inappropriately and you almost wanted to shield your eyes from all the barely dressed figures. Guzma looked around aggressively and recognized the back of Darla's head. She was sitting in a big luxurious couch watching one of the male dancers on the stage in front of her. She was completely unaware of yall's arrival.

G: "Darla?!? What the hell is going on here?!"

Darla stumbled getting up, whipping her head towards Guzma's direction out of shock. The DJ close by stopped along with the dancers who wanted to see what all the yelling was about.

D: "G-Guzma?! How did you get in here?! And with (her/him)?! What's going on?!"  
G: "Nevermind how we got in here, what have you done to this trial cave?!"

She calmed down and motioned for the two of you to follow her into a back, closed-off area. She signaled for the DJ and dancers to continue partying.

***back area***

G: "Aight Darla. Enough waiting. Tell us what this is."  
D: "Hmph. It's exactly what it looks like bro, a night club. Owned by yours truly." She winked showing that what she did was completely innocent.   
You couldn't stand the sight of all of this. You finally spoke up.   
"BUT YOU'RE A TRIAL CAPTAIN! I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT TRIALS, BUT I'M PRETTY SURE YOU DON'T WIN BY SEEING WHO CAN REMOVE THE MOST CLOTHING!"   
D: "Oh. Yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that I'm not a trial captain anymore. Whoops." Her voice was monotone and uninterested.   
G: "Wait, you're not?"   
D: "Ha, hell no! That job was soooo boring. None of these kids could beat me and all I wanted to do was have fun. YOU should know how that feels."

Guzma looked away at her reference, but continued with questions.   
G: "Do the Kahunas know about this?"  
D: "I mentioned it to Uncle Nanu. He didn't say much, as usual, but I took his expressionless face as permission to make my night club." She crossed her arms and gave a grin.  
You spoke up again, "Wh-what about the cave Pokémon that lived in here?"  
Darla shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I dunno, prob just went to a different cave."   
You were furious. For a moment you completely forgot what you wanted to talk to Darla about in the first place. You're mind was racing.

G: "That's real selfish Darla. Y'know that?"  
Darla started to get annoyed.   
D: "I'm sorry. Since WHEN did stealing other people's Pokémon, stealing Pokémon center equipment, and KIDNAPPING PEOPLE become acceptable?!"   
She stomped her feet and threw her fist towards the ground as she yelled in Guzma's face.

As she said all of those things, you felt a wave...actually a tsunami....of guilt hit you. It was the same guilt you felt back in Orre when you decided to leave team snagem.

'She's right. Team skull isn't much better than Darla. Actually team skull is worse. At least Darla had the decency to remove her title as a trial captain before becoming some kind of pimp. The only wrong thing she's done in this situation is take over a Pokémon's home. People do that every time a new building is made though.'

You looked down and removed yourself from the back room while Guzma and Darla continued to go at it. They didn't notice you leaving.

****nightclub****

You slowly walked between the crowd of dancing people and made your way over to a bar area. You sat and a bartender came up to you with a smile on his face.

BT: "Alola! You look like you could use a drink! Can I interest you in a Aspear Berry Beer? It's a little fruity. I think you'll like it!"   
"Huh? Oh, yeah, uh sure."   
"Great! You don't need to show me proof, but are you at least 21?" He said with a joking grin.   
"Yep.."   
"Great! I'll get right on it then!" He moved away to his work station and you continued to sit at the bar with your head down. You had no idea what you were going to do with your life. Everything you've always done has filled you with guilt in the long run. Running from your parents, joining team snagem, pretending to love (fiancé), and now joining team skull. Even though you have had your fun times, it still isn't a lasting feeling of accomplishment.

BT: "Here you go! One Aspear Berry Beer! That'll be 500 pokecoins!"   
???: "I got it!"

You looked next to you to see a dark tanned arm handing the bartender money for your drink. You followed the arm to see it attached to a handsome man with his hair pulled up into a "man bun". He had a lab coat on with no under shirt. This, you assumed, was because he wanted to show off his detailed abs. You found yourself accidentally looking at his abs for too long before he spoke, "so, you like your drink, yeah? Hahaha!" He nudged you and laughed.   
"OH! I'm sorry! I mean, I'm thank you! I mean-"   
"Haha I'm Kukui." He held out his hand to shake yours.   
"I'm...(your name)." Your face was bright red, but you were able to shake his hand without screwing that up.   
"Nice to meet you (your name)!"  
"You too!" You started to feel calmer. His smile was extremely contagious.   
"So, I haven't seen you around before, yeah. New here?" He took a seat next to yours.   
"Yeah sorta. I don't really know where I'm at."   
"Haha geez, you've only had a couple sips of that beer. Haha lightweight." He elbowed you in a joking manner.   
"Hey! Haha!"   
"Nah, I get it. These islands can be hard to navigate without a ride pager. I'm assuming you don't have one yet, yeah?"  
"Ride pager?"  
"Oh yeah! It's this great device that lets you travel by Pokémon. If you want, I can give you one. I make them in my lab!"   
"Oh! Are you a professor? No offense, but you seem pretty young to be a professor."

He was a bit older than you.

K: "Haha, yeah. I get that a lot. Don't judge my professionalism though. I know this location seems inappropriate for a professor. Truth is," he began to whisper, "I absolutely love to dance and there aren't many places for that here in Alola. So I come here!"   
"Can't really judge you too much, I'm here as well." You both started laughing.

You thought for a minute and decided to answer his offer, "Um, I would love to see your lab and get a ride pager. It would really come in handy I'm sure. I just have to let G...a friend know that I'm leaving. Wait here."   
K: "Sure thing!"

You left your seat after downing the last of your beer. You started making your way to where you left Guzma. Unfortunately you ran right into him making you fall backwards on your behind.

"Ouch..."   
G: "There you are. Where the hell did you go?" His voice was aggressive and mean. Probably because of his talk with Darla right?  
"Um I-" you were cut off by him pulling you to your feet by your shirt collar.   
"Don't ever leave my sight again! Ya hear me?! Don't forget your place, your STILL a prisoner of team skull!" He was really close to your face as he yelled at you.

'W-what the hell did I do? I just left them to their business...I thought I was a grunt now. Not a...prisoner...'

Tears started to form in your eyes. He let go of you aggressively and put his hand on your back, forcing you to walk out of the cave. Kukui saw you leaving and ran up to the two of you.

K: "Hey! (Your name)! How about that-"

Guzma turned around. You followed soon after with sickness in your stomach. Kukui stopped talking once he realized who you were with.

K: "Ah. Guzma. Didn't think I would see you here of all places." He crossed his arms and had a look of displeasure.

Guzma ignored Kukui and looked at you.   
G: "So, you know this Kumquat?"  
You didn't say anything out of fear of what Guzma would do now. Clearly the two weren't friends.

K: "Now I see why (she/he) was so upset looking at the bar, (she/he) came here with you." Kukui had closed his eyes now with his arms still crossed. He wasn't afraid of Guzma despite Guzma being a little taller than him.   
G: "Oh really now? That's interesting. I'll have to keep that in mind." He looked at you with a glare and you started to shake with fear.   
K: "H-hey wait, what do you mean by that Guzma? You're not going hurt (her/him) right? (She/He) didn't do anything wrong!"   
G: "To you (she/he) didn't. Now if you'll excuse us, we should get going back to our business." He turned around and led you with his arm again. Kukui grabbed his shoulder trying to stop Guzma but Guzma didn't move and kept walking.

K: "Something's not right here..." he said to himself, watching the two of you walk into the dark cave towards the exit. "I have to do something."


	13. Oh Brother

Professor Kukui went to sit back at the bar. He was trying to process the encounter he had just had with you and Guzma. Something wasn't adding up. Guzma seemed more aggressive than usual, but then again, he hadn't seen Guzma since they were kids.

Guzma and Kukui were pretty close in Pokémon School. Guzma's Wimpod and Kukui's Rockruff used to play and train together. When they were old enough, they decided to start the trial journey together. Kukui knew about the rivalry Guzma had with his little sister, so he waited a couple months until Guzma's Birthday so they could start at the same time. They had a blast doing the trials. They were on a role. Guzma finally seemed genuinely happy. This was because he was finally away from his abusive father. However, the boy's took a break from their journey for the holidays. Afterwords, Kukui went to see if Guzma was ready to go. He went up to his house and knocked on the front door. Guzma's dad answered. Kukui was very intimidated by Guzma's dad. Guzma never admitted to being abused by his father in fear of being killed, but Kukui was a smart kid.

****Flashback****

K: "U-uh hi, is Guzma here, yeah?"

Guzma's dad opened the door more, revealing that he had a huge black eye.

GD: "No he's not. He ran off Christmas Day. That boy, I tried to set him straight...but...anyways, sorry Kukui. You're better off trying to finish your trials yourself."

He shut the door and Kukui stared at it for some time before walking back down Route 2.

K: 'How could Guzma just leave and not say bye to me? We were supposed to finish the trials together and become trial captains...I thought he wanted to prove he was stronger than Darla...' he thought as he walked. Tears started to form. He didn't want to take on the trials without his trial partner.

****End Flashback****

So Kukui never finished the island trials. Instead he went back to Pokémon school and received a PPhD. (Philosophy Doctorate of Pokémon) He then became the region professor. In that time he had heard rumors of a gang forming, but paid little attention to them until he heard the name of the leader. Guzma. He was relieved his old friend was still alive, but disappointed by the choices he made. He also felt somewhat responsible for the way Guzma turned out. He could've told someone about Guzma's dad, but didn't. Now, he didn't want to make that mistake again with you. He had the same suspicions towards you as he did to young Guzma.

Back at the bar, Kukui quickly asked the bartender where he could find Darla. If anyone knew how to find Guzma, it was her. The bartender directed him to the dark shadows in the back of the club.

As he approached, he felt vulnerable. He couldn't see a single thing.

Darla: "Professor. Weird to see you here. Having fun?"  
!!!!  
Darla laughed at Kukui's sudden reaction and entered the light.   
K: "Darla! P-please tell me where I can find your brother."  
"Hm. Why?"  
"Please just help me would ya? I feel like that (girl/guy) he's with is in trouble."   
"(She/He) has been in trouble. Duh. That's the missing trial captain's fiancé. Well I guess EX-fiancé. Haha."   
"What?!? That's (your name)?!"  
"Yup."   
"Do you know where they were heading, yeah?"   
"I dunno. Prob back to dumpy Po Town."  
"Po Town. Of course! Thank you Darla! I knew you could be helpful for something!" Kukui started to run off while Darla snapped, "hey! What is that supposed to mean?!"

Now back to you and Guz

The two of you left Dark Dancing Cave and had been walking for some time back to Po Town. You and Guzma hadn't said a word since he snatched your bag from your shoulder and kept it to himself. You didn't have access to your Pokémon yet again.

It started raining again which always seemed to happen when you were feeling down. However, this time it was different. It started to storm. Bad. Lighting struck within less than a minute apart from the other and it reminded you of the great storm that hit Hoenn when you were younger. It rained for days straight all with increased heat from the sun. You remembered thinking it was the end of the world. You made a tree fort with Skitty's Secret Power move and stocked the fort with snacks for your party. By the time you thought your fort was finally ready, the skies cleared and no one seemed to think anything of it. You had heard rumors that legendaries Kyogre and Groudon were fighting, but you didn't have proof.

With the storm getting increasingly dangerous around you and Guzma, Guzma finally caved in (literally lol) and suggested the two of you seek shelter under a nearby cave entrance. It was a small cave. You could see the end from the entrance, but it was just big enough for the two of you to not get hit with rain drops or lightning. You just sat down staring at the outside. You didn't want to talk to Guzma after the way he treated you at Darla's. Plus, you weren't sure if he was still pissed at you for no reason.

Guzma sat down next to you with some distance between. He scratched the back of his head and spoke.

G: "Hey, uh, (your name)? I'm-I'm sorry I lost my temper with ya back there. I didn't mean what I said. You're not a, ya know, prisoner."

You didn't say anything. Just looked down.

G: "Its just Darla-"  
"Stop blaming other people for your actions."

He was shocked you interrupted him, but was more shocked by what you said.

G: "Um what?"  
"You heard me. You're like what, 25? You should know how to control your anger. Besides, I didn't even do anything to you." You looked up at him from the side of your eyes. He just stared at you with a dumb expression of confusion. (You know, with his mouth slightly open and his eyebrow raised up high.)  
"Heh, yeah. Ya right. Never had anyone say that to me."   
"It shows."  
"Well I apologized aight. Done being a baby?"   
"Depends. Are you done being an ass?"  
"You better watch that mouth (princess/prince)!"

'Hadn't heard him call me that in awhile.'

You didn't reply to him. You looked back out of the cave.

He huffed and turned around facing the cave.

'Is he seriously pouting right now?'

You heard a pokeball release behind you. You turned around quick to see if it was one of yours. Instead a huge predator-looking bug came out and hugged Guzma. It had twinkles in its small eyes as it cheered. This was the first time you saw Guzma's Pokémon.

Guzma looked over his shoulder and saw you staring.

G: "Why don't ya take a picture."   
!!!  
G: "Heh. Gotcha."

You turned around really fast to hide your bright red face. Then you thought to yourself.

'That bug seems to like Guzma a lot. I don't know how. But damn. I bet it hasn't even let him go yet.'

You turned back around sneakily only to stare right at Guzma's legs that were right in front of your face. You looked up at him.

G: "So, I don't think this storm is letting up anytime soon. Do ya have any Pokémon that can help start a fire here? Looks like we are camping out for the night."   
"Um yeah, my Flygon knows flamethrower. But he's in my bag that you have strapped to your body." You rolled your eyes and looked forward, still sitting.   
"Hm? Oh yeah. Here." He threw the bag at your side landing on one of your hands. You grabbed the bag, but didn't call out Flygon.

Guzma was getting annoyed by your attitude. It reminded him too much of himself.   
"Ya know what, fine! If you want to be like that, you can just jump on that Flygon and fly yourself the hell away from me! You've been nothing, but a pain ever since those grunts brought you to my crib!"   
You stood up out of anger and started yelling back. The intimidation he had over you was long gone.   
"OH I'VE BEEN A PAIN?! I'm not the one that asked to be kidnapped by your stupid grunts!"

He didn't say anything immediately. He crossed his arms and turned to the side while closing his eyes.   
"Then why are ya still here? I said you could leave." His voice was low.

You looked down, trying to prevent tears from leaving your lids. "I don't have anywhere to go..." 

Guzma opened his eyes to look over at you. His arms were still crossed. Your tears started to flow and there was nothing you could do about it. He noticed and impulsively grabbed you. He said, "I'm-I'm sorry (your name). I knew that. I'm sorry I gave you a reason to leave.."  
His actions started speaking louder than his words. You felt like this apology was legit this time and decided to hug him back. He held you for a long time before grabbing your shoulders and looking at you.   
"So uh, about that flamethrower, ya boy is a bit chilly yo." You both laughed as you called out Flygon.

Now back to Kukui

Kukui knew how strong Guzma was and especially with grunts on his side to help. He knew he needed some strong trainers to back him up if it came down to it. At this time, there wasn't a champion of Alola to help Kukui. Instead, he knew that two strong trainers had just arrived recently for vacation and thought they would be the best help for the task. The trainers were named Red and Blue. They came over from Kanto. It was rumored that they spent most of their time challenging other trainers at the Battle Tree, a place where successful trial goers go to compete.

Kukui arrived in no time thanks to his ride pager. He rode a Charizard right to the tree. There he saw Red and Blue chatting with a young trainer. Well, Blue was chatting. Red was there just to battle.

Kukui ran up to them. 

K: "Alola boys! Sorry to interrupt, but there's a situation that I would like to address to you two."   
B: "Sure thing man, but who are you?"   
K: "Apologies. I'm professor Kukui."   
B: "Ah no way man! What's up!"   
He shook Kukui's hand and brought him in for a bro hug.   
K: "Haha, yes. Alola. Now may I speak to you two in private please?"   
B: "Oh right. Yeah hold on."

Blue turned to the young trainer that had just lost to him.   
B: "Alright little dude, keep training with your Pokémon and come back to challenge me again ok?"  
Trainer: "Ok!"

The boy ran off to the Pokémon center.

K: "Please join me in my lab, yeah, there's a lot I need to discuss."   
B: "Alright professor dude. Red, you ready to go?"  
R: "..."  
B: "Ha, always the silent one. I'll take that as a yes. Lead the way professor K."

Kukui's Lab

Red and Blue were sitting on a beat up couch that Kukui's Rockruff liked to destroy. Kukui was pacing the room in front of them as he explained the situation.

K: "-the missing (girl/boy) goes by the name (your name) and-"  
Blue quickly looked at Red after hearing the name of the missing person. Red continued to look at Kukui, but now had a troubled aura to him.

B: "Wait. Red isn't that-"  
R: "my (sister/brother)."


	14. Mission Failed, We'll Get (Him/Her) Next Time

You woke up hugging Flygon's tail like a body pillow. Flygon was still asleep so you patted it's head to allow it to continue resting in it's pokeball. You searched the small cave to see that Guzma was nowhere to be found.

'Ugh. Now where is he?'

Suddenly, you heard faint yelling between two people in the distance. You exited the cave and slowly walked in the woods towards the sounds. You crouched behind a thick bush to watch Guzma battle against a young trainer. The trainer seemed very young, but ended up beating Guzma.

'Uh oh.'

G: "URG! GUZMA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
The trainer didn't say anything as he called back his Greninja. Guzma called back his Golisopod and marched up to the kid. Guzma then said some words to the trainer and the trainer walked off. You couldn't hear what was being said.

Guzma started walking in your direction, unaware that you were behind the bushes. Once he saw someone spying on him, he cocked his fist back, ready to swing.

"WAIT! It's me!"  
G: "(your name)?! What the hell are you doing in these bushes?! I could've murdered you just now!"He lowered his fist.

'Well that's a bit extreme. I'm sure he couldn't hit that hard. Maybe.'

"W-well you weren't in the cave and I heard yelling, so I came to check it out."  
G: "Whatever. C'mon, we need to hurry up and get back to HQ before Plumeria kills us both. I'm sure she's worried."  
"Uh don't you have a phone to call her on?"

He stopped walking and remembered that he does, in fact, have a phone. He didn't want to admit that he forgot about it, but you could tell anyways. He quickly rummaged through one of his deep pockets until he pulled out a scratched up flip phone. He squinted as he searched the phone book, looking for Plumeria's number. He ignored the multiple missed calls notification from her.

'Guess his phone was on silent. Haha. Such a Guzma.'

You stood waiting with your arms crossed and spoke up, "So who was that kid?"   
"Shhh!" He put the phone up to his ear after he finally found the number. He then distanced the phone from his ear as Plumeria started yelling. You could make out some words like, "answer....why....phone....where....$@&:$...."

G: "Ok. Ok. Yes. I get it. We are heading there now." He then snapped the phone shut and looked at you.   
G: "Aight. Let's go."   
"Ok, but who was that kid you battled?"   
"Nobody."  
"So you just like to battle random kids, but not me?" You elbowed him as the two of you walked.   
"I ain't afraid to battle you, if that's what ya hinting at!" He glared over at you. It was so easy to get this man fired up.   
"Ok then battle me." You said with a smile.   
"Later. Have to get back to HQ. There's an issue there apparently."   
"Issue?"   
"Yeh, I dunno. It's prob nothin'. Plumeria always overreacts."   
"Hm."

The two of you walked and finally made it to Po Town and thru the wall you desperately tried to get around not too long ago.

As the both of you entered, you observed the back of three men talking to Plumeria.

P: "UGH, finally. There they are ok? Talk to them. I'm done." She stormed off outside of the mansion.

The three men turned around to look at you and Guzma.

"Red?!?!?" You yelled as you ran up to your brother, embracing him with a large hug.   
G: "Kukui? What the hell are you doing here? And in my own home."

Kukui walked up to Guzma and left Red and Blue to talk to you.

K: "I'm here to save poor (your name) from the likes of you, Guzma. I know (she's/he's) the missing fiancé that was in the news last week."

You overheard Kukui and let go of Red so that you could pay attention to Guzma's reply.

Guzma paused and squinted his eyes. His hands wee on his hips. He then replied back in a belittling voice.

G: "Yall...............are..............STUPID! Ha! Ya think ya got it allllll figured out don't ya boys? Ya think you're just gonna come up in my crib and start accusing me of kidnapping little (miss/mister) (your name)? Well. Think again. Unless all three of ya are completely blind, ya would've recognized how (your name) has changed (her/his) look to match ours. (She's/He's) one of us now! Like it or not."

Blue: "Hey man, how do we know you didn't just force (her/him) to change?"   
G: "Well. Ask (her/him) then. Go on (your name. Tell them how it was your decision to join."

You paused and looked at your older brother who was awaiting your reply. You didn't want to disappoint him, but you also didn't want to lie. Even though team skull did kidnap you, you willingly changed your hair and clothes to match them and you had multiple chances to leave, but didn't. You wanted to stay there, with Guzma, your captor.

"I-I-I did join Team Skull..."  
B: "(your name), how could you do something like this?"

Both Red and Blue looked very disappointed. You grew up with both of them and saw them both as your older brothers. After feeling sad about disappointing them you quickly became angry and defensive.

"Don't even look at me like that Red! You're the one that left me with mom and dad to move to Kanto! You left me! Left me to deal with their overbearing ways by myself!" Tears started to form, "You were the only one that helped me get through all their craziness and then you just left without saying goodbye! I know you don't talk much, but you could've at least sent a letter..."

Red remained silent and looked away, closing his eyes. He regretted leaving you, but also had to pursue his own dreams away from your parents. They wanted him to work at the weather lab with yall's father. But Red wanted to become a Pokémon master. After a couple years went by, you hadn't heard anything about where he was. It wasn't until you ran off to live in Orre before you saw a news channel broadcasting that he had become champion of the Kanto league. That is how you found out about where your brother was. Not by letter or phone call. But by some beat up, Team Snagem Tv.

After seeing you break down, Guzma came over to comfort you.

G: "Wow. Some brother you are. Pfft. Cmon (your name), you don't need these clowns."

He started walking you up the stairs of the mansion to his room. Kukui called out to Guzma, "Guzma! Wait! I'm not done talking to you!"   
G: "I don't care Kukui! Give it a rest. Your rescue mission failed, learn to take a failure why don't ya! I know you're not used to it!"

Kukui didn't say anything and instead turned to Red and Blue. Blue was trying to comfort Red.

B: "It's ok Red. She's an adult now. She can take care of herself. I know it's not the most ideal thing for her to be doing, but if she wants to be here, then she can do what she wants. She will forgive you in time man."   
R: "..."  
K: "Sorry boys, I'm sorry I drug the two of you here. I could've sworn (your name) was in danger. Guess not. I'll be seeing ya."

Kukui left the mansion to head back to either his lab or probably Dark Dancing Cave to drink away this incredibly awkward failure.

B: "C'mon Red, lets go get some of this frustration out at the Battle Tree. Battling always makes you feel better."

Red and Blue left the mansion as well.

Up in Guzma's room, Guzma was brewing up some Tapu Cocoa. You had calmed down a lot while you waited for the drink and wiped away tears with your long sleeves. You smiled once you saw Guzma walking carefully over to you sitting on the bed. He had two mugs in each hand, filled to the top and then topped with whipped cream. One mug had Wimpod artwork on it while the other one was in the shape of a Stuffle face.

"Haha, nice mugs!" You said with a light chuckle.   
G: "Hey now, these mugs are collector's items." He said trying to defend himself. He then handed you your mug and sat across from you on the bed. It was a huge bed.   
"Haha yeah I bet."   
"Just hush and enjoy the sweet Tapu Cocoa. I'm a professional at making this, just so ya know."   
"Oh really? Hmm I guess I'm pretty lucky then huh?"   
"Damn straight." He took a big swig of the cocoa.

'The man likes him some Tapu Cocoa. Damn! Haha!'

G: "So, if ya don't mind me askin', that was really your brother? You never said anything about having siblings?"   
"Oh. Yeah. I guess I didn't say anything, because he decided to remove himself as a brother."  
"That's pretty messed up that he left ya like that. What a jerk."  
"Yeah I know. Red doesn't mean any harm though. He just couldn't handle our parents anymore. I can't be too mad at him, I ran away too." You sipped the cocoa.   
"Yeah, well I wouldn't just leave ya like that."

You paused trying to figure out what Guzma meant by that comment.

'Does Guzma have feelings for me?'

Guzma became nervous within the silence and tried to back up his statement.

G: "I, uh, I mean, everyone in team skull is my fam. We have to look out for each other and, uh, stuff. Ya know?"  
"Oh, uh yeah, that's really nice of you and Plumeria to do that for all these teens."   
Guzma was sipping his cocoa and hummed a "uh huh" while he drank.

"What time is it? Im so emotionally and physically exhausted. This cocoa made me even more sleepy. Haha."   
G: "Oh. Ha yeah, um if you want, you can take a nap. I'll shut the curtains so it can be dark. I've got some business to attend to downstairs. You'll be able to sleep uninterrupted."   
"Ok! That sounds great! Thanks!"

Guzma pulled all the tall, black-out curtains over the windows while you burrowed into the thick comforter and sheets. You then asked Guzma a question before drifting completely asleep.

"Hey Guzma?"  
"Yeah (princess/prince)?"  
"Was Darla the one that delivered the letter to my fiancé?"  
"Nah. But we will continue that mystery tomorrow ok? Now get some rest you lil nugget."

You had a confused smile, but then quickly drifted to sleep.

Guzma came up to you and pulled the covers over your shoulder. He then swept a hair out of your face without waking you up. Something about you made him want to protect and take care of you. He didn't know what it was, but it gave him a sense of accomplishment in his life.


	15. The Dim Lit Room

Slowly waking up from your nap, you realized the room you were in was pitch black now. The curtains, that Guzma pulled over the windows to block out the sun, were now blocking out the moonlight.

'How long was I asleep?'

Without leaving the bed, you reached down to grab your bag that was laying on the floor. You couldn't see anything, but felt it and pulled it up onto the bed.

'Oh! It's 2 in the morning. I bet everyone's asleep now. Is Guzma in here? I don't hear him snoring.'

You turned on the flashlight on your phone and started searching the room. Nothing.

'Hm. It's so quiet. Too quiet. I know, I'll send out Rockruff to help me search for Guzma. I would hate for Guzma to have to sleep on the floor somewhere just because I was still sleeping in his bed.'

You searched your bag and found Rockruff's pokeball.

"Come on out buddy!"  
"rrrrrRuff!"  
"Ok, let's go do some exploring! But we have to be quiet ok? No barking now."

Rockruff nodded in agreement and the two of you proceeded out of the room with the phone's flashlight. Once you opened the door of Guzma's room, the moonlight was shining through the big, glass window from the front of the mansion. You turned off the phone since you could see now.

"Ok Ruff, do you smell Guzma anywhere? Haha, he should have a strong scent."

Rockruff sniffed around a little bit. He was still just a pup, but thought he heard something and decided to walk towards it. You followed closely behind.

Both of you walked down the stairs without making much of a sound. There were grunts sleeping everywhere. On the floor, on stair steps, on piles of junk, etc. None of them woke up. Rockruff continued pretending to sniff the surroundings and started walking down a large hallway.

"We've never been over here Rockruff. Are you sure this is the way?"

Rockruff continued walking. He could hear someone talking from the back of the mansion and you started to hear it too.

At the back of the mansion was a big, industrial kitchen. Of course no one was cooking, but you walked low to the ground in case the mystery person was close by. Rockruff perked its head up and suddenly the two of you heard the talking again followed by loud footsteps. The voice was much louder now.

!!!  
You whisper yelled, "Rockruff! Let's hide in here! Quick!"

You both hid in a kitchen cabinet with the door slightly cracked. You couldn't shut it all the way.

Guzma stormed into the kitchen. He was yelling to someone on his scratched up flip phone.

G: "I don't care what ya did, it wasn't your place! I had everything under control!......YES!....."

He was pacing around the kitchen angrily while he spoke. You had one hand covering your mouth and one covering Rockruff's so that the two of you wouldn't accidentally breathe too loud. You did not want him to find y'all. Guzma almost hit you the last time you "spied" on him.

G: "Listen, I'm done! I'm done helping ya! You just made this situation a million times more difficult ok!.....I AINT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE! TEAM SKULL DONT NEED YOUR SUPPORT AND NEITHER DOES YA BOY! BYE!"

Just then, he slammed the phone onto the counter top, above you and Rockruff. It made the two of you gasp and then tightly cover your mouths more. Your breathing was rapid and you were worried what Guzma would do if he caught you eavesdropping on this important conversation.

Guzma let out a deep sigh and said, "Shit, need to get a new phone. Again."

He left the kitchen right when Rockruff's bushy tail opened the cabinet door on accident. Luckily Guzma didn't see. After a moment, you both let out a huge sigh of relief.

You smiled at Rockruff and said, "Woo, that was a close one. Ok, now we need to sneak back up to Guzma's room before he thinks we escaped. C'mon."

The two of you quickly, but quietly tip toed through the large hallway, crouching behind piles of junk at the slightest sound. There was no telling where Guzma went off to. You also started wondering who he was on the phone with. He seemed pissed. The only person you could think of was Kukui, but that conversation wouldn't really make sense. Y'all just saw Kukui. Guzma had no interest in speaking to him.

In the middle of your brainstorm a hand came up behind you and covered your mouth while mystery arms pinned your own. You were pulled into a dark bedroom that was next to you in the hallway. Rockruff thought you were still walking behind him and didn't notice the situation.

In the dark bedroom you were put on a chair and then tied with rope. As the hand left your mouth, the mystery person gave you no time to yell. A dirty sock was put in your mouth.

"Mmhhnnng!"  
???: "Quiet (girly/boy)! We wouldn't want to wake boss up now would we?"

The voice belonged to a male around your age. You couldn't see him, but could feel the malicious grin following his venomous tone. Your heart was pounding. You suddenly wished Guzma had caught you in the kitchen.

???: "Here, let me see what this face of yours has to offer."

He pulled a string above you which turned on a dim bulb. It was hanging right above you and flickered. He moved close to your face and you could now see that he was a very muscular and intimidating grunt. Not like the grunts you were used to looking at that were scrawny and humorous. This grunt stared at your bright eyes with his dark ones, feeding off of your fear. He reeked of alcohol.

???: "Ah yes. I can see why ole Guzma has kept you around. Haha."

He stepped back into the darkness where you couldn't see him.

???: "The names Grant, darling. I'm a pretty high ranked grunt around here. I'm sure you've heard about me."

This sounded all too familiar.

Flashback

Guzma cut you off, "I'm sure you've heard of us." He crossed his arms and laughed.   
"Yeah. I heard that you've been stealing equipment, people's Pokémon, and now apparently people too!" You snapped back.

Flashback Over

Grant came back into the light.

GR: "Anyways, its time to have a little bit of fun!"

He lunged at you.

***Rockruff***

Meanwhile, Rockruff managed to walk all the way back to Guzma'a room. He poked his head inside to see Guzma looking around and then quickly noticed Rockruff.

G: "Rockruff? Where is your trainer?! I've been looking for (her/him)."

Rockruff lowered his tail and ears when he saw Guzma then looked behind himself. You weren't there. His tail and ears sprung back up in confusion.

Guzma crouched down and asked Rockruff in a concerned voice, "Was (she/he) supposed to be behind you buddy?"  
Rockruff nodded.   
"Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this. This is a big mansion. Help me find (her/him) ok?"

Guzma and Rockruff ran downstairs jumping over sleeping grunts. They searched multiple rooms only to find more sleeping grunts with no sign of you.

G: *pant pant* "Where...the hell...is (she/he)?"  
Rockruff looked up at him with a worried expression.

Suddenly they heard something loud fall in one of the rooms. They ran down the hallway and Guzma tried a couple doors before realizing one was locked.

He stood back, puffed his chest out, then kicked the door down. Dust flew everywhere and it took a couple seconds to see Grant on top of you tied to a chair under the dim light. The chair had fallen so that the back of your head was against the floor. You were struggling as Grant tried to kiss your face in multiple spots.

Grant was in such a drunk trance that he didn't notice Guzma kicking down the door.

G: "GRANT! Get the $@&% off of (her/him)!"   
GR: "hmm? Oh! B-boss...I was just...-"

Guzma cut him off by lifting him up off of you and decking him right in the face. He knocked Grant out with one hit. You just stared up at the situation. There wasn't much else you could do. 

Guzma almost hit him a second time, but knew he would probably kill him if he did.

"Mhmmhhhfffff!"  
G: "Huh?" He snapped back into reality, "Oh! (Your name)!"

He got the sock out of your mouth and pulled the rope off. The man was strong.

G: "Oh my god, (your name), are you ok? I-I'm so sorry this happened. Grant is notorious for doing shit like this...I should've-"  
"Guzma"  
Guzma stopped rambling.   
"I'm fine. Thank you for coming to help me, you too Rockruff."

Rockruff came to lick your hand.

G: "Are-are you sure? Did he...do anything?"   
"Other than get slobber on my face, nah. I'm used to this kind of thing happening now."  
"Oh....I see."  
"Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I just mean that I've been around a lot of...rough people in my life. That's all."   
"(Your name), its-its just not safe for you here. Something bad almost happened to you. You are better off living with people that are, ya know, not in a gang. Tomorrow, I'll give you some money to get your own place since I know you don't have anywhere to go right now. You'll be safer there."

You thought for a second. This was really nice of Guzma, but at the same time, you didn't want to leave. You sat down on the floor. Grant was still knocked out next to you, face down.

'What is wrong with you (your name)?! Why do you want to stay in a place like this? There is danger all around. You are weak. Your Pokémon aren't, but they aren't always around to save you and neither is Guzma. At least I don't think. Ugh! Stop!'

Guzma could see that you were troubled by something.

G: "Tell me."   
"Huh?"  
"Tell. Me."   
"Tell you what?"   
"Tell me why you don't want to leave." His voice was calm and serious.   
"I-I....I don't know ok! I guess I crave the danger! I guess I crave being on the bad side! I-I guess...."   
"Guess what?"  
"I GUESS I KIND OF LIKE YOU!" You blurted out then realized what you had said. It was something that had been forming in your thoughts, but you wouldn't allow it to completely come through your mind, now it came out of your mouth.

Guzma was shocked, but not as much as you would think. He didn't know how to reply, so instead he grabbed you into a hug. It took you a couple seconds and then you hugged him back. It felt right. For once, something in your life felt right.

At your feet, Grant started to rustle. Guzma kicked his head, knocking him out again. He wasn't ready to break the hug just yet.


	16. Mom and Dad Know What's Bad

You hardly slept that night due to your all day nap, but enjoyed laying under Guzma's arm as he slept. You didn't want to move even though he was violently snoring in your ear. It was actually sort of cute in a weird, team skull way.

Eventually, you grew impatient and decided to sling open the curtains. High beams of light shot out onto Guzma's face.

G: "DAMN! What the hell is wrong with you (girl/boy)?! Ya boy can never get some sleep around here!"   
"C'moooooooooon! It's like 10am Guzma! You promised me we would get to the bottom of that letter delivery today!"  
"Ugh. 5 more minutes mom..." he turned over onto his stomach, placing a pillow over his head.

You stepped back and took off running towards the bed, jumping over the bed frame. You landed right on Guzma's back and yelled out, "Haha! No! Get up now! The (princess/prince) is hungry!"

He turned around and playfully pushed you off the bed.

"GUZMA!"   
G: "Haha ya such a weakling."

You made a fake pouting face as he looked over the side of the bed. He saw you sitting there with your legs criss crossed as well as your arms.

G: "Ugh, fine. You're so needy. Haha"   
"YAY!"

You jumped up and ran out the door. 

***After Breakdast***

You and Guzma were walking out of the mansion to continue on the letter mystery.

"So, what's the plan?"  
G: "Oh, we are gonna go ask your ex-fiancé who gave him the letter."

You stopped.

"Wait...WHAT?! I-I can't do that?! He doesn't want to see me I'm sure."   
G: "Do ya wanna find out who got in ya business or not (princess/prince)?" His arms were crossed. He wanted nothing more than to go back upstairs and sleep with you next to him.   
"Fine. But I don't like this plan. Just FYI."   
"Haha, so sassy. I love it."

You hit his arm and carried on towards your ex's house, aka your old house.

***Arrived***

As soon as you recognized the surroundings, your heart began to pick up speed. You really didn't want to see (ex fiancé).

'Ugh, who am I kidding? I can't do this? The way he looked at me last time...no. I'm not doing this. I can't.'

You stopped and Guzma turned around to the sound of missing footsteps that were supposed to be behind him.

G: "It'll be fine (your name). C'mon, I'll be right there with ya."   
"I can't."   
"Thought you didn't love em?"   
"I don't! I never did it's just that-"  
???: "(your name)?"

You turned around to see that your ex fiancé was behind you. He had dropped all his groceries after hearing what you just said and seeing you.

"(Exfiance) I-I I didn't mean that, I mean, I did love you just not-"  
ExF: "(your name), shhh shhh, it's really ok."  
"No it's not." Your head fell to look at the ground. You were so ashamed and embarrassed. This is exactly what you didn't want to happen.

ExF: "No really (your name), I kind of have some things I need to tell you."   
"Oh?" You looked back up at him.  
ExF: "Please, (your name) and um Guzma was it? Join me inside. I was just about to brew some Cherubi Tea." (No Cherubi's were harmed for the making of this chapter. It's just the name of the tea ;)

G: "Sure man, we would love to."   
"Uh ok."

All three of you proceeded into the cottage that you once called home. You and Guzma sat on the couch while (ExFiance) brewed tea in the kitchen.

"I really like what you've done with the place (ExFiance)." You said awkwardly, trying to break the silence.   
ExF: "Oh thank you! I have a box of your stuff if you would like it." He was surprisingly calm and humble.   
"Ummm-"  
G: "I'll grab it on our way out thanks."   
ExF: "Sure! Well anyways," he brought three cherubi teas on a tray and sat them down on the coffee table in front of you and Guzma. (ExFiance) grabbed one and sat on a different couch to face the two of you. Guzma hated tea. He was a Tapu Cocoa man. He pretended to drink the fancy tea anyways. (ExFiance) continued, "I've been needing to tell you some things (your name) ever since our encounter the other day. I really want to apologize for how I acted."   
"Oh, please do not worry about that. I'm the one at fault."   
ExF: "No, my reaction was merely fake actually. I just overdid it. I was entirely too rude."   
"Fake?"  
ExF: "Yes. Um, I hate to tell you this, but your parents, they might not be who you think they are...."

'Nah. I know they are terrible parents.'

ExF: "....y-your, excuse me, your parents work for team aqua (your name)..." he awkwardly sipped his tea. Guzma put his tea back on the tray and looked over at you.   
"........"  
G: "(your name) a-are you ok?"   
"........"  
ExF: "I'm so sorry (your name). I should've told you as soon as we arrived in the Alola region. I didn't want to upset you." Now his head was down out of shame.   
"Ok...so you're telling me MY parents are apart of team aqua?"  
ExF: "Leader and Admin actually, but yes."  
"..................................WHAT?!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU $&@%€ing KIDDING ME?!"  
G: "Let's just calm down a lil. Lets see what else he has to say." Guzma was actually intimidated by you for once.   
"NO! I CANT CALM DOWN! THOSE ASSHOLES PUT ME THROUGH ABSOLUTE HELL FOR JOINING TEAM SNAGEM! THEY MADE ME FEEL LIKE THE WORST TYPE OF PERSON! I MEAN, AT LEAST I DIDNT TRY TO FLOOD THE WHOLE DAMN REGION LIKE THEM!"   
ExF: "I understand why you are upset (your name). Its been a secret amongst everyone for quite some time."   
"I just want to know how you knew before me, their (daughter/son)." You sat back down to try and calm yourself. Guzma hesitantly put his hand on your shoulder.   
ExF: "Well, you know my family has worked for the weather research lab forever right?"  
"Yeah. My dad was supposed to be working alongside yours. What about it?"  
ExF: "Well yes, he did, for awhile. But he became obsessed with the weather patterns and the research done on Kyogre. It drove him crazy, no offense."   
"None taken."   
ExF: "He was fired from the lab and that's what led him to create team aqua. Your mother followed alongside him just recently. Again, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."   
"Yeah yeah whatever, but I want to know why you and me are involved."   
ExF: "Oh right. Well your dad came to the weather station after your return from Orre. He was furious that you joined snagem. He then threatened my family and the lab for no reason. Guzma, Archie, (your name)'s dad, is a built dude. He could've killed my dad with his bare hands."   
G: "Go on."   
ExF: "So my dad offered me to marry (your name) so that I could keep an eye on (her/him) and prevent (her/him) from joining anymore crime organizations. (Your name), your dad knew I was wanting to be a trial leader and knew that it paid well enough for you not to work, so he accepted the offer."   
".....*sigh*.....this...this is crazy. I knew my parents were awful, but this is just....I don't even know."   
G: "This is wack yo."   
"Yeah. That."   
ExF: "Yes I know. I completely panicked whenever I realized you were kidnapped. I had to lie to Archie every time he called to check up on us. I panicked even more when I found out you had joined team skull. I'm sorry! I should've told you then, but I was so afraid of what your mom and dad would do to my family. I had to leave."   
"Ok. Well, what are we going to do now? We both don't want anybody getting hurt."   
ExF: "Well, I guess you could come and take pictures to send to them every so often, and then call them sometimes to touch base-"  
G: "Are y'all stupid? Nah bruh, you two need to stand up for yourselves. Tell that dad of yours to come down here. I can take 'em." Guzma puffed out his chest.   
"Guzma...we can't. He's just too strong."   
ExF: "(your name) is right. He would destroy us. His team has been causing problems for at least 10 years I believe. He started it when we were very young."

Guzma turned to you and looked deep in your eyes.

G: "(your name), let's just go to them then. Let's take down team aqua...together. Team skull versus team aqua. I know we can do it. I've seen ya Pokémon team, they are some tough cuties."   
"I-I-"  
G: "I believe in ya (your name)." He smiled.

You paused for a minute. You let the rage come back to you from finding out the truth about your parents. Maybe this is what you needed to do to have some closure in your life.

"Ok. I'll do it."   
G: "Yes! That's what I like to hear! Yeah!"

(ExFiance) grabbed your hand as you stood up.   
ExF: "Wait (your name)! Are you sure about this?"  
"I have to do this (ExFiance). For your family, for Red, and for me."   
ExF: "I understand." He let go of your hand.

As you and Guzma said your goodbyes to (ExFiance), Guzma grabbed your small box of belongings. Before stepping out the door you turned back to (ExFiance) and asked, "Oh right, haha, almost forgot. The reason we came to see you in the first place was to ask you who gave you the letter that said I was leaving you."   
ExF: "Oh. Um, it was some tall lady. She had a dark hoodie on. I couldn't quite see her face. Why?"  
G: "She was just wondering. C'mon now (your name)."   
"Oh, um ok. Goodbye (ExFiance)."   
ExF: "Goodbye (your name). Please be careful."


	17. The Text

You and Guzma made it back to Po Town and were waiting for dinner to be served. The two of you waited up in Guzma's room. You sat on the bed, looking at your phone; while Guzma made a phone call. (He stopped in a town on yalls way back to get a new phone. Ya know, since he smashed his other one.)

G: "I need a favor........ugh fine, I'm sorry I yelled last time aight? Please just, this is serious business.............I need 33 tickets to the Hoenn Region...........................maybe it is about (her/him). So what?..........yeah.....yeah......ok. Thanks." *shuts phone calmly*

You spoke without looking up from your phone, "who was that?"  
G: "Just someone that's helping us get to Hoenn."

You looked up and became excited.   
"Really?!"  
"Yyyyyyep." He smiled too.   
"That's great Guzma! If only it were for a vacation and not to go destroy my parent's evil organization. Haha." You said as if this was a normal situation.   
"Ha, yeah. A vacation with you would be...interesting." He winked as he made that shit eating grin.

You threw a pillow at him.   
"Hush!"  
"Haha I'm just kiddin'. Ya seem like someone that takes things slow. As in Slowpoke slow. Heh."   
"Well maybe I do! But from what I remember I said I kinda like you. I didn't say I completely did." You sat there with your arms crossed. Now you were the one with the shit eating grin.   
"Oh really now? Well maybe after I help you kick your parents asses, you'll, I dunno, lllllllooooooovvvvvvveeeeeee me." He threw the pillow back to you, hitting you in the face lightly.   
"Hey! Haha we will see about that!"

Just then, you heard a bell ring, meaning that dinner was ready. You heard multiple "yay!"s and "finally!"s from outside the door following the bell. The grunts were starving, so you and Guzma had to quickly make it down there before it was all gone. Though, you're sure they would never not leave some for the boss.

In the mess hall, Guzma finished eating and stood up on the table.

'What the hell is he doing?'

G: "Ahem, listen up boys!"  
Plumeria: "Hey!" She said angrily.   
G: "And girls of course. Anyways, I've got an announcement. I'm taking 30 of the strongest grunts with me over to the Hoenn region. We will be putting an end to team aqua."

The grunts gasped and whispered to each other.

G: "If you think you've got what it takes, meet us in the foyer tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock. SHARP!"

He then sat back down to let you finish eating.

"So what if only 20 show up in the morning?"  
G: "then only 20 are going."   
You stared at him, slightly worried.   
G: "listen (princess/prince), we don't even really need these grunts going with us. I'm sure we can take down your parents with our combined strength. It's just gonna be nice to have some back up if team aqua grunts start wastin' our time."   
"Oh ok. That makes sense."  
"Yeah, ya boy has it all figured out."

***The Next Morning***

You were still asleep. Guzma was surprisingly up early. He walked over to your side of the bed after he got dressed and packed up. He didn't want to disturb you at first. He then caressed your cheek saying, "time to get up (princess/prince)."   
"Huh what? Oh Arceus, what time is it?"   
"Don't worry, I've got all of our things packed. Ya didn't have much with you in the first place haha, so ya just need to get dressed and ready to leave."

'That was so nice of him. I never thought I would be seeing Guzma, my captor, like this. He went from pinning me up against a wall to caressing my cheek. What is happening?"

G: "So are ya gonna get up or do I have to help with that too? Haha."   
"Oh sorry! Still out of it, haha. Yeah I'll be ready to go in about 5 minutes."   
"Sounds tight. Aight, I'm gonna go see if the grunts are ready and willing to go."

You put on your oversized, striped team skull pullover and your black shorts. You then pulled up your tall black socks and slipped on your black and white tennis shoes. After, you went into the bathroom to brush your purple hair.

'Wonder if my parents will even recognize me.'

You then walked downstairs to a shocking amount of grunts, all holding duffle bags. You walked up to Guzma who was reading a list.

"Wow, nice turnout!"   
A grunt spoke up: "We are fam, yo! We will always be there to help da boss!" The grunt was moving around in a weird way, but you were still charmed by his words.   
G: "Ok skulls, lets go!"   
The grunts cheered. They were so excited to be leaving. They probably haven't been outside of Alola.

***At the Airport***

The grunts were acting up and being loud, but it didn't really bother you. Plumeria was with y'all and tried to calm them down as much as she could. She had to be the mother so Guzma could ask the airport staff where their plane was.

Staff: "U-Um its 57D s-sir." She knew about team skull and their destructive leader, Guzma. She was afraid of them.   
G: "Thanks doll. Aight fellas, 57D."   
A small grunt spoke out, "57D-eez Nutz!"   
The grunts laughed and took off running towards their terminal. Plumeria rolled her eyes and walked after them. You and Guzma walked together.

G: "Nervous?"  
"Huh? Oh nah. I'm good."  
"Ya seem a lil quiet."  
"I wish I could've talked to Red again. I don't know if he knows."   
"Can you call him?"  
"I don't have his number."   
"Hmm...well, I know someone that probably does..."

Y'all were surprisingly early for the flight. The plane hadn't even arrived yet. It gave you and Guzma enough time to call someone at the video phone booth.

"Who are you going to call?"

Guzma ignored. He already had the phone up to his ear and the screen was trying to connect. He didn't seem thrilled to be calling whoever was on the other line. Then, the screen showed a familiar face. Kukui.

K: "Guzma...here to rub my failure in my face some more?"   
G: "Negative kumquat. I need (your name's) brother's number."   
K: "Why should I help you Guzma?"

You grabbed the phone and came into view.

"Please Kukui, for me?"  
K: "Oh, hey (your name). Um...ok here."

He called out the number. You thanked him and said goodbye.

G: "So are ya gonna to call him?"  
"Nah, he hates talking. I'm going to text him."  
"Aight, let's head back to the terminal then. I'm sure Plums needs some help with the grunts."

You sat back in the waiting area while Guzma and Plumeria kept an eye on the grunts. You leaned back in your chair and sent a text to your brother that reads: Hey Red, it's (your name). Just wanted to let you know that I'm going home to take care of some business with mom and dad.

Ten minutes went by before you got a reply: So, you know the truth?

'This man is really going to take 10 min. just to send that? Ugh.'

You replied: Yes. Why didn't you tell me?

He replied: I didn't know how to contact you. You know I'm bad at communicating. I ran off after Dad tried to get me to join them. By the time I came back to Hoenn to tell you, you were gone with rumors of joining snagem.

'Well that makes sense.'

You: It's ok Red. I'm going to set things straight. Love you bro.

His reply: Please be careful (your name). You know how strong their Pokémon were. They are only stronger now. But I'll be rooting for you. Love ya.

You: Come help us Red. You're champion of Kanto. We need you.

After you sent that text, they called for boarding. Only team skull was on the flight. You weren't sure if other people changed their plane after seeing all the grunts or if people just didn't want to go to Hoenn at the same time as y'all.

G: "(your name)! C'mon ya Slowpoke!"  
"I'm coming!"

***After a Few Hours on the Plane***

Grunts were still acting up and causing the flight attendants to have anxiety attacks, but you just sat there with your thoughts.

'I wonder if Red has replied back yet. He should be here. I should've asked him yesterday so he could be on the plane with us. Ugh, I'm such a fool. Can we really bring down team aqua? Team skull doesn't really compare to team aqua. I really don't even know if Guzma is as strong as he says he is. He hasn't battled me yet. He lost to a kid back in those woods. How is he supposed to-"

Flight Attendant: "Peanuts (miss/sir)?"   
Grunt in the distance: "Get some of deez nutz yo! They da bomb!"   
"Oh! Um no thanks."

The flight attendant asked Guzma and he got a pack. The flight attendant then slugged up to the next row.

G: "Ya sure you're ok (your name)?"  
"I'm just anxious is all. I'm fine. Do you know where we will be staying?"  
"Yeh, I got us hooked up in...Slateport? Wherever we are landing this plane is where I booked the hotel."   
"Oh yeah, Slateport. It's a nice city. That'll work."  
"Which town does ya parents live in?"   
"Lillycove. It's a big city. They have a huge department store, and it's on the water. Perfect place for two gang leaders. Hmph." You crossed your arms and looked out the window.

Guzma hesitated but asked, "Are you mad that they didn't ask you to join?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I-I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. Just..never mind."   
"Nah. It's fine. I was sort of wondering, but I guess they thought I was too weak or already sold my soul to snagem haha. Who knows?"   
"Ha, I love how positive ya are."   
"Ha thanks, I try."

It was a long trip to Hoenn. The last few hours were completely silent as everyone except yourself fell asleep. Your thoughts prevented you from sleeping. You woke up Guzma as soon as y'all landed in Slateport. It was dark out and very late in the night.

As soon as you exited the plane, you checked your phone. A message came through from Red. He said: Hey (your name), I am unable to make it to Hoenn, but I will be cheering you on. Good luck. -Red

'That's strange.'   
G: "(your name), a lil help here (princess/prince)? Where the hell is this hotel?"   
"Haha sorry! It's this way!"

You and the rest of team skull walked down the streets of Slateport to your hotel. The confusion from Red's last message was in the back of your mind. Little did you know, that wasn't Red replying from Red's phone.


	18. Little Kid in Littleroot

Team skull invaded the Slateport hotel. Luckily most of the grunts were still tired. Some offered to sleep on the floor in the lobby, but Guzma already had rooms booked for them. Plus, the hotel staff would never allow such a thing. You opened the door to your room. You and Guzma shared a room. As you walked in you noticed that there were two separate queen beds, that the room was pretty big, and was a suite. It had a kitchen, large bathroom (The kind Guzma likes), and an ocean view.

"Wow Guzma, this room is-"  
G: "Nice huh? Yeah I'm pretty shocked myself."   
"Oh you didn't book them?"  
"Nah, the...the person helping us out, did all this."  
"Oh ok. Nice."

'Who is this nice person. They must be loaded to be getting 33 plane tickets and all these nice rooms for us.'

***Next Morning***

You had a decent night of sleep. You didn't sleep at all on the plane ride, and you were exhausted. When you got up, Guzma was still asleep so you went over to the balcony that overlooked the ocean. The sweet smell of salty air came back to you as well as your childhood memories. Memories of you playing on the beach with Red played out in your mind.

'Red.....RED?!'

You just remembered that weird text that he sent. It wasn't the way he was normally texting, but maybe he was just busy?

Guzma slid open the door to the balcony.

G: "Mornin' (princess/prince)."  
"Good morning."  
"What's the plan for today?"  
"I'm not sure. We need to find out where the team aqua hideout is. I don't want to show up at my parent's house unannounced. I want to catch them in the act of working as team aqua."   
"Yeah I gotcha. Hmmm...know anyone that's been to the base? Did your bro ever go there?"  
"No, he ran away as soon as they offered him to join. Ummm...OH! May and Brendan! They defeated the elite four and were rumored to having already defeated team aqua a long time ago!"  
"But team aqua is still around."   
"Yeah I don't know. We just need to talk to them. I think they live in Littleroot."   
"Aight. Do the skulls need to come?"  
"Nah. We should be fine. Littleroot is a small town. Just tell them to go jump in the ocean or something."  
"Ya got it babe."

You blushed as he left the room. He was still shirtless and in boxers. He didn't care though. He went to Plumeria's room so she could handle the grunts. She wasn't thrilled, but she was looking forward to tanning on the beach. The sun rays were a lot harsher there in Hoenn for some weird reason.

***Arriving in LittleRoot***

The two of you hopped onto Flygon and flew right to Littleroot. You've traveled all over Hoenn when you were little, so Flygon knew exactly where to go.

G: "Man, ya weren't kiddin'. This town is tiny."   
"Haha ye-"  
???: "Hiya!"

A small toddler was standing right in front of y'all and both of you didn't even see her at first. She had dark brown hair that was half pulled up. She also wore a giant bow in her hair that was bigger than her face. She had an ice cream cone in one hand a poochyena plush in the other.

"Oh! Hi there!" You crouched to her level. Guzma followed.   
Toddler: "I'm June!"  
G: "like the month?"   
Toddler: "huh?"  
???: "June! There you are! I told you to stop run-Oh! I'm sorry! Was June holding the two of you up? She thinks she's older than what she is. Haha excuse her."

You and Guzma looked up to see a tall woman with light brown hair holding June on her hip.

"Hey, are you May?"   
M: "Sure am!" She said with a smile.   
"Haha! Great! We actually came here to talk to you! Is Brendan also here? Oh and I'm (your name) and this is Guzma."   
M: "Nice to meet y'all! Yes, he is back at home. Please, come over!"   
J: "Yay!"   
"Haha!"

***Inside May and Brendan's House***

M: "Bren, we have guests!" She crouched to let June down. She then told her to go play upstairs for awhile. June listened with a pout on her face. Brendan came downstairs and passed June. He ruffled her hair as he passed.

B: "Hey there!"  
M: "Bren, this couple wants to ask us a few things!"

'Couple?!'

"Um yes, you see, it's about team aqua."  
M: "Oh?"  
"We need to know where their hideout is."   
B: "We disbanded team aqua years ago I thought? Why do you want to go to their hideout?"  
G: "They are still around."  
"Archie and Shelly...are...are my parents..." It was hard to admit such a thing considering team aqua almost killed lots of Pokémon and people.   
B: "Whaaaa?! I didn't know they were even married?"  
M: "Same. I'm sorry to hear that."   
B: "Well, their hideout is located in an ocean cave off of Lillycove. You'll need surf to get to it. Also, it is nearly impossible to sneak in there with it being a cave and all. You'll need a strong team. May and I would help you, but we have June now. We can't be doing those dangerous adventures like in the past."  
"I understand. It's fine. Thank you so much for your help."   
M: "We wish y'all luck (your name) and Guzma. Please be careful. Last time they almost flooded the region. There's no telling what they have up their sleeve now."   
G: "We will. Thanks."

You and Guzma left after saying goodbye to Brendan, May, and June. Guzma promised he would play dress-up with June once he defeated team aqua. It made you chuckle just thinking about Guzma in a princess dress.

Later on, the two of you arrived back in Slateport and went to the room to discuss strategies for sneaking into the cave. You were pretty sure of where it was, but had no idea what the inside would hold.

"We will def need-"  
Your phone vibrated. It was a text from Red that read: Good evening, (your name). Hope your stay in Hoenn has been great so far. I am anxious to hear how the mission goes. Did you find out where their base is? -Red

G: "Who was it?"  
"Um Red I think."  
"Think?"  
"It doesn't really sound like him, but I'm not sure."  
"Maybe that Blue guy is typing for him?"   
"Yeah maybe. Anyways, let me reply back"

You: Hey Red, yeah we did. We are planning on invading tomorrow hopefully.

You didn't receive a reply. Without giving it much thought, you went back to thinking about strategies for defeating your parents. Tomorrow was going to be a war.


	19. All the Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I had to make the reader strictly female...I apologize if you were imagining reader as a male. You still technically can; I just had to change it so the story could go in the direction that I wanted it to go.

After spending hours going over strategies for invading team aqua's lair, you listen to Guzma call room service. He uses a strange accent and you can't help but roll over on your bed laughing.

Staff: "Room Service! May I help you?"  
G: "Oh yes, this is Guzmiere, royal of Kalos. I would like to order some dinner for me (lady/man) and I."  
S: "Yes sir, and what would y'all like this evening?"  
G: "Yes we would like...everything please."  
You threw a pillow at him and yelled, "Guzma!"  
G: "Calm down my dear, I'm sure they can handle the task."  
S: "Y-Yes sir. Just to be clear, you did say you wanted everything, correct?"  
G: "Hunny are you deaf, yes. Everything. And please make it quick. I would like to have some jungle time for my (wife/husband) and I."  
You rolled over laughing again, biting a pillow so that you didn't make too much noise.  
S: "Oh, um...of course. We will have that out as soon as possible mister Guzmiere. Have a nice night."  
G: "Oh I plan to hun. Good night now."

He hung up and looked proud of his performance.

"Guzma! Hahahaha! You're insane!"  
G: "Ha! Ya know it babe!"

After about 20 min. of you and Guzma watching the local news network, a knock came at the door. You panicked for a second and then realized it was the room service with all the food.

Guzma quickly jumped up and answered the door. A young man rolled in a full cart of mystery meals.

Staff: "Here you are mister...um Guzmiere? I hope you don't mind that we leave the cart with you two. I feel it would be better this way."  
G: "Yeah, sure kid. Now get out."  
S: "Oh, yes sir."

The kid left and Guzma pushed the cart over to your bed. He sat at the foot of your bed, facing you, and put a random tray in between y'all.

G: "Let's see what tray #1 has for us!"  
"Oooo! Corphish tail! Fancy!"

Each plate had an array of very expensive foods that were native for the Hoenn Region. Guzma didn't know what any of it really was, but he devoured it anyways. The man can eat. You had finished rather earlier and sparked up a conversation.

"Ahhh. I'm full."  
G: "Wimpod!"  
"Hey! I'm a lot smaller than you ok! Not everyone can eat like a Snorlax." You crossed your arms playfully.  
"Got that right." He continued to eat aggressively.  
"That little June was so cute wasn't she? I keep thinking about how nice and innocent she was. I would've never let May or Brendan come with us tomorrow. I would feel so bad."  
"Heh, yeah that lil twerp was a cutie. Makes me excited to be a dad."  
"What?! Guzma, you did not strike me as a guy that loves kids. Haha."  
"Oh c'mon, I love kids. Did you not hear me agree to play princess with June?"  
"Haha yeah that's true. You think you'd be a good dad?" You looked over at him with a serious face. He put the trays of food back on the cart and scooted closer to you.  
"Well if all I have to do is act the complete opposite of my dad, I'd say so."

In that moment, you felt different. For some reason this kid talk hit a soft spot between you and Guzma. You both came from awful parents. Maybe it inspired the two of you to be amazing parents. Within seconds the two of you continued the conversation with your eyes. Next thing you knew, you were kissing Guzma, the leader of team skull; the gang that kidnapped you, the gang that broke up your planned marriage, the gang that helped you find out the truth, and the gang that was going to help you take down your parents gang. Team skull and their leader, Guzma, the man you were about to make love with.


	20. Attack

The next morning you woke up to Guzma bear-hugging you as he snored lightly in your ear. Each breath moved strands of your purple hair. You felt content. This feeling quickly went away as you remembered that today was the day yall were going to invade team aqua's hideout.

You wiggled out of bed and went to shower. You needed to feel completely refreshed for today's events.

Guzma came in the bathroom to pee after awhile of showering.

"Guzma?" You opened up the shower curtain slightly so that you could peak your head around.   
"GUZMA! You're so gross!"  
G: "Wut, I'm just peein'."  
"GET OUT!" You playfully splashed him with water.   
"Ok! Ok! Haha sheesh!"

After the two of you got dressed and ready, yall made your way down to the hotel lobby. The whole squad took over the complimentary breakfast area. Other guests of the hotel sat as far away as possible. After the majority of grunts were done eating, Guzma stood up on one of the tables and announced for everyone to head to the lighthouse in town once they were finished eating. The grunts howled to show that they understood. They were ready to cause some trouble.

Guzma sat back down after a hotel employee agressively made hand motions to him from afar. You all laughed.

***Lighthouse***

Guzma did a quick roll call. It went a little something like this:   
Guzma: "Grunt?"  
"Here!"  
Guzma: "Grunt?"  
"Here boss!"  
Guzma: "Grunt?"  
"I'm here too boss!"  
And so on and so forth.

"Hey, Guzma?" You spoke up lightly.   
G: "Gru-oh yeah princess?"  
"How are we all going to get to Lillycove? Remember, I said it's on the other side of Hoenn."  
" Oh yeah, I made another phone call last night while you were out cold, heh, and hooked us up with a boat ride."  
You blushed and then said, "Oh ok great!"

***After the Boat Ride***

The whole squad was gathered in the streets of Lillycove. Everyone was huddled up close to hear the plans.

G: "Aight boys" Plumeria glares.   
G: "Aight skulls, we need yall to take care of all the aqua grunts once we get to the hideout. I hope everyone has a healthy team of Pokémon on deck?"  
Grunts in Unison: "YES BOSS!"   
G: "Tight. Aight, so that'll allow (your name) and I to sneak our way up to the aqua boss and admin. Plums, keep an eye on the skulls and make sure they are safe would ya?"  
P: "Ya got it, B."

Everyone was ready to take on team aqua. Without everyone going at once, team skull split up into groups. You, Guzma, and Plumeria were in the first group that would sneak into the hideout. The three of you walked casually to the beach that was located on the outskirts of Lillycove. No one was around. It was a sad beach really. One no one took the time to visit.

G: "Ok, (your name), where is this hideout ya think? Can you see it?" He squinted his eyes from the harsh sun rays instead of putting on his giant sunglasses.   
"Umm..let's check over here...oh! I think I see it!"  
P: "Shhhh! Do you want to blow our cover or what?" She growled. The three of you began whispering.   
"I think the cave is in that huge rock formation in the middle of the water."  
G: "Ah geez, are you sure?"  
"Here, I'll let Mudkip go check it out. C'mon out Mudkip!"  
M: "Mud!"  
"Mudkip, check and see if there's and underwater entrance to that rock formation out there would ya?"  
M: "Kip!" Mudkip nodded and dove into the water. It didn't take long for it to come back and confirm that there was an entrance to a cave.   
G: "Guess we have to swim then. Hope all the grunts know how to. Heh." He joked.   
P: "UGH, I hate getting my hair wet. I'll go notify the other group of grunts. You two head in there and stay unnoticed until the skulls come help ok?"  
G: "Right!"   
"Got it!"

Guzma sent out his Golisopod and joined you and Mudkip in the water. The two of you rode over to the rock formation then held your breaths as the Pokémon dove under water. When y'all came back up, you found yourselves at the entrance of team aquas hideout.

G: "Hmph. I like my mansion better if ya ask me."   
"Shh Guzma. There's some grunts marching over there." You pointed to two aqua grunts that were walking back and forth. They seemed to be on guard duty.   
G: "Aight here comes some of our skulls to take care of em. While they battle, let's sneak by."   
"Ok"

The plan was working so far. None of the aqua grunts noticed you and Guzma going by. The aqua grunts were so confused by team skulls dance move/spasms, that it distracted them entirely. Even when they weren't battling, they were distracted.

You and Guzma traveled deep into the hideout, finding yourselves in familiar paths and getting more and more confused. This place was a maze. Guzma was getting frustrated.

G: "ERG! I HATE THIS BASE!" He yelled in frustration.   
"Guz-!"  
???: "Hey! Who do ya think ya are buddy!"

The two of you turned around to see a tall, tanned man without a shirt on. He had long, scuba-looking pants on with matching gloves. He looked like the hulk, but tan instead of green.

???: "Matt don't think ya guys are 'spose ta be in here. Matt will CRUSH YOUUU!"

Guzma shut his eyes and crossed his arms. You looked up at him and rolled your eyes playfully. You knew exactly what Guzma was going to say.

G: ".....heh....ya wanna see what destruction looks like big fella?"  
M: "Huh?"  
G: "CUZ HERE IT IS IN HUMAN FORM! IT'S YA BOY,GUZMA!"

In that moment the battle was on. It was a surprisingly close battle, but Guzma won.

G: "Good job Goli, now help me hold down the Snorlax so we can make sure he doesn't go runnin' off to tell anyone we're here, k?"  
Golisopod nods and holds Admin Matt with every one of his bug arms. Guzma put a cloth in Matt's mouth to keep him quiet along with tying him to a boulder.

G: "That should do it aye princess? I don't think Hariyama here can break out of this."  
You chuckled and agreed.

It wasn't long after before you and Guzma found what looked like the main quarters of the cave. You both came up to a large door.

G: "Ok (your name), this is it. Ready to say alola to your parents?"  
You swallowed hard and nodded.   
G: "Ok, lets crush em'"

Guzma quietly opened the door to a dark room. Neither of you could see anything. You both entered anyways. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind yall and dim lights came on.

You could see that the door was shut by your mother.

"M-mom? I kne-"   
Shelly: "Hush child!" She was stern with her words. You stopped and turned back in front of you. Guzma did the same. At the other side of the room stood Archie, your dad. He was leaned up against a huge desk.

Archie: "So, its true then." His eyes were shut and he had blank face.   
"Wh-what's true?"  
A: "Our precious daughter has disobeyed, once again, and joined yet another criminal organization."   
You became angry at their judgments. Despite the location, they still treated you the same as always.   
"Oh, heh, ok! Yeah, so you think you're the one to talk? You're the boss of team aqua!" You turned around to look at your mother who was leaning against the exit door. "And you're the Admin!"  
A: "We are well aware child."   
S: "I don't even want to acknowledge that's she's ours. Ugh."   
A: "We have to straighten her out, hun. I think I have a good idea....GRUNTS! Grab them!"

Before you and Guzma could react, grunts started coming into the room from nowhere, grabbing the two of you. It took 2 to hold you back and about 5 or so to hold Guzma.

"NO! Let us go!"  
G: "Yeah let us go ya fools!"  
S: "Hush now, everything is going to be ok. Listen to your dear mother (your name)." She walked up to you as you struggled to free yourself. She moved some hair out of your face. You tried to jerk away more, but the grunts prevented it.

A: "Now, this is what I'm going to do..." Archie walked over to face Guzma. Guzma was STILL slightly taller even though Archie was a tall man.

Within a flash he had pulled out a large pocket knife (similar to the one Guzma used to cut your rope way at the beginning) and held it to Guzma's throat.

"N-No! Please Dad! Don't! I'll do anything..."  
S: "Hmm, Archie, if I didn't know any better, I would say our daughter loves this beastly man." She said in a fake caring way.

Archie brought the knife down, away from Guzma's neck. Guzma let out a deep sigh of anger. He struggled some more.

A: "We simply can't have our daughter with such a man. We just can't. What do you suppose we do dear?" He said sarcastically.   
S: "Hmm, are the Sharpedos hungry by any chance?"  
"Nooooo! Don't! Please!" You screamed. You were sobbing at this point.

???: "That'll be quite enough now."

You all looked at the back of the room. Emerging from the darkness was a tall blonde lady. Was she 30? 40 years old? Who knows?Anyways, she had a futuristic, white outfit on and had bright green eyes that could blind you.

G: "L-Lusamine. You're here."  
L: "Hello...Guzma." She sounded malicious. Her words came out like venom.   
"Guzma, who is this woman?!" You asked spastically. You were through with all the surprises.

A: "Hello, madame Lusamine. We were not expecting your visit for a couple more days?"   
She walked closer.   
L: "Apologies Archie, my trip had to come early. Guzma just couldn't wait hm?"

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" You yelled. Suddenly you felt like the only one that was out of the loop.

L: "Go on and tell her Guzma."   
"T-tell me what? Guzma?" You had tears In your eyes again. Guzma looked down. The grunts were no longer holding him.

S: "Well if he's not going to I will!" Your mother demanded. She faced you again and held your chin in her hand so that you would look her in the eyes as she spoke. Tears were streaming down your face.

S: "Sorry to tell you this my dear...child, but your boy has been working with us the whole time." 

You were speechless. Surely your mother was lying. She always lied. She was lying now right?

You looked over at Guzma who was still looking down. His arms were at his side and his hands were in fists. He was trying to hold himself together.

"Guzma...is...is this true?" Your voice cracked from the crying.

He didn't say anything.

"GUZMA ANSWER ME!" You yelled.

Guzma looked up, his eyes were glossy.

G: "YES OK?! It's true!" He cracked.   
"Guzma...how...how could you do this to me?"   
G: "Princess...I'm sorry. I had to."  
"No! No more princess! Why Guzma?! Why!?" You began sobbing.   
G: "I-I had orders from Lusamine to kidnap you as soon as you arrived in Alola (your name). I didn't think much of it at first, but then I got to know you. And...and I became attached...to you. After our talk with Darla, I said some things and it led Darla to contact Lusamime. Lusamine called me in the middle of the night and threatened to kill you if I didn't bring you to your parents place."

You refused to look at Guzma. You turned your head away and shut your eyes.

"I....I loved you Guzma. How could you do this to me?"   
G: "Princess I-"  
L: "Enough of this Guzma. Now go get the other one would you?"   
G: "......y-yes madame."

Guzma dragged a tied up body into the middle of the room. The body was struggling and trying to fight Guzma. It was Red. He had a fashionable tie wrapped around his mouth, preventing him from yelling. Although, this was probably unnecessary.

A: "Ah, my boy! Good work Lusamine. I'm sure this was no easy task."   
L: "Nah, not too bad really." She placed a heel on top of Red's struggling body as if she were a trophy kill. "You see, he was distracted by his sister's text messages whenever we got him. Thank you (your name)."

"Red...I'm sorry." You said weakly.

G: "It's not your-"   
L: "Quiet Guzma! I think you've said enough already."   
Guzma hung his head low and obeyed Lusamine.

"So...what are you going to do with us..."

Lusamine, Archie, and Shelly all replied with, "Great question." The venomous tone coming from their mouths nearly made you faint.


	21. New Everything

You're weak. You're drained. You're hurt. Everyone you once loved has now betrayed you. You knew you're parents were capable of something like this, but Guzma? After y'all just...anyways, we see that you are still held by two aqua grunts. Guzma is in the back of the room, trying not to watch this scene play out more. Dad has his arm around Mom's waist. They look proud to have their children under control again. Lusamine is staring at you and Red.

Archie: "So hun, what should we do to set these kids of ours straight?"  
Shelly: "I guess we can ground them. What do you suggest Lusamine? You're a mother too if I remember correctly."

Lusamine walked up to you and Red. She had a smug look on her face. Guzma looked away. His arms were crossed. He seemed very uncomfortable.

L: "Still have that dungeon area in this cave somewhere?"   
S: "Of course. We've never use it, but you swore by having one."   
L: "Good. Yes, I always recommend a dungeon. They come in handy. Isn't that right Guzma?"   
G: "..."   
A: "We will put these kids in there for the time being until we can make use of them."

You looked up weakly.

"W-why do you hate us so much? We're your kids..."  
Archie responded harshly: "No child of mine would refuse an offer to join us (Red) and especially join a different organization (you)."

You couldn't respond. There was no arguing with this man. You let your body go limp as the grunts carried you to your new cell.

'Here we go again...'

You landed on your knees when you were thrown into the cave-like dungeon. The ground was a hard stone. Your knees became very scuffed up. You didn't care. You're body and mind were still numb.

You sat in the back corner, holding your knees. You were crying.

'How could I be so dumb? I should know that criminals can't be trusted. None! I should've stayed with (fiancé). He would've taken care of me at least.'

???: "Why ya crying?"

You looked up at the unfamiliar, female voice. A girl around your age with short black hair and rough looking clothes was standing on the other side of your cell. She had a cape on with holes in it. There was also something strange wrapped around her ankle. She seemed to be around the same age as you; possibly younger.

"Who-who are you?"   
???: "Believe I asked you a question first girly." She smiled.   
"Everyone betrayed me ok? Now who are you?"   
"Names Zinnia! You must be what all the fuss has been about recently."   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Just trying to make some extra cash really. I'm apart of aqua, but not really. I'm not gonna hurt ya or nothing." Her voice was perky and positive despite her rough appearance.

Z: "So anyways, want out of this dump?"  
!!!  
Z: "Haha, I'm serious! You can trust me!"  
"Um...you're just going to let me out? Can you let my brother out too?"  
"Sure!"  
"Oh, uh, ok! Thanks?"

The mysteriously weird Zinnia girl let you and Red out of your cells. Zinnia offered to help the two of you get out of the whole hideout.

'Why is this team aqua grunt helping us? Oh well, it's our only shot of getting out. No time for questions.'

Both you and Red followed Zinnia through the maze-like cave.

Z: "Hmm. Weird. This door is locked guys."   
"Damn. Is there another way?"   
Z: "Yeah, but I'm afraid it's by the bosses place. They might still be negotiating with Lusamine, but it's our only other way out."

The three of you started walking towards the main quarters. As you walked, you asked Zinnia a couple of things.

"Do you know what they are talking about Zinnia?"   
Z: "Oh yeah! I'm a great eavesdropper haha. I knew they were going to bring y'all here, so I decided to help you guys out weeks ago. Archie and Shelly offered to help the Aether Foundation if she brought y'all back."   
"Why?"  
Z: "I'm not sure why your parents wanted ya back, but Lusamine has helped aqua in the past with the great storm. They tried to capture Kyogre! Isn't that crazy!"  
"Why are you helping us?"   
Z: "Believe it or not, I'm not a bad person. I'm just apart of aqua to afford a ticket back to my region."  
"I can't judge you. I know what that's like."   
"Really? Cool! You and I would be great friends ya know? Maybe we can go grab a drink once we get outta here?"  
"That's sounds really nice right now."   
"Cool-oh! (Your name) watch-"

You bumped right into a solid figure's back. You landed on your behind as usual.

Zinnia and Red rushed to help you up.

The figure turned around. It was Guzma.

G: "(your name)? Here let me help y-"  
Z: "Back off guy! We've got her."

Guzma put his hands up and stepped back, letting them have their space.

G: "Um, how did you two get out? And who are you? What's going on 'ere?"  
Z: "I'm-"  
"I'll handle this. Thank you Zinnia."

Zinnia and Red stepped back so you and Guzma could talk.

G: "(your name)-"  
"Stop."

Guzma slouched and put his head down.

"I'm leaving. Red and I are leaving. We are leaving Hoenn, for good. Do not come looking for me Guzma. You have hurt me in a way I cannot forgive you for. I don't give my heart to anybody easily, but I gave it to you. You disintegrated it Guzma. I never want to see you again." 

Guzma had tears in his eyes.   
G: "I understand (your name), but please let me at least explain some things to ya. Please."  
"I don't want to hear it. It's not going to change what you did to Red and I."   
G: "Lusamine tricked me. She was our sponsor for team skull. I couldn't refuse her request at first. I figured kidnapping some runaway kid wouldn't be a hard task. It wasn't until I started having...feelings for ya when it became impossible for me to carry on. I wasn't gonna do it anymore. I was going to have you as a team skull member and that was that, but Darla told Lusamine and that's when Lusamine threatened to kill you. I had to obey. I had to. Please believe me (your name)....I....I...love you." 

You turned away to hide tears that were starting to flow. He grabbed your shoulder and you pulled away. Red came to hold you as you cried into his shoulder. He gave dirty looks to Guzma who was fighting back his own tears.

Zinnia: "C'mon, (your name)." She stuck her tongue out at Guzma as y'all walked off.

Guzma watched the three of you leave.

***Exiting the Hideout***

Z: "Woo! Finally. That cave is a maze even for members. I get lost every time haha!"   
"Thank you so much, again, Zinnia. We wouldn't have made it out with out you."  
Red nodded in agreement.   
Z: "Ah, it was nothin'. Hey! About that drink?"   
"Oh! Right! I'll go, but I might just get a water. Im so exhausted. Red, do you want to join us."   
He shook his head no. He needed to contact Blue and let him know that he was ok. He was going to travel back to Alola. You let him know that you really were moving to a different region and that you would let him know which one when you figured it out. He nodded showing that he understood. You both hugged and parted ways. You walked with Zinnia to a bar in a different town, worried that your parents would find you if you stayed close.

As you walked, you talked with Zinnia. The two of you had so much in common.

Z: "Haha totally! So, you're really going to a new region huh?"  
"Yeah. I think it's for the best."   
"Right. Any ideas on where to go?"  
"Ummmmm sorta want to go to a big city. I've only ever been in tropical areas. I want to see snow and entertainment!"   
"Sounds like you might like my home region. Haha."   
"Oh that's right! You said you were saving up? How close are you? I can help if you want?"  
"I'm actually at my quota! We can go together!"   
"Awesome!"

So both you and your new BFF, Zinnia, traveled to Unova. A region full of entertainment possibilities. You shared a nice apartment with her. You both had a job that didn't require yall to do anything illegal and it felt nice. Zinnia was a broadway director. You finished your online schooling to become a Pokémon teacher. Life was going great the first two months of your new beginning. That was...until you became sick. You were rarely sick growing up. However, this was a weird sickness. Zinnia insisted that she take you to the hospital. You finally agreed to once you couldn't keep any food in your stomach.

***At the Hospital***

A Blissey brought you and Zinnia to a room. You lay on the patient table in pain.

"Zinnia...I....ur....I'm going to throw up again..."   
Z: "Ah shit (your name), uh Blissey! Quick! Got a bucket or something!"  
B: "B-Blissey!"

Blissey grabbed a toxic waste container and handed it to you. Blissey and Zinnia covered their eyes.

Minutes later, the doctor came in.   
Dr: "Hello there Im-"  
Zinnia: "Doctor, my best friend is dying!"   
"Zinnia! I'm not dying! At least, I hope not."  
Dr: "Well let's just make sure ok?"

The doctor took blood and other samples from you for testing. After what seemed like hours, he came back. He looked pleasant, but maybe that's because he was supposed to be.

'Oh Arceus, what if I am dying? TELL ME ALREADY IF IM DYING OR NOT!'

Dr: "Well, congratulations Ms. (your name)! You're not dying! You're expecting a baby!"


	22. Not Again

Zinnia: "WHAT?!? Well who the hell is the dad (your name)?!"  
Your face turned bright red as you looked at the doctor who was probably judging you.   
"Z! Hush! I know who the dad is." A fake laugh escaped.

The doctor awkwardly carried on, "Ooooooook? Well anyways, (your name), please come back to us in a couple weeks for your check up. Good luck!"

'Good luck? I'm going to need more than luck to deal with Zinnia's 20 questions.'

The doctor left. You looked over to Zinnia slowly and fake grinned.

Z: "(your name), what haven't you told me?"  
"You know I tell you everything Z-"  
Z: "DAMMIT (your name)! WHO IS THE FREAKIN BABY DADDY!?"  
"GUZMA OK!"

Zinnia's mouth dropped as she stared at you with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Z. I-I used to love him, remember?"  
Z: "Yeah, but...well, what are you going to do now?" she calmed herself.   
"I have to tell him."  
Zinnia started to talk loudly again,"Are you crazy? We can't go back to Hoenn! You know that!"  
"Shhhh Zinnia! ...he's not in Hoenn."   
"And how do you know that?" She crossed her arms.   
"I saw on the news that there was a new trial captain in Alola." Your voice was calm and sad.   
"Ok and?"  
"It was Guzma, Z."   
"Oh my Arceus. How the hell did that happen? He's a criminal!"  
"Yeah and so were we Zinnia..."

You both looked down out of shame and then left the doctor's office. On the car ride home, Zinnia spoke up, "So, when are we leaving?"

You looked over at Zinnia as she drove. You then looked forward and closed your eyes before saying, "I have to go alone, Z."

Z: "Oh no no no. I am not letting you go back over there just so you can get hurt again. You're carrying my niece remember? You can't put you or that baby in danger like this. I'm going."  
"I understand Zinnia and I appreciate everything that you've ever done for me, but I have to do this on my own this time."

Zinnia paused for a minute and put her head down at the red light.

Z: ".....ok (your name). Just please be careful. I can't lose my BFF and my niece?"  
"Haha, we'll be ok. I promise."

***A Couple Days Later***

After an extremely uncomfortable plane trip, full of vomiting and cramps, you finally arrived in Alola. The air was nostalgic. It had only been a couple months since you'd been there, but it seemed like years. You checked into your hotel in Malie City and went to sleep.

The next morning, you had awful morning sickness. You forced yourself down to the lobby to eat some "free" breakfast after an episode of nonstop vomiting.

As you ate, you read a local newspaper. The title read, "NEW TRIAL CAPTAIN WAS FOUND GUILTY OF MULTIPLE CRIMES." You knew who this was about. As you read more, you realized that Guzma ran away and that there's an award for turning in information on his whereabouts.

'Ugh Guzma. Why must you always make things so complicated?' (Avril Lavigne reference? Lol)

You went back upstairs to change. Your hair was back to it's light brown color. You put on a thick, grey, turtle-neck sweater and black leggings. You slipped on some comfy, furry boots as well. It was winter now, so the air had a slight chill, but you mainly wanted to hide your already-showing baby bump.

You walked to Tapu Village. You had to stop in the Pokecenter to give your feet a rest. It had been some time since you last walked such a far distance. Where were you heading to? Oh, Po Town of course.

As you approached the massive wall that surrounded Po Town, you started to feel ill.

'No. Not now. I can't throw up n-'

Your thoughts were cut off by some familiar figures. Two male grunts came out from the wall's entrance and jumped when they saw a girl standing in the way.

Grunt A: "YO! Ya can't just sneak up on us homies like that bruh!"  
Grunt B: "Yeah yo, what he said, yo."

Before you could reply, you threw up on their shoes.

A: "YOOOOOOO! What gives girl?! I just got these fresh kicks cleaned!"   
B: "Same yo. C'mon man, we have ta' make her pay fa' this yo!"

They grabbed you and brought you into the mansion. This wasn't exactly what you had planned for entering Po Town, but it worked.

You expected them to bring you straight to Guzma, but that didn't happen. Suddenly, you found yourself going down a familiar stairwell. You were put in the same dungeon cell as when you first arrived many months ago.

"Hey! Wait! Um, let me speak to your boss! You-uh numskulls!" She was trying to piss the grunts off more so that they would rush to Guzma.

A: "This chick is crazy man. Don't worry yo, you'll get ta' see da' boss soon sweet checks."   
B: "Haha, yeah yo. What he said yo."

They slammed the door and you heard that haunting *click* noise. It still made you jump.

'Guzma better not make me wait long. Those grunts seemed new. Surely they would've recognized me if they weren't. Then again, I don't have my purple hair anymore.'

You slightly giggled to yourself as you reminisced. You actually loved your purple hair.

You started to walk over to your old bed. You brushed your fingers along the dingy blanket.

'Ha, this stupid bed. I remember not wanting to sleep under these covers. I would've rather froze instead of sleeping under that crusty thing.'

You then decided to surprise yourself by laying on top of the bed. You stared up at the ceiling and remembered counting all the concrete blocks that made up the room. You then started to feel drowsy as you counted. It was like counting Mareep. You turned to your side and fell asleep. 

Hours went by and you were still sleeping. You were so exhausted from your walk that you didn't even wake up whenever the *click* came from the door. Guzma entered. He didn't know that it was you who was facing the wall, sleeping.

G: "Now. Now. Now. What have we got 'ere? Some lil' darling wandering around my town and throwing up on my boys shoes? That's not very nice missy...hey? Hello? Are ya even listening to me?!"

He became agitated. He rushed over to you and pulled your shoulder so that you would roll over. He then saw your face. He stepped back as you started to wake up. He was speechless.

".....hmm?....ung....*yawn*....!!!"  
G: "(y-your name)?"  
"Hey Guz." You said calmly.

He was so confused. He had that open mouth with an eyebrow raised look to him. You couldn't help but to smile at the sight.

G: "Wh-what are ya doin here?"   
"I needed to talk to you."   
"Oh....um ok? Please, come up to my room then I guess. Oh, and it's really...uh," he scratched the back of his head, "nice to see you (your name)."   
You nodded.

***Guzma's Room***

G: "Can I get ya anything? Water? Tapu Co-"  
"TAPU COCOA?!" You said extremely excitedly. You had been craving it for some reason. Was the baby to blame?

Guzma stumbled backwards with his hands up. He thought you were going to attack him from your sudden outburst.

"Oh, heh, sorry. Yes, I guess I could go for some of your Tapu Cocoa." You lightly smiled and blushed.   
G: "Uhhhhh......ok? Weirdo." He went over to the other side of the room as you sat down on his bed.

'This is by far the comfiest bed I've ever-'

G: "So...what did ya want to talk bout? Here to turn me in to the cops?" His voice was low and calm.   
"What? No! Of course not. Why would I travel all the way from Unova to turn you in?" You were slightly offended, but realized he deserved it after the stunt he pulled in Hoenn.   
G: "So you've been in Unova huh? Big city livin'? Like it there?"   
"Oh...um it's alright I guess. The views here are better."

It was silent for awhile. You finally were about to tell Guzma the truth, but just as you were about to, he came over with the mugs of Tapu Cocoa.

G: "Here's my famous Tapu Cocoa. Made specially for ya!" He smiled.

You drank the entire mug before Guzma finished his.

G: "Damn girl, I know I make a mean cocoa, but damn!" He smiled as he sipped his cocoa.   
"Guzma I'm pregnant." You blankly said.

He spit out his cocoa like a water gun.

G: "I-I'm sorry! Uh what was that again? I could've sworn you said you were-"  
"Pregnant. Yeah, I am. The baby is yours Guzma."   
"H-how can you just...why are you...but I..."  
"I thought you had the right to know. I'm sorry. I should go now." You were so nervous.

You got up and put your mug on the end table. As you started to walk off, Guzma grabbed your hand and pulled you towards him. He was standing now. He looked down at you. He had glossy eyes and you could tell he was trying not to cry. He put his hands on your belly and said, "Thank you Arceus. Thank you (your name)."

You paused for a minute and said something you'd been dying to say since you left the team aqua hideout, "Guzma.......I-I still...I-"  
"I love you too princess."

He brought you into a hug and you had to tell him not to be so rough. You were pregnant remember?


	23. Family, Friends, and More Family

Months went by. During that time you traveled back to Unova to have your stuff shipped to Alola. Zinnia was sad to see you go, but she understood that you needed to be with Guzma. She said she would visit as much as she could whenever her current play was over.

When you came back to Alola, you moved into the team skull mansion and demanded that all the grunts help you make the place normal; no more graffiti. If they wanted to live at the mansion, they had to do some real work.

Guzma still had a warrant out for his arrest. You talked with his lawyer and came to an agreement with the judge. If Guzma returns all the Pokémon back to their rightful owners (they were all safely at the Aether Foundation) and pays the hefty fee, he can have a minimal sentence of 4 months. Guzma agreed to the sentencing.

Those 4 months without Guzma were hard. You weren't able to do a lot while being pregnant and you were determined to fix the mansion up before he got out. Plumeria was a lot of help and she actually knew a thing or two about preparing for a baby. Zinnia came over to Alola for weeks at a time to help. She said she would stay for a long time once the baby came. She took you to your recent ultrasound during her recent visit.

***Alolan Hospital***

Nurse: "Ok, let's get started! Are you two excited?"   
Zinnia: "YESSSSS!"   
"Zinnia! Haha, calm yourself." You said playfully.

The nurse prepped your belly for the ultrasound. She then moved the devise around to see the baby. She smiled and asked without looking away from the screen, "so, would you like to know the gender?"

You thought for a minute. You really didn't want to find out without Guzma there, so you said, "No thank you, but if you can, would you write it down and give it to my friend Zinnia here please?"  
Nurse: "Of course dear!"

She wrote it down and put it in an envelope to give to Zinnia.

***On the Route to Po Town***

You and Zinnia were walking back to Po Town. It really wasn't a long distance, but you were wishing a certain someone would be home to give you a foot massage.

Z: "Can I open it?"  
"No Z! Haha you're only holding it so that I don't read it!"   
"Ok yeah, but just let me read it k?" She had a big smile; so big, her eyes had to close.   
"Haha noooooo Zinnia!"   
"Ugh. Fine."

As you both entered Po Town, you quickly realized that not a single grunt was walking around. It looked like a ghost town. Suddenly you heard the mansion doors sling open. Guzma came outside and yelled, "Surprise!" All the grunts had horns and poppers behind him. It was all so cheesy, but you loved every detail of it.

"Guzma?!" You ran to hug him. "What are you doing here!?" You then stepped back as you held his waist. "Wait. Please tell me you didn't escape..."  
G: "Haha of course not! They let me out early for good behavior thank ya very much."  
Z: "Guzma? Good behavior? Hmph, (your name)'s assumption was more believable." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Zinnia did not fully trust Guzma after what he did in Hoenn, but she put up with him to make you happy.

"I'm just so happy you're here Guz." You smiled and went back into the hug.   
G: "Me too princess."

Z: "Bleh, yall make me sick! Anyways c'mon (your name)! Now we can see what the gender is right?!"

Guzma pushed your chin up so that he could look at your face.

G: "Gender? Of Guzma Jr.? Pshh I know that baby is a boy. Ya boy can only make boys."   
"Well then I guess we don't have to read the paper then huh?" You had a malicious grin.   
G: "Nope! No need!" He said confidently.   
Z: "Oh c'moooooooooooooooon guys!" She said with a whine.   
"Hahaha sorry Z!"

***A Couple Months Later***  
Pregnancy Term so Far: 6 months preggers

You loved the way the mansion turned out, but you wanted a traditional home to raise the baby in. You didn't want the baby's first word to be "yo." Guzma was annoyed at first about moving, but all he wanted was your happiness. So, he agreed to house hunt with you.

You both found a nice, small home online that had been vacant for many years. You both paid for it immediately without going to see it. You fell in love with the home and the scenery. It was near the ocean and did not have any close neighbors. It was a huge difference from living with hundreds of grunts and from living in the city. It was just going to be you, Guzma, the baby, and your Pokémon.

A couple weeks went by and it was finally time to move into the house. Machamp Movers were such a huge help since you were unable to lift most of Guzma's oversized belongings.

***At the New House***

As you and Guzma walked up to the porch, you both stared at it in awe. It was just as perfect as it was online. Guzma startled you whenever he picked you up bridal style to enter the home for the first time.

"GUZMA!"   
G: "Yeah princess?"  
"Haha be careful! You're holding two people now!"  
"Oh I know!"

He kicked the door open and surprisingly didn't break it. It was an older home and definitely needed some TLC, but it was nothing the grunts couldn't help out with. They could fix it up in about a week.

Guzma set you down on your feet and held your waist with one arm. He had his other hand on his hip.

G: "Wow, neva had my own place before. This place is tight."   
"It's perfect."   
G: "Wait, did ya hear somethin'?"  
"Maybe, go check it out!" You whispered.   
"Why do I have-"

???: "S-Stay back you two!"   
!!!

A small, pale boy had a large stick and was threatening to hit both of you. He seemed scared, but protective of something. He wore ripped clothes and his hair was a bright orange. He had freckles. He also didn't have shoes on. He was around 8 years old.

G: "Woah kid, calm down now! Don't get near her! She's carrying our baby!"

Something clicked inside the boy's mind. He lowered his stick and put his head down.

Boy: "I-I'm sorry sir and ma'am. I guess y'all own this house huh?"   
G: "It's ok boy, and yes. We do now."

You walked up to the boy. Guzma tried to grab your shoulder to prevent you from getting close, but you ignored him.

You crouched down to the boy's eye level.

"What's your name?"  
Boy: "Um...Diondre." The boy said hesitantly.   
"Hi, Diondre! I'm (your name) and this is Guzma!"   
D: "Hello..."  
"Hmm. So you've been living in this vacant house huh? For awhile now?"   
D: "How did you know?"   
"I noticed all the chip bags." You said with a chuckle and smile.   
D: "Oh...I'm sorry."  
???: "Dre Dre?"   
G: "What was that?!" Guzma was startled as if he heard a Mimikyu.

A small toddler came out from one of the rooms. She had light brown hair and bright purple eyes. She was also wearing torn clothes with no shoes. She had a perfect bow on the top of her head. She was probably 3 years old. She was also holding a Skitty plush doll.

Diondre: "August! I told you not to come out unil I said so!"

The little girl ignored him and then walked up to you.

"Hey there cutie! So both of you have been living here? Where are your parents?"   
D: "Don't gots any. We were orphans, but we ran away."   
G: "We should really get you and your sis back to the orphanage. It's not safe for you two to be living out here on ya own."   
A: "No! No no no!"   
D: "Shhh August! She's not my sister. I took her with me, because I was the only one that could stop her from crying."   
"That's so nice of you Diondre."   
D: "Please don't make us go back there...it's awful. August can't ever sleep from all the noise and we don't get to eat a lot. Please don't make us go back there. Please!"

You looked up at Guzma expecting him to reply. He had his arms crossed and tried not to look at your Rockruff impression.

G: "(your name), what do ya expect me to say? That we should adopt these two kids for our own? We already have a lot on our plate with the baby coming."   
"Diondre seems like he would be a huge help with the baby. And August is so adorable. Her and the baby would be best friends I'm sure. C'mon Guz, you know you want to." You smiled up at him.

G: ".....guess I'm a dad of three kids now."   
D and A: "YAYYYY!!! A family!!!!" They ran to hug you and Guzma. You could sense that Guzma was trying to hold back his own tears. He knew he couldn't let those kids be tortured anymore and he wanted to make sure they wouldn't end up with parents like his.


	24. Perfect?

More months had passed. You, Guzma, August, and Diondre were loving life. Everyone was happy and anxious to meet the new baby. You were now full term in the pregnancy and your due date was a couple days ago. The baby was going to come any minute now. The grunts helped make the home safe and presentable for the kids and for the baby's arrival.

Today, Guzma was out shopping with August for new clothes while you took Diondre on a mommy/son lunch date. Guzma and August were going to join y'all later. You ordered some malasadas for Diondre and yourself. It was Diondre's first malasada.

"So Dre, like the malasadas?" You smiled at the sight of Diondre stuffing his face with one.   
He replied back with a mouthful, "MmmHHHMMM!"   
"Hahaha, well I can't believe this is your first one. They didn't make any in the orphanage?"  
D: "I don't think. I wasn't there very long. I came from an orphanage in Kalos. That's where I was born."

You were shocked. You assumed that Diondre and August where both Alolan natives.

"Does that mean August-"  
D: "August was born in...uhhhh.....oh yeah! Hoenn? I think that's what I heard."   
!!!

Guzma walked up to the table and sat down with August laying over his shoulder. She was passed out and tired from all the shopping.

"Awww! Guzma! This warms my heart!"   
G: "Heh yeah, like she's warming up my shoulder right now. I'm sweatin' like crazy man." He said and laughed. Diondre and you laughed as well.   
"We'll get a small malasada to-go for her."

***Later that Night***

You were sitting up in bed, reading a pregnancy book. Guzma was sitting next to you texting Plumeria a million and one things, asking about baby stuff. It was cute how nervous he was. He handled August so well, so you had no worries about him not knowing what to do with the baby.

After about 10 minutes, you placed your book on the nightstand and looked at Guzma.

"Hey." You said blankly.   
He looked over at you with an eyebrow raised.   
G: "Hey weirdo."  
"Did you know the kids weren't born here?"   
"Hm. Kinda figured they weren't. Alola is a small region. The orphanage here mainly houses kids from other regions since the ones in other regions get overpopulated."   
"Oh ok...Diondre is from Kalos and August is from...Hoenn. Just thought you would want to know."   
He had wide eyes now.   
G: "Hoenn huh? That's crazy." He said trying to brush it off.   
"Yeah I wonder if-OW! Ugh, what the-ohhhhh..." you said in pain.

Guzma immediately freaked out and started questioning what was happening.

"The....the baby is coming..."  
G: "WHAT?! Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh-"  
"Just call Plumeria and have her come watch the kids so you can take me to the hospital like we planned!"   
"OH! RIGHT! Ok!"

***Post Labor in Hospital Room***

Doctor: "Here you are Guzma, meet your new daughter."   
G: "D-D-Daughter?!...........HELLO THERE MY SWEET ANGEL PRINCESS!" He yelled nervously and happily.

You rolled your eyes with the little strength you still had. You then chucked and told Guzma not to scare the baby. He shook his head fast in agreement and held onto his baby. There was no way any doctor or nurse was going to be able to pry the baby out of his hands.

The next day, Plumeria and Zinnia brought Diondre and August to come meet their new sister. They were ecstatic. Diondre held the baby perfectly and August watched the baby with full consentration. She even let the baby hold her Poochyena plush doll.

A nurse came in after an hour or so and asked what the name of the baby was going to be.

Guzma looked over at you as he realized yall hadn't thought of that yet. He had been calling her "angel," and "princess," and just about everything else, but an actual name.

You looked at the nurse confidently and said, "Jazma."

Guzma couldn't contain his tears. He was so honored that you picked a name that resembled his. August even asked him, "Wuts wrong wit chu?" Guzma laughed and said, "Just really happy kiddo!"

***After Bringing Jazma Home***

Life seemed perfect. Just as you thought, Guzma got the whole newborn baby thing down within a couple of days. This was great, because you were still sore from labor. Diondre and August were also huge helps along with Plumeria and Zinnia. You and Guzma didn't even care that your kids didn't have grandparents. They had amazing aunts and uncles. Red even stopped by a lot whenever he was off for holidays.

After about a year, Guzma proposed and nearly fainted afterwords. The wedding took place in the newly remodeled Po Town. The wedding was cheap, but perfect. Everyone you knew attended. Even Kukui had to come and shed some tears.

***Major Time Skip of 5 Years***

Team skull was still an active organization, but instead of stealing and vandalizing, they turned the mansion into an orphanage. The grunts were able to play with all the kids all day everyday and they also went out of their way to find homes for the kids. The orphanage was going so well, that the poorly run one that Diondre and August came from completely shut down. Because of you're background with teaching, you were able to provide a great education for all the orphans. Guzma worked on Pokémon catching skills with the kids so that they would always have a buddy to take with them to their new family. The skull orphanage was ranked the highest across the world within a couple years.

Diondre was 13 now. He had already finished his Island trials. He even made it passed the Elite 4 and beat the champion, Sun. Guzma was insanely proud of his boy. He rubbed it in Hala's face whenever he got the chance. He was just so proud. There was no stopping this man. His son, Guzma's son, was the champion of Alola.

August was now 8 years old. She was obsessed with baby Pokémon. You and Guzma are so sure she is going to be a Pokémon breeder when she grows up. She would spend most of her time volunteering in the Nursery in Paniola Town. She would come home so excited to tell you what Pokémon hatched that day.

As for Jazma, she was finally old enough to attend Pokémon school. She was a very smart girl and new most of the material already. I mean she had you as a mother anyways, so it only makes sense. She had a specific interest in medicine and said she wanted to work at the Pokémon center when she grew up. She was constantly asking Guzma to take her to the Pokémon center for "Tapu Cocoa", but you knew she really just wanted to see the Pokémon center Pokémon.

Everything seemed great until you were going through the mail and noticed a strange letter. It was marked from Kalos, which was the only information on it. You opened the weird envelope and read: Dear caretakers of Diondre, I have reason to believe that this is the same Diondre that was recently titled Champion of Alola. I also have reason to believe that this same Diondre is my son. The name is unique and fabulous, as to why I know he is the only one and must be mine. I would like to meet my dear boy. Please come to this address whenever you get a chance. It is located in Lumiose City. Thank you.

You sat and stared at the paper for awhile before you thought, 'Um...what? How am I supposed to believe this guy or girl is really Diondre's parent? What if they just want to meet the champion of Alola? What if they harm my son? He's my son now! I can't put him in harms way! ...but I also can't let him miss out on the opportunity to meet his biological parent if it really is them. Guzma isn't going to react well to this...what do I do? What will Diondre want to do? What if he leaves us....'

Guzma came home for lunch and noticed you crying on the couch. All the kids were either at Pokémon school or on their own little adventures.

G: "(your name)?! What's wrong? What happened? Who needs a beat down?!"   
*sniff* "no no. It's just...here, read this."

Guzma read the letter and immediately got pissed. He's been known to have anger fits in the past, but he's had no reason for an outburst in years. He tried to control himself. He pulled one hand into a fist causing the letter to crumble together and the other hand ran through his white locks of hair. He took a deep breath and said, "hell no."

"But Guz, what if this is his only chance?"   
G: "Don't matter. This letter is sketch. I should know. I was the leader of the first team skull organization. We ain't goin to Kalos to meet this piece of shit parent. I will not let any child of mine suffer the way we did."

You didn't have a reply to that. However, Diondre came into the living room slowly. He heard everything.

"D-Dre?" You said as you wiped tears away, "how long have you been listening."   
D: "long enough Ma." He came to sit next to you and brought you into a hug. "I want to meet them."   
G: "But son-"  
"You guys will always be my parents, there's no taking away that. It's just, I have to see what kind of person was able to give me away. It's something I've always wondered about. Like, where did I get this bright orange hair from ya know?" He laughed.

Guzma looked down then looked back up at Diondre. "....alright. I'll take you there son."   
"Guzma, by yourself? We will all go!"   
G: "My queen, (you were no longer his princess since August and Jazma were in the picture) you have to stay here with the girls and the orphanage. I can do this."   
"Nonsense. I want to meet this so called parent as well. I'm going. Zinnia is coming into town soon. She can watch the girls for a week while we go. Plums has the orphanage under control. I'm going. You're going. We are all going to Kalos. Period."


	25. Orange is the New Hairstyle

Zinnia and Plumeria agreed to watch August and Jazma so you could join Guzma and Diondre on their trip to the Kalos Region.

***On the Plane***

You sat between Guzma and Diondre. Diondre wanted to look out the window and Guzma wanted to trip people walking down the aisle. Most of the flight had you nervous to meet Diondre's parent. You didn't want to lose this precious boy of yours and you definitely didn't want to see him get hurt. Even though he's the Alola champion, he's still just a boy.

'Are we about to meet his mom? His dad? What's going to happen? What if they just want to see him now that he's famous? What if Diondre wants to stay in the Kalos region? What will I tell the girls?'

D: "Ma?" You looked over at him and he had a smile on his face.   
"Yes Dre?"  
D: "Don't worry so much ok? Everything will be fine. I promise."   
"You're right dear, I know."

Guzma put his huge arm around both of you and kissed your cheek. It made you calm down and enjoy the rest of the flight.

***Landed in Lumiose City, Kalos Region***

Immediately after landing, Guzma ran to a video call booth to talk to his girls. Diondre looked up at you and shook his head playfully. You both laughed and ran to meet up with Guzma.

Guzma was already connected with the girls when you and Dre showed up.

G: "I MISS MY PRINCESSES SO PSYDUCKIN' MUCH!"   
August and Jazma in unison: "We miss you too daddy!"

The whole scene warmed your heart. The girls then started telling the three of you all about the fun day they had with Plums and Zinnia. They hardly took breaks to breathe as they spoke. You could see an exhausted Plums and Zinnia in the background.

'Bless them.'

"Ok girls, we have to get to our hotel room now. We will talk to y'all in the morning ok?"   
A and J: "Ok mommy. Bye bye!"   
"Thanks again Z and Plums! We owe ya one!"   
Zinnia yelling from the background: "You owe me like 1,000 (your name)!" She was joking.

***Hotel***

You checked in while Guzma and Diondre poked at the water Pokémon tank in the lobby. You could hear Diondre's sweet, innocent laugh in the background. You loved ya boys.

After checking in, you walked up to them and pulled on Guzma's ear so that his forehead wasn't on the tank anymore.

"Ok boys, lets go get some rest. How does that sound?"   
D: "Yes! Let's go! I wonder if we can see the Lumiose Tower from our room!"   
G: "Beat ya to the elevator squirt!" Guzma took off. Both of your bags were dangling around everywhere as he ran.   
D: "HEY! You got a head start!" Diondre gripped his book bag straps and ran after Guzma.

***The Next Day***

Guzma had one arm under your neck and another laying across his face. He was snoring like a beast per usual. Diondre woke up pretty early. You weren't sure if it was because of the snoring or if Diondre was anxious about meeting his biological parent. He jumped on Guzma's stomach playfully.

Guzma shot up and yelled, "MY BALLS! I-I mean my pokeballs....um where are they? Have you seen them?" He cracked from pain and nervousness.   
D: "Uh-"  
"Good morning Dre!" You intervened.   
D: "Mornin' Ma!"   
"Let's get some breakfast and head to the cafe ok?"   
D: "Ok!"

As Diondre got up, you glared at Guzma. He mouthed, "sorry," to you.

After breakfast, you all went upstairs to change and grab your poke balls.

Lumiose City was a large city. There were people walking everywhere and cars zooming by. You felt like you were in Unova again. Guzma was not used to this kind of environment. You had to keep reminding him not to attack every person that nudged his arm walking by.

As the tree of you searched for the cafe, you held a map from the hotel in one hand while the other held one Diondre's hands.

After awhile of walking and getting lost, you found what fit the description of the cafe. It kind of stood out considering the exterior was a bright red color. Guzma held the door open for you and Diondre.

Upon entering, you noticed it seemed like any ordinary cafe. You and Guzma grabbed a table while you watched Diondre order some coffee for the three of you. He was such a gentleman and definitely raised right.

The girl at the counter had strange orange pigtails and goggle-looking glasses on. Her outfit was black and red to match the interior of the cafe.

The girl at the counter looked down at Diondre and then paused for awhile before acknowledging his order.

Barista: "Oh la la! You look just like the owner of this restaurant! Haha, anyways, what was that again kid? Sorry."   
D: "Can I get 3 smokescreen coffees please?"   
B: "Oui (yes). Sure thing kid. Have a seat s'il vous plaît (please)."

Diondre joined you and Guzma.

G: "What took ya so long champ?"   
D: "I dunno, the people here are kinda strange."   
You and Guzma giggled and agreed.

The barista went into the back kitchen area to make the coffees. She brought them to your table after a few minutes. She gave Diondre another hard stare and then went back to kitchen.

G: "Ya ain't kiddin'. Some weirdo kalonesians here. That's fo sho."   
Diondre and you laughed.

You almost spilt your drink as a tall man burst through the cafe doors. He had a black and red suit on and voluminous orange hair.

He started speaking kalonesian at a large volume. The barista ran in and pointed to Diondre.

The man walked up to your family and took a seat with yall.

'Uhhh excuse you?'

???: "Bonjour (hello) fine customers of Lysandre Cafe! I was called to come up to the cafe to see a young boy with striking orange hair. We don't see a lot of orange hair around these parts you know? It's just wonderful to see."   
G: "You and the barista have orange hair. Seems pretty common to me." Guzma said as he sipped his coffee. The man didn't hear him.   
D: "So does that mean you're Lysandre?"   
Lysandre: "Oui oui (yes yes) I am. A smart one you are huh?" He ruffled Diondre's hair, making you and Guzma tense up.   
D: "Um...I'm Diondre."   
Lysandre's eyes were wide with interest.   
L: "My my, would you happen to be the same Diondre that's become the Alola Regions's champion?"   
D: "Yes sir. I am."   
L: "Marvelous boy. And what a lovely name you have, might I add."

Lysandre started to stand up to leave your family to your coffees. Before he walked away he added, "my barista was right, you do look strikingly like myself. Haha. Lucky you!"

???: "That's because he's your son Lysandre..."

All of you looked towards a table in the back. A figure holding a newspaper over their face occupied the table. After a long pause, they dropped the newspaper to reveal their face.

Lysandre: "Misty?"


	26. Tough Request

The three of you couldn't have been more confused. Lysandre was also confused as hell. The Misty girl closed her eyes and got up from her table, folding the newspaper and placing it lightly on the table.

L: "M-Misty, I don't know whether to hug you or scold you for showing up like this. I haven't seen you in so long. And what did you say? My son?"

Misty placed a hand on Lysandre's shoulder. She guestured for everyone to have a seat at the table you, Diondre, and Guzma were sitting at.

M: "(your name) and Guzma, thank you for meeting me. I'm the one that sent the letter. Diondre, I'm your biological mother. This, is your biological father."   
L: "(incomprehensible Kalonesian language) Misty, what is going on."   
Guzma: "I think it's pretty obvious man, yous the dad." Guzma was leaned back watching the scenes as if it were a movie.   
L: "Why didn't you tell me, Misty?" Lysandre was freaking out, but trying not to scare away his other customers.   
M: "I was young Ly, you were almost 10 years older than me and you were so involved with your 'image'. You didn't even like to admit that we were together. I know you wouldn't want to admit we were having a child together."

Lysandre looked down and then at Diondre. There was no denying he was the father. Look at Diondre, he's the spitting image of Lysandre.

M: "I had to put Dre up for adoption. I had to. I felt that he didn't deserve a life without a normal functioning family. We were only dating while I was here on vacation. When I went back to Kanto, I had to work as the Gym leader once again. It would've been unfair to leave Diondre without a parent for so long every day. I hope you will forgive me, Diondre." She held back tears as she looked at Dre.

Diondre paused and chose his words wisely.

D: "I can't forgive you immediately. I'm sorry. My life at the orphanage for 8 years was awful. No one took care of me or showed me love. That was until I met August, my little sister now. She looked up to me. I wanted to take care of her since no one took care of me at her age. I took her with me when I ran away and that's how I met (your name) and Guzma. They took me in and showed me what it's like to be in a family. Not you and not Lysandre."   
L: "Do not blame me, boy. I didn't know of your existence." Lysandre was slightly offended by Dre's words.   
M: "It's true. I should've told you, Ly. But I was young and afraid. I thought I was giving Dre the life he needed. I'm-I'm so sorry." She looked down out of shame.   
G: "Well, Dre man found us." Guzma put an arm around Diondre, "We are thankful that he is apart of our family. We never would've met him, had you kept 'im."  
M: "Thank you so much for caring for him. I tried looking for you Dre, but it wasn't until I heard about you becoming champion, whenever I found where you were living."   
L: "Only a 'dre could become a champion! Haha!" He patted Diondre on the back.

You felt uncomfortable with all the information and started to worry about Diondre's feelings. You stood up and put your hands on Dre's shoulders.

"I think that's enough for today. This is a lot for Dre to take in. How about we exchange dex numbers and try to meet up tomorrow?"   
M: "Yes. I would love that. Join us Ly?"   
L: "Of course. Sounds like we have a lot of catching up to do." The two smiled.

Everyone parted ways and said their goodbyes. You, Guzma, and Diondre went back to the hotel to process everything.

***Hotel***

Diondre fell backwards onto his bed like a fallen tree. He stared up at the ceiling, looking emotionally exhausted.

"How are you feeling Dre?"  
D: "I dunno. I wasn't expecting to meet both my parents. I mean wow, ones a gym leader in Kanto and the others...a cafe owner?"   
G: "That's why ya make a mean Tapu Cocoa Dre!" Everyone laughed. It was nice to see some light in this whole situation.

D: "I guess I understand why Misty gave me up. I feel like she could've raised me at the gym though. I dunno. I guess it was a difficult decision."   
"Of course it was Dre. You're amazing. Anyone would be blessed to have you as a son. That's why your dad and I are so happy we found you and August." You sat next to him on his bed.

Diondre sat up and hugged you.

D: "Ma, Dad?"  
G: "Yeah son?"   
"Yes dear?"  
D: "If its alright with y'all, I would like to spend some alone time with Misty and Lysandre tomorrow. I have a lot of questions still."

You looked up at Guzma who was thinking hard about Diondre's request.

G: "Are ya sure bud? I mean we barely know these two what if-"  
D: "I'll be safe. I've got my champion team with me at all times."   
"You can go Dre."   
G: "But queen-"  
D: "Dont worry guys, I'm coming back. When I do, we can leave to head back home to August and Jazma. I miss them so much."   
"We do too Dre. I trust that you'll be back with us after you get your information tomorrow."

You wanted to believe your last sentence, but you still had your doubts. Diondre was still so young and even though you had been his mother for 5 years, you still feel like Diondre would want to be with his biological parents. It would make more sense that way.

That night, you sat up out of frustration. You couldn't sleep with all the worry on your shoulders. As you sat up, it woke Guzma. He huffed and held himself up by his elbows then he looked up at you.

"Sorry G. Can't sl-"  
G: "I know. Me either." His voice was low and full of worry.   
"But you always can't sleep." You joked.   
"Heh, yeah, but this time it's my thoughts fault."   
"Yeah..."  
"He will be ok my queen. He's strong. Stronger than us, fo sho." He nudged you with his head, making the fluffy, white hair tickle you.   
You giggled quietly then lay back down next to him. He pulled you close and ran his fingers through your hair to get you to fall asleep.

***Next Morning***

The three of you ate breakfast in the lobby. You tried to mentally prepare yourself to let Diondre go with his biological parents, but you still sobbed like a crazy mom leaving her kid at college for the first time.

D: "M-Ma! I'm fine! I'll be back in a couple hours k?" He said awkwardly and out of breath. You had him in a death-grip hug. He was embarrassed by the situation.   
G: "Ignore ya Ma, she's just a bit emotional. Heh!" Guzma joked.   
"L-Love you Dre! Call us if you need anything! And I mean ANYTHING! Ok?"   
D: "Haha ok Ma, I'm going to go now. You can let go of me."

You let go of him and watched him walk towards the red cafe. Guzma held your waist as you both waved goodbye. Something about the goodbye made it feel like it would longer than expected.


	27. Here We Go Again. Round Three. Ding. Ding. Ding.

"GUZMA IT'S ALMOST DARK OUT! WHERE IS MY DRE?!" You yelled frantically.   
G: "Now now, my queen. Um I'm sure they jus' lost track of the time. I'll try calling his dex again." Guzma said nervously.

You were panicking. Guzma was too, but he was trying to stay calm for you. There was no sense in both of you running around wondering where your son was.

Guzma tried to call Diondre again, but no one picked up.

G: "Let's go check the cafe. Maybe they are there?"   
"Ok." You said out of breath.

***Lysandre Cafe***

Guzma bursts through the door. He examines the area as you slowly walk in. You expected Guzma to run into a little old lady and accidentally spill hot coffee all over her. You were relieved to see that that wasn't the case. However, you were now worried that Diondre was no where in sight.

G: "HEY! YOU! BARISTA! I GOTTA A QUESTION!" Guzma stormed up to the counter, making all the other customers back up out of fear. You gave them an apologetic look and said, "I'm so sorry. We are trying to find our son." The customers gave a sincere look then went to sit down at a table.

Barista: "Sacrebleu! (My goodness!) What?!" The barista had an annoyed tone.   
G: "Where is Lysandre?"   
B: "Don't know." She said blankly.   
G: "I'm not falling for that, girl. Where is he?"   
B: "Haven't seen him in awhile."   
"You saw him yesterday!"  
B: "I wasn't even working yesterday!"

'Huh? Now that I think about it, she does look slightly different than the girl from yesterday. Her attitude is definitely different. Hmm.'

Guzma let's out an agitated growl and storms off into the kitchen quarters.

B: "Hey! You can't go in there sir!"   
G: "Ask me if I give a Psyduck." He retaliated.

The barista pulled out her dex and started messaging someone.

You could hear the cafe doors open again, but figured it was either a customer leaving or entering. However, the sudden gasps from customers made you turn around. Guzma was still in the kitchen.

Customer: "Oh my! It's Malva! An elite four member!"

You observed the new customer. She was very tall and had pink hair. She wore sunglasses inside which seemed very strange. I guess it wasn't as strange as Guzma having sunglasses that he never wore. Anyways, she was wearing red skinny pants and a black top.

'I guess I missed the wear black and red memo for this region.'

Malva walked up to you as you stared blankly.

M: "Bonjour!"   
"Uh um hello."   
M: "I heard that you were looking for your son. I may be of assistance."   
"How did you-"

Guzma stormed in and yelled, "Nothin' but cheap drink mixes! Hmph!"

He then noticed you talking to someone and quickly scurried to your side.

G: "Who is this chick?"  
"Guzma, this is Malva. She's an elite four member."  
G: "K. And?"  
"She wants to help us look for Diondre."   
M: "Yes, I can only imagine what you two must be going through. Please, allow me to help."   
G: "Guess we ain't gotta choice. I mean this is the only place we know of where to look and he ain't here."

The barista chuckled.

G: "YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY B-"   
M: "Please follow me. Um what were your names?"   
"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm (your name) and this is my husband, Guzma."   
M: "Very peculiar names. Hm. Anyways, right this way. Let us go to my Pokémon league arena. We can talk there."   
G: "We don't have time to talk lady! My boy is out there somewhere probably lost!"   
"Guzma please!" You tried to calm him. I guess it was your turn to be the stable one in the situation.

You both followed Malva to the Pokémon league. You'd never actually been to a Pokémon league, but had hopes of trying the Hoenn League when you were younger.

It was clearly after battle hours, because the place was completely empty and slightly eerie.

Malva turns around and speaks up after a long silence.

M: "I'm really sorry to have to do this to you two. You both seem like really nice people. Well one of you does."   
G: "Hey! What the hell is that-"

You and Guzma were hit with something that made everything go dark along with creating a slight pain in your neck.

When you came to, you found yourself in a...cage?

'What the-what the hell is this supposed to be? What do they think I am?!'

"HEY! HELLO? WHAT'S...going on...here." You felt dizzy and weak from whatever hit you earlier. You ran your fingers up your neck where the pain was. There was a small bump that was swollen and warm to the touch.

No one answered your cries for help. You started to panic. Not only were you trapped in a cave, but now you had no idea where your husband and son were.

'August...Jazma...they aren't going to have a mother anymore. They....they...'

You brought your knees up to your chest to cry into them. Suddenly you heard footsteps. Then lights came on.

You observed the area in front of your cage. Only the front part of the cage could be seen through. You appeared to be in some sort of lab.

The footsteps became louder and then they stopped. You couldn't see if someone was near the cage.

???: "I see you're awake my armoureaux (lover)."  
"L-Lysandre?"

He came into view and placed both of his hands around two bars of your cage. He smirked and stared at your hopeless image.

L: "I knew you would recognize my voice." He said in a cocky manner.   
"Wh-where is my son?!" You became infuriated.   
"I believe you're referring to my son." He gave a toothy grin.

You couldn't stand in the short cage, but shuffled to your knees and shuffled up to Lysandre, wanting to punch that smirk right off his face.

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT HIM YOU SICK F-"  
L: "Now now now, I wouldn't yell so loudly if I were you. You might wake up the beast."   
"What?"

He turned your cage slightly to the side making you stumble off your knees. You looked up in horror.

Guzma was strapped to a lab table. He was still asleep, but he looked dead.

You started to cry again.

"What have you done to him?!" You sobbed.   
L: "Never fear my dear. He's not dead. Not yet. As long as you obey me, everyone will be safe."   
"What do you want from me?"   
L: "Diondre."   
"You were supposed to have him!"  
L: "Yes. I still do, but he is not legally mine. You see, I want complete custody of Diondre."  
"No! He's our son! You weren't there for him!"

Lysandre hit the cage in rage which made your ears ring. You winced and held your ears.

L: "THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT! Misty failed to tell me about Diondre's existence. But now, I have the chance to be there for him."  
"What, now that he's Alola's champion?" You growled.

He huffed, but ignored the question. He started walking towards Guzma. You started to panic, wishing you hadn't pissed the guy off so much.

L: "Diondre is going to be my son. My legal son. Nowhere on his records does it say I'm his father, thus leaving me to have to obtain him a different way. That's where you come along."

You gulp loudly.

L: "You have to marry me."


	28. Tamed and Trapped

"I am not marrying you! Besides, I'm already married!" You yelled. You were shocked by Lysandre's demands.   
Lysandre: "Well, you're either going to divorce him yourself or I'll force you to divorce him." He smirked.   
"How?!"   
"Kill him." He said seriously.

You stopped. You wanted to believe this man was bluffing, but considering you were currently locked in a cage, staring at your unconscious husband on a lab table, you knew he was serious.

"Where is Diondre?" You started to panic. It was evident in your shaky voice.   
L: "With his mother."   
"I'm his mother! I cared for him!" You became angry again.   
L: *a fit of Kalonesian language* followed with a smirk.

You were furious. You just wanted your family back together, safe and sound in the Alola region. Was that too much to ask for?

L: "Just get some sleep, my bride. We have a busy day tomorrow." He walked away with a smirk and an evil laugh. He also turned the lights back off. You stared at Guzma's silhouette and started to tear up. All you wanted to do was hold him right now.

After a couple hours of watching Guzma, you fell asleep. You woke up later to Guzma yelling.

G: "HEY! What th-?! GET ME OUT OF-" he was struggling to break free of the straps.   
"Guzma!" You whisper-yelled.   
"(Your name)? Where are you?" He wasn't yelling, he was now concerned.   
"In here..."

You walked towards the cage bars. It was very dark in the lab. Only the faint colors coming from button lights enabled your vision to see each other.

G: "....(your name)....are-are ya in a cage?"   
"Yes...Lysandre, he-he did this to us."   
"What the hell for? I thought our chat at his cheap cafe was alright." He became defensive.   
"It's not that. He....he wants Diondre. Legally."  
"Oh hell no. He's not-"   
???: "I see that you've finally awoken the beast."

The lights came on, almost blinding you and Guzma.

G: "What the hell man?!?" Guzma winced as the lights came on. He had nothing, but eyelids to cover his eyes. His arms were still strapped to the table.

Lysandre came into view. He stood next to Guzma's table, hovering over him.

L: "Have you told ya boy what the deal is?" He looked questionably at you.   
"No."   
L: "Ah good. Allow me then. *clears throat and looks down at Guzma* I'm going to marry your wife."

There was a long, awkward silence. Guzma stared up at Lysandre with one eye brow raised higher than you've ever seen.

G: "..............................................are ya stupid?"  
L: "I beg your par-"   
G: "I SAID, ARE YA STUPID?! You got another thing coming if you touch one hair on her body buddy! Same goes for my son, Diondre! Don't you touch either of them! Now get me out of this science experience gone bad and let my family go! We've got two beautiful daughters waiting for us, an' some psycho like you is not gonna keep me away from them any longer!" Guzma was out of breath.

You felt 100x more attracted to Guzma after hearing all those things. You slightly wished you could've gotten it on tape.

Lysandre took a minute to process everything and then replied.

L: "Two other daughters you say? Ah yes, one must be the other orphan like my boy."   
G: "Was an orphan."   
L: "Right. And the other is?"   
G: "Made by yours truly. Now let me, my wife, and our son go. Now."   
L: "This just became a lot more interesting. Thank you, Guzma."

You spoke up out of fear and concern. 

"Wait! What are you going to do?! Don't leave us here, like this!"   
L: "You'll be fine. Everyone is going to be just fine; that is of course, if everyone obeys me."

He walked away and turned the lights off. Guzma was cursing at Lysandre, but Lysandre never acknowledge him.

You looked at Guzma with fury in your eyes after Lysandre left.

"Why would you tell him about August and Jazma?!" You yelled.   
G: "I dunno! I thought maybe he had a lil bit of a heart and would let us all go?" He yelled back.   
"Yeah well how did that work out for you, Guzma?"   
"Don't act like this is all my fault. I'm tied to a damn chair and can't swing on the guy. I thought trying to guilt him into letting us go would work ok?"   
"Whatever Guzma. I swear, sometimes you just can't control your actions."   
"Oh really?! That's really funny, (your name), because you've never once mentioned that before!" Now Guzma was furious.   
"Well now I am!"   
"Yeah well maybe if you keep this up, you can go ahead and marry Lysandre without a problem!"

You didn't reply. You and Guzma never really fought. At least, not seriously. Sometimes he would get mad if you drank the last of his Tapu Cocoa, but nothing like this.

'Is this part of Lysandre's plan? To make it to where I want to leave Guzma? No, I can't blame it on Lysandre. This fight was purely from both of Guzma and I's outbursts.'

You crossed your legs and your arms and looked down at your lap. Guzma let out a deep irritated sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

".......I'm sorry." You mumbled.   
G: "What?"  
"I'm sorry."   
"Oh...yeah. Me too babe. This isn't the time for us to be fighting. I know I screwed up." He said calmly.   
"It's ok. You were just trying to help."   
"Yeah, we are in some deep shit right now. Huh?" He lightly laughed.   
"Haha yeah, you got that right. But just like in the past, I have hope that we can get through this."   
"Heh, yeah. If we got away from that crazy chick, Lusamine, I think we can get away from Lysandre."   
"Yep. We just have to find the right moment to escape."   
"Is that what ya did when I kidnapped ya?"

Lightbulb!

"Oh! Yeah! That's right! We just have to wait for Lysandre to give us enough of an opening for us to make a break for it!"   
G: "And you can kick him in the balls."   
"Yes. Haha. I can do that."   
"What about Dre?"   
"Our best chance is to get help and come back for him. Lysandre and Misty aren't going to hurt him. They want to gain his trust. Ugh, I wish we had our Pokémon."   
"Hey, you're the one that said we should leave them at the Pokémon center while we look for Dre. Not me."   
"Don't start this, I didn't want you to attack someone with your Pokémon on accident. You have a short fuse remember?"   
"K. Whatever. Let's just get some rest. Lysandre isn't gonna come back until tomorrow."   
"Didn't you just sleep for like 8 hours?"   
"Yeah, but I feel dizzy as hell for some reason. I dunno if it's because I was yellin' or what." He sounded like he was in pain.   
"Yeah I felt like that too when I woke up the first time. I know this might sound crazy, but I think they hit us with darts."   
"Hahaha what? Darts? What are we? A wild pack of Tauros?" He laughed more at the images going through his mind.   
"Hey, I mean, they did put me in this cage!"

Both of you laughed some more. Even though it was a terrible situation to be in, it was definitely an adventure nonetheless. The key to getting out is to stay hopeful and positive. If you and Guzma give up now, you'll only hurt each other more.


	29. Breakfast with the Devil

***The Next Morning***

You woke up with a sore body. Who knew a cage could be so uncomfortable.

Guzma was snoring as usual in front of your cage.

'He could sleep anywhere.'

Footsteps were heard near your cage. You stopped breathing for a moment before a weird man in a lab coat showed his face. He had big, bug-eyed looking glasses and green gloves to match. His hair was blonde. He also had a goatee.

???: "Morning darling." He said evilly.  
"Get away from me." You said in a low voice.  
???: "Aw, is someone upset about being in a cage?"  
"I mean, it's not great."   
"Poor thing. Here, let me help you."

You hesitated before you were about to reply, but the man opened your cage door.

???: "It's ok. I won't bite. You can come on out now dearie." He still sounded evil.   
"Who are you?"

Guzma started to wake up from all the talking.

G: "Urg...*cough*....FABA?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

'Who is Faba?!'

Faba: "Oh good....you're awake." He sounded annoyed.   
G: "Don't touch her Faba! I'll kill you!"   
F: "Hush now you beast! I'm only following Lysandre's orders! He wants to eat breakfast with his bride." He grinned and looked over at you. He held out his hand.   
G: "NO! That's my wife!" He desperately struggled to break free from the table.   
"It's ok, Guz. I'll be fine." You said calmly.

Guzma struggled more, but looked into your eyes and knew you were going to try and break out of here for them (Guzma and Dre).

He nodded.

Faba: "Good good. Now, right this way me lady." He held your hand lightly as you crawled out of the cage and came to your feet.

Guzma wanted to kill Faba, but he controlled his tongue.

***Dining Room***

Faba led you to a grand dining room. There was a long table that took up the entire space. Butlers were around the table. Lysandre was at one end with plates and silverware set. Faba gestured for you to sit at the other end where more silverware was set. Faba left.

You slowly sat down. You're guard was up and ready to swing on whoever came at you.

L: "Good morning my bride, you seem on edge. Please, tell the butler what you would like to drink." He motioned for the butler to come to you.

"I'll just have some water, thanks."   
Butler: "Oui Madame" (yes'mam)

The butler scurried to the kitchen.

L: "Now, while we wait for breakfast, let us discuss the wedding plans."   
"I'm not marrying you Lysandre." You growled.   
"You will marry me!" He slammed fists on the table. "And Diondre will be mine!" He yelled.

The butler came back and handed you a glass of water. You drank almost all of it. You were nearly dehydrated from all the crying and you hadn't eaten in Arceus knows when.

L: "The wedding will take place two days from now. It's not going to be too fancy. The budget is 60,000 pokecoins."

You spit out your water out of shock.

L: "Haha, yes. I suppose that is quite a lot. But I'm Lysandre. The most fabulous man in Kalos. I have to have an equally fabulous wedding."

You scoffed.

'This guy...'

"If I marry you, Guzma will be safe right? You won't kill him?"   
L: "Of course, I'll even let you go back to him once I get custody of Diondre."

You contemplated that thought. Would it be easier for you to follow through with the wedding and then go back for Diondre or would it be better to break out yourself and save Guzma and Diondre before the wedding?


	30. Surprise

You went back to your cage. If it weren't for Guzma keeping you company, you would despise it. You told Guzma what Lysandre said.

G: "I dunno, (your name). What if he's jus' lyin'?" He said weakly.   
"Guzma, you sound awful. Have you had anything to eat?"   
"Hell no. I think they are trying to slowly kill me."

This infuriated you. You immediately started yelling at whoever was around to listen.

Faba came in after awhile.

"You! Faba! Guzma hasn't eaten anything in Arceus knows when! He needs food!" You growled.   
F: "Would love to help my old friend, Guzma, but I take great pleasure in seeing him hopeless and weak." He grinned. Guzma rolled his eyes.   
"Why?! What's wrong with-" you cut yourself off. This phrase you were about to yell, was Guzma's trigger.

Faba leaned over Guzma's body which was still tied to the lab table.

F: "This beast is the reason I lost my job in Alola. I worked for Aether. All I ever wanted was to make Madam Lusamine happy."   
G: "you ain't the only one..." Guzma whispered. Faba didn't hear him.   
F: "Thanks to Guzma's confessions about Aether during his sentencing, Aether was turned around and used for gooood. Bleh. That little shit, Gladion, didn't like my attitude and fired me. No matter. It was boring there anyways without the evil plans."   
G: "Well of course I confessed! They said I could have a shorter sentencing if I did. Since I don't care about any of y'all, it wasn't a hard decision."  
F: "Well, I don't care about you either Guzma!" Faba cracked. His eyes became glossy.

'Um....what's going on here? Does Faba have a crush on my husband???'

G: "Ooooooookaaaay? So, does that mean I can't have any food or what?"

Faba squeezed his eyes shut to avoid breaking down. After a long, awkward silence, he spoke up.

F: "Fine. I'll be back."

Faba left.

You and Guzma looked at each other with confusion written all over your faces. You both broke out into laughter.

G: "Dude's always been a weirdo."   
"I think he liiiiiiiiikes the destruction in human form."   
"He did call me a beast."

You both laughed again. Guzma followed his with a cough. He was in pretty bad shape and it only made you angrier and conflicted.

'How can I break out of here?! I don't want Guzma to get killed in the process. Faba...he clearly has something on his mind. I'm not sure I want to really know what it is, but it could be useful.'

"He Guz." You whispered. Guzma opened his eyes and turned to look at you. Faba hadn't returned with food yet.

G: "Sup, beautiful."   
"I need you to flirt with Faba." You said blankly. Your words made Guzma explode into a coughing fit. He seemed to be choking on his spit.

G: "Are ya insane, (your name)?!? I hate Faba!"   
"SHHHH! Guzma! He could be back in any minute now! I've got a plan, so just trust me ok?"   
"Look my queen, ya usually right about stuff. Like 99% of the time; I'll admit. But Faba, I know him. He hates my guts. Always been jealous of the attention I got from that crazy Lusamine. He's not coming back with some foo-"

F: "Hope you like wheat bread!" Faba called out in the distance. He didn't hear your conversation thankfully.

You darted your eyes at Guzma's and mouthed "Flirt. With. Him."

Guzma shook his head frantically then stared up at the confused Faba that was hovering over him yet again.

Guzma exhaled deeply then spoke up.

G: "Ya know, uh Faba, I just wanted to apologize for everythin' that I've ever done to ya. We were coworkers basically and we just wanted the same thing: to be Lusamine's favorite. Um...but now you're here and ya seem happier. So that's good ain't it?"

Faba set the plate of plain bread down on a nearby lab table then looked back at Guzma. His normal, arrogant aura was now changed into a broken one.

F: "Yes. I do love this Kalos region. It's not as hot and humid. Can I be completely honest with you, Guzma?" Faba was calm.   
G: "Sure." Guzma replied blankly. He couldn't have felt more uncomfortable.   
F: "I wasn't so much jealous of you spending so much time with Lusamine. I was more jealous that Lusamine got to spend so much time with you."

'He knows his wife is literally right here right? Like I'm right here. Just listening to some weirdo confess his love for my husband.'

G: "Uh yeah...Faba...I completely understand man. I would, um, hug you right now, but I'm tied to this table." Guzma fake struggled with the straps.   
F: "Well, I know how I can help with that....here let me put in the passcode for the unlock button. It will be easier for you to eat sitting up anyways."

Faba punched in some codes onto a computer connected to the lab table. The straps retracted into the table, allowing Guzma to finally get out.

Guzma sat up and cracked his back while stretching. It made you wince. You wondered what Guzma was going to do now. You really didn't feel like watching your husband hug Faba. That was pushing it.

G: "Thanks F dawg. Here, bring it in man." Guzma opened up his arms to invite Faba into a hug.

Faba ran to hug Guzma. Just then, Guzma put Faba into a head lock. Faba tried to struggle and yell, but Guzma's arm strength wouldn't allow it.

F: "Urg! I should've known a beast like you isn't to be trusted!"   
G: "Yeah? What made ya think that? Was it my terrible childhood, my criminal background, the way I outed Aether, or my personality in general?" Guzma said sarcastically.

Faba growled.

G: "Now, punch in the codes to let out my wife would ya?" Guzma squeezed Faba and directed him towards your cage.

Faba listened. You happily climbed out of the cage and assisted Guzma in tying Faba up.

"That should do it!" You high-fived Guzma.   
G: "You're so cute when ya do somethin evil with me." Guzma grinned and kissed your cheek.   
"Not evil if we are trying to save ourselves!" You said playfully.   
Guzma laughed.

"Ok. Now we need to save Dre."   
G: "Did that Solgaleo lookin freak tell you where he was?"   
"He might've mentioned he was with Misty, but I don't even know where that would be. Is Dre even here?"  
"Beats me. But as long as ya don't marry Lysandre, Dre is our son and we know who took 'im! We can get these wackjobs all arrested!"   
"Right!"

You and Guzma carefully exited the lab quarters and traveled through the long hallways of...wherever y'all were.

You went the only route you knew, straight for the kitchen. You hoped one of the butlers would be kind enough to let you two escape. The place was huge and it was worth a shot to ask.

You approached a butler while Guzma hid behind a large statue of Lysandre.

"Excuse me? Lysandre, my fiancé, told me to ask one of you for directions if I became lost. I'm um...trying to find my son actually. He has a tux fitting soon. Can you direct me towards him please?" You used your famous Rockruff impression. Oh, how you missed your Pokémon at the center. You worried that they would feel abandoned.

Butler: "Oui oui miss (your name). He is (list of directions) you can't miss it!" The butler said kindly. This meant that Lysandre probably didn't know that you and Guzma had escaped. It was only a matter of time, so you two had to hurry.

"Oh, thank you so much!" You waved and headed casually towards Guzma. You checked behind you to make sure the butler had walked off and motioned for Guzma to follow you.

You followed the directions and came across a large door that was locked.

'My luck with locked doors. Ugh.'

G: "Step aside sweet cheeks. Let ya boy Guzma handle this." He brought his knee to his chest and kicked the door in with one blow.

"Woah....you really are destruction in-"  
???: "Mom? Dad?"

You and Guzma in unison: "DIONDRE!"

You all ran up to hug one another. You heard Guzma sniffle a tad, but he would deny the fact he was crying if you asked. He was a sucker for family stuff.

D: "How did y'all find me?" Diondre said as he squeezed himself out of the hug.   
"Nevermind that, we need to hurry and get out of here. Please tell us you know a way out."   
D: "Yeah, I remember the route, but....my Pokémon. Lysandre took them. He gave them to Misty to hold onto."   
G: Don't worry buddy. We will get them back. Just have to come back for them once we have backup."  
"Your dad is right. We can't possibly go up against Lysandre's staff without either of our teams. They'll be safe. I promise. C'mon, let's get out of here!"

The three of you ran down the exit route with Diondre leading the way. There wasn't a care if someone caught y'all running. The three of you just had to get out, fast.

D: "Here! Here's the exit door! C'mon!"

Diondre was the first up to the exit door. However, he was struggling.

D: "I-It won't open!" Diondre said frantically.

'You've got to be kidding me. Another locked door?'

G: "I'll try to knock it down again."   
???: "Good luck with that." A voice came from the dark hallway behind the three of you.

D: "Hey! Who said that! Show yourself!"   
???: "If you insist."

Lysandre appeared. The three of you gasped. Not only were y'all shocked to be caught by Lysandre, but it was who was around his arms that shocked y'all more.

Under one arm was Jazma and the other, August. They seemed terrified. Their hands were tied and their mouths were duct-taped.

"NO! L-Let them go Lysandre! Please!"

Guzma was breathing heavy and trying not to explode in front of his princesses. He wanted to remain strong and collected, but his thoughts were flooded with visions of killing Lysandre.

L: "Ah, so, now that I have all of your undivided attention, let me reveal some of the research I've been working on."   
D: "We don't care about what you do in this lab or yours Lysandre! We aren't impressed!" Dre growled back. He wants to save his whole family. He's a champion after all.   
L: "Yes I'm sure, but this research is different. It regards a certain little girl with gorgeous eyes and light brown hair. I believe she is named August?" He pulled August closer to his side. She mumbled a little from the gesture.

G: "Don't ya dare Lysandre..." Guzma mumbled through his grinding teeth. He was definitely on the verge of explosion.

L: "Just so happens that I know who this ones biological parents are!" He said confidently.

August's eyes opened wide from shock. She never had an interest in finding out who they were. She was so shy and innocent. She didn't have any grudges or anything like that. She was happy with how her life turned out and the family that she had now.

L: "Please, come right this way. They are waiting for us all in the dining room."

Lysandre pulled the girls with him. Jazma tried to look back at the three of you, but Lysandre wouldn't allow it. You reached an arm out to grab Jazma's hand, but you couldn't do it.

You all entered the dining room at once. There you saw August's biological parents sitting nervously with a dining set placed in front of them.

"MAY?! BRENDAN?!" You yelled from shock. The couple looked up at you just as shocked.


	31. #1 Dadma

Lysandre: "Please, do have a seat." He gestured for you, Guzma, and Diondre to sit at the large dining table.

May and Brendan looked at y'all almost like they were hit with a stun spore.

You hesitated before completely sitting in the seat. So many thoughts were going through your mind.

Lysandre guided Jazma and August to sit near him, so he could have control over the situation that was about to erupt.

L: "Now," he looked down at August who was sitting next to him, "August was it? Allow me to introduce your biological parents, May and Brendan."   
A: "U-Um hello..." she relied awkwardly. She was a very shy girl and she couldn't feel more uncomfortable.

May and Brendan smiled at August and then looked back down out of shame.

"What the hell is going on here Lysandre?! How did you get ahold of our girls?!" You yelled across the massive table.   
L: "My dear, that is no way to speak to your fiancé."   
G: "F-Screw you, Lysandre! She's my wife and you know it!" Guzma yelled back before you could reply.

Brendan: "Wait, you two got married?"  
May: "You owe me $20, B." She whispered at her husband. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not marrying you, Lysandre. I don't know what you were trying to achieve with this stunt, but I've had enough. Come on, we are all leaving." You pushed yourself out of the chair with your hands slammed on the table. Before you could make another move, a butler grabbed hold of you and forced you back into the chair.

Guzma jolted up, but quickly backed down once he was the strange weapon in the butler's hand. It was aimed right at Guzma's abdomen. Guzma growled in defeat.

Jazma was so terrified, she started to cry slightly. August held onto her.

A: "P-please, sir, won't you let my family go?"   
Lysandre smirked at the girl and petted her light brown hair.   
L: "Sweet child, don't you want to get to know your real parents?" He said maliciously.   
A: "I'm sure they are great people," she looked over at May and Brendan, "but I'm perfectly happy with the family I have now."

Lysandre frowned and motioned for the butlers to take the two girls away.

"NO! DONT TOUCH THEM!" You yelled.   
G: "IM GOING TO KILL YOU, LYSANDRE!" Guzma yelled as well.

The girls were taken out of the room.

May: "Ok, I've seen enough. This doesn't feel right. Mr. Lysandre, why have you brought us here? Tell us the truth."   
L: "Just thought I'd let you two have the same opportunity as myself. You see, after extensive research from my team, I came to realize that (your name) and Guzma do not actually own Diondre and August."   
G: "Well yeah, they aren't items." Guzma retaliated.   
L: "I mean that Diondre and August ran away from their orphanage and there are no legal documents saying that you two are the parents."

"Wait, then why do you need me to marry you?" You were officially confused.   
L: "Adoption laws require a 'standard' home-life. This means I need a 'mother' for the child I'm adopting."

Diondre spoke up, "Nobody is adopting anybody! August and I have (your name) and Guzma as parents and I don't care what some paper has to say!"

Lysandre got up out of his chair and walked over to Diondre's. Guzma eyed him carefully to attack if things went bad.

Lysandre put his hands on Diondre's shoulders and said, "Oh to be so young and naive again. Wouldn't life be so simple to get whatever you wanted, Dre? Look at this fabulous place. You could have anything you ever wanted here."   
D: "All I want is to be back in Alola with my mom, dad, and sisters." He growled back.   
L: "Yeah, well, that's not going to happen, you brat! So behave yourself!" Lysandre was offended and grew angry.

Brendan: "Just let us all go, man. August doesn't want anything to do with us, and we understand. Why can't you?"   
L: "The difference between me and you, Brendan, is that I didn't even know of Diondre's existence!"   
"Well it's no wonder May didn't tell you! Look how you're acting! You're crazy!" You yelled almost sarcastically laughing.

Lysandre stared at all of his "guests" and then shut his eyes as he called for the butlers to take everyone to their holding cells (cages).

???: "No, Lysandre! Enough!"

You all turned around to see Misty panting and staring harshly at Lysandre.

L: "M-Misty?! What are you doing back here? How did you...when..."   
M: "You let them go, Lysandre. This issue you have isn't about Diondre, it's about me."

Lysandre was speechless.

The thing was, Lysandre fell hard for Misty back in the day, but Misty was an independent woman. She was very dedicated to her gym in Kanto and knew that if she told Lysandre about the baby, that he would have her move to Kalos. Lysandre was a man that always got what he wanted, but when it came to the day he was finally going to confess his love to Misty, she had traveled back to Kanto without saying goodbye. This crushed Lysandre. It made him form Team Flare. He hated seeing the "ugly" couples walking around looking happy. He wanted to create a world full of beautiful (fabulous) people who would all be just as lonely as him.

Misty: "Here, Dre!" She threw pokeballs to Diondre. He caught them all and then sighed with relief.   
L: "huh-NO! Misty! Damn you!"   
Misty: "All of you! Go now!"   
"But the weapons!"   
Misty: "I've deactivated thier programming in the lab. Just had to convince some weird guy to do it if I untied him. Worked out pretty well. Now, run!!!"

Guzma pushed the defenseless butlers back with ease while you all ran out of the dining room. Guzma grabbed the shirt of a team flare grunt that was roaming the hall and demanded he tell Guzma where his daughters were. The grunt was so terrified of Guzma's crazy eyes, that he pointed to a room down the hall. Guzma dropped the boy and led the way. May and Brendan joined since they didn't really know how to escape.

Guzma kicked down the door that was unlocked anyways and punched the two flare grunts in the face before picking up both of his girls. He sat each one on each of his shoulders then said, "Alright. How do we get out of this damn place?"

You were so attracted to this man.

"We need to go back this way!" You called out and led the way to the exit.

You felt such a wave of relief once you and your family were all out of Lysandre's territory.

May quickly called the cops in a nearby telephone booth. The cops arrived immediately and arrested Lysandre along with his employees. Faba growled at Guzma as he walked passed. Guzma rolled his eyes and looked over at you. You hugged your family and then turned to May and Brendan who were awkwardly standing by.

"Sorry about all of this craziness." You said with a slight laugh.   
M: "No, I'm sorry. We should've never agreed to meet August. We knew she wouldn't want to see us. After what we did..." Brendan grabbed May's shoulder and half-hugged her.

August broke out of Guzma's hold and approached her biological parents.

A: "Can you just tell me why you gave me away?" She asked calmly.

May looked at Brendan questioningly.

B: "May and I were very young when we found out she was pregnant with you. We had only just started dating and there was a lot of dangerous things going on in our lives. May was off fighting Team Aqua and I was finishing my journey to becoming Hoenn's champion. It was too dangerous for you to be in Hoenn with our backgrounds. It wouldn't have been fair."  
M: "I hope you will understand one day, August. We are truly sorry."   
A: "Can I hug y'all?"   
M and B: "of course!"

They hugged for a long moment before August broke it. She stepped back and looked up at them once more.

A: "Maybe under different circumstances, can I get to know you two better." She then looked at you and Guzma, "But no matter what, these two will always be my parents in my eyes."   
Diondre: "Same here."   
Jazma: "and same here!"

M: "Whenever you're ready to visit, just let us know. You are all welcomed in our home in Hoenn whenever you want. Now if you'll excuse us, we really need to get back to June."   
A: "June?"   
B: "Ah yes, she's your younger sister. Well, biologically."  
A: "Oh....ok."

May and Brendan started to awkwardly walk off and wave goodbye once they were far away.

G: "What a day fam. What a day. Who wants to go get some Kalonesian pizza?! I hear it's the best!" Guzma started jumping up and down. You wouldn't even be able to guess that this man was just held in a basement against his will.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed the hands of Jazma and Diondre while Guzma lifted August onto his back.


End file.
